La hermanita de mi mejor amigo
by Atma Rose
Summary: Colección de one-shots y viñetas, sin un orden cronológico ni de ningún tipo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de dbz. Cap uno: Algo cambiará la forma en que Goten ve a la princesita saiyajin y tendrá que recordarse a si mismo, cada cierto tiempo con quien esta tratando para no terminar rendido a sus encantos. GotenxBra.
1. Una cita con la princesa

**Hola! como todos sabemos todos los personajes de Dragon ball.. z y gt son propiedad del genio de Akira Toriyama. ¡Al que le deseo la vida eterna! jaja**

* * *

La hermanita de mi mejor amigo

El medio saiyajin de alborotado cabello negro se rascó la cabeza por quinta vez en un solo minuto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Trunks, es solo que… ¿No te parece extraño que tu hermanita me invite a salir?- respondió en voz baja mirando en todas direcciones, no quería por nada del mundo que Vegeta fuera a escuchar que la princesa saiyajin lo había invitado a una cita.

-la verdad Goten… es que no- dijo el peli lila encogiéndose de hombros, su amigo de verdad que estaba exagerando las cosas- Bra es así, suele enamorarse de un muchacho distinto cada mes y creo que esta vez ha sido tu turno… lo siento-

-claro.

-solo te advierto una cosa, Goten- agregó príncipe sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla plana gigante que tenía al frente- no te enamores de ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó el pelinegro soltando el mando del juego para lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo y taparle la boca con ambas manos- ¿estás loco? ¡Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa!- hiso una pausa para vigilar que no hubieran moros en la costa- ¡acaso quieres que tu papá me mate!

Trunks se quitó las manos de su amigo de encima y se echó a reír con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de Goten.

-¡qué te parece tan gracioso!

-te gané- dijo apuntando la pantalla con un dedo y la cara aun llena de risa.

Goten volteó a ver la pantalla y pudo ver como el guerrero de traje azul que Trunks había escogido celebraba la victoria burlándose de su personaje. Suspiró y luego se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-¡está bien!- dijo sonriendo- pero aún estoy preocupado.

-hay Goten no seas niñita, ¡será una simple cita y ya!- le retó su amigo- además… sabes que confio en ti y sé que jamás podrías enamorarte de mi hermanita- soltó una carcajada- ¡vamos estamos hablando de Bra! La reina del melodrama.

El pelinegro soltó dos carcajadas nerviosas luego de recibir un golpecillo en la espalda por parte de su amigo- solo relájate- le animó.

-claro tienes razón Trunks, solo es una simple cita y ya.

Al día siguiente el hijo menor de Son Gokú se vistió y arregló como de costumbre lo hacía para salir en una cita.

-adiós mamá- se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía directo a la puerta.

-¡Goten! ¿Es tarde no vas a comer?- preguntó Milk llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

-hoy no ma… tengo una cita- grito antes de salir corriendo y despegar con destino a la corporación capsula.

-¡Cuídate Goten!- le gritó su madre de vuelta cuando el chico ya se había perdido en el cielo- espero que por fin se consiga una novia y se decida a sentar cabeza de una buena vez- gruñó por lo bajo- ¡y más le vale que tenga mucho dinero!

El vuelo se le hiso inusualmente largo a pesar de haber volado a toda velocidad, aterrizó en el jardín trasero cerca de la puerta que daba a la cocina evitando lo que más pudo acercarse a la cámara de gravedad donde seguramente estaría Vegeta, aunque estaba seguro de que este ya habría detectado su ki… solo esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para no interesarse en los absoluto. Verificó su apariencia en el reflejo de un vidrio. Se veía bien, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo.

Estaba decidido a entrar por la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de Bra llamándolo desde el balcón.

-¡Hey Goten! Por aquí

-Hola princesa- saludó con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía- ¿quieres que suba?

-no, está bien yo bajo- le respondió la hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

Goten volteó nuevamente para ir a esperarla en la sala pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando unos brazos lo atraparon por la espalda. Un gritillo de espanto escapó de sus labios y dio un salto para zafarse del agarre.

-¡Bra!- jadeó al ver a la chica con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro. Igualita a la de su padre. Se estremeció- ¡¿pero cómo?!

-¡sorpresa!- chilló la chica guiñando un ojo- mi papi me enseñó a volar.

-Vaya princesa que bien- contestó alegre Goten… eso solucionaba el tema del transporte pero aún tenía que pensar donde la llevaría y tenía que pensarlo rápido porque no quería que el "papi" de Bra lo viera llevándose a su niña. No quería recibir una paliza y menos por algo que estaba haciendo casi contra su voluntad. "Paciencia" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó la princesa apoyando las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Perfecto!- respondió, más para él que para la chica- también estoy muriendo de hambre, ¡ven sígueme!

Sin más Goten emprendió vuelo, pero cuando ya estaba a más de diez metros del piso recordó que estaba con la princesa saiyajin y reina del melodrama- tragó duro -seguramente la chica lo estaba viendo desde abajo con cara de pocos amigos por su descortesía… talvez debía haberla tomado de la mano o haber dicho algo caballeroso como "después de ti". ¡Ah! es que simplemente esas cosas románticas no le salían en una situación como esta en la que prácticamente estaba llevando a la hermanita de su mejor amigo a pasear. Se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver hacia el patio de la casa, muerto de miedo.

-¿Princesa?- llamó ladeando la cabeza al no encontrarla donde esperaba, la verdad no se veía por ningún lado.

-aquí estoy- respondió ella a unos metros por sobre él guiñando un ojo y haciendo el signo de la paz con los dedos- ¿qué ocurre Goten?

-¡hayayayay!- gritó Goten asustado moviendo brazos y piernas en el aire. Las carcajadas de Bra no se hicieron esperar.

El chico pestañeó dos veces con lentitud antes de dar real crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El pelo celeste de la chica era revuelto con suavidad por el viento haciendo que algunos mechones le chocasen en el rostro, algo que no parecía molestarle demasiado. Debía hacer una corrección mental… no era solamente la hermanita de su mejor amigo, era la "bella" hermanita de su mejor amigo. Pero aunque ahora fuese toda una adolecente y una realmente hermosa debía recordar en todo momento que se trataba precisamente de Bra la hija de Vegeta y hermana de Trunks quienes seguramente le darían una paliza si se llegaba interesar en ella.

-Goten… ¿me escuchas?

-¿ah?- la voz de Bra lo sacó de sus pensamientos- claro- dijo aunque obviamente no había escuchado nada.

-ok, ¿entonces vamos a ir al restorán que te dije?

Puso cara de espanto y se llevó una mano a la nuca al tiempo que volaba hacia atrás unos metros.

-em…-

La chica explotó en femeninas aunque terroríficamente parecidas a las de su hermano: carcajadas.

-no he dicho nada aun- dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello- solo jugaba contigo, a veces eres igual de idiota que mi hermano.

El comentario era ácido, si, como casi todo lo que Bra decía sobre Trunks pero había un deje de cariño y humor en su tono de voz. Las mejillas de Goten se sonrojaron por un momento lo suficientemente largo como para que la chica se percatara de ello. Ensombreció su semblante, juntó sus delineadas cejas y luego le hiso un gesto con la mano para que la siguiese.

A los pocos minutos de vuelo tranquilo llegaron a un bonito centro comercial. Aterrizaron varios metros antes de la entrada para no llamar la atención y apenas pusieron ambos pies en la tierra Bra se aliso el top, arregló la falda y acomodó su cintillo. Resopló y luego lo vio directo a los ojos con la sonrisa más seductora que podía conseguir.

-¿Listo?- preguntó pero no hubo respuesta en vez de eso Goten solo se le quedó viendo con cara de estúpido- ¡Hey!

-Ah, sí claro…vamos- respondió, viendo como Bra comenzaba a caminar a paso firme sobre sus botas bamboleando natural y ligeramente las caderas. Carraspeó y luego sacudió la cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos libidinosos de su mente.

"Por Kami… Goten la conoces desde que era un bebé, compórtate" pensó.

La alcanzó cuando Bra pasaba cerca de la entrada de un bonito restorán italiano, se adelantó trotando unos pasos y le abrió la puerta. La princesa se detuvo y se le quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-en realidad…- dijo rascándose la barbilla- estaba pensando en otro lugar.

-¿enserio, cuál?- preguntó luego de soltar la puerta y acercarse a la chica.

-ese- respondió la princesa apuntando un boliche al que solían acudir Goten y Trunks muy a menudo.

Soltó una carcajada, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿segura quieres ir allí?- preguntó. Ella asintió una vez con la cabeza-bien, vamos.

Entraron y eligieron una mesa céntrica, lo suficientemente alejada de la cocina como para que el pelo de Bra no se impregnara a ese fuerte olor a comida rápida y frituras. Miraron el menú y las ofertas escritas con letras grandes y grotescas imágenes en los mostradores y luego de unos momentos se les acerco una bonita camarera a tomarles la orden. Goten fue el primero en ordenar y luego de que la chica intentara coquetear descaradamente con él, Bra intervino con su mejor sonrisa y pidió "exactamente lo mismo que él"…

-gracias y ya te puedes ir querida- añadió acompañando sus palabras de un despectivo gesto de manos. Ella era la gran Bra Brief y nadie coquetearía con su cita frente a sus ojos.

Goten reprimió una carcajada y aplaudió mentalmente la forma tan elegante en la que Bra se deshizo de la molesta camarera, que a pesar de ser bastante atractiva no le llegaba ni a los talones a la princesita saiyajin.

-¿segura que podrás comer todo lo que pedí?- la desafió con tono burlón, ya que probablemente Bra ni siquiera había prestado atención a la larga lista de alimentos que él había ordenado.

\- ¿te refieres, a la hamburguesa triple con doble queso, las patatas fritas extra grandes, la ración extra grande de empanaditas de queso con salsa blanca y las dos gaseosas gigantes de coca que pediste? Será como ganarle una discusión a Trunks, pan comido- respondió golpeteando en la mesa con sus brillantes uñas de manicura probablemente recién hecha.

Goten pestañeó gratamente sorprendido y luego soltó una alegre carcajada.

-bueno princesa pero luego no llores cuando no puedas más.

-ya no soy una niña Goten, no seas idiota.

-Lo sé- respondió el viéndola directo a los ojos.

"Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo… concéntrate Goten"

La mesa se llenó de comida hasta el tope. Él se dispuso a comer con la conocida bestialidad que muestran los hombres saiyajin cuando tienen hambre y él tenía mucha. Ella en cambio comenzó a comer rápido pero con elegancia y sin mancharse ni una sola vez.

Cuando a Goten ya no le quedaba prácticamente nada para terminar se detuvo un segundo a mirar a Bra por sobre los montones de platos y pocillos vacíos que tenía amontonados a su lado de la mesa y la descubrió sonriente bebiendo la segunda gaseosa a través de una infantil pajilla rosa y rodeada de todos su platos vacíos.

-te gané- le dijo achinando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que a Goten se le antojó infinitamente tierno.

-así veo- respondió riendo.

-no hables con la boca llena, bestia.

-lo siento- se disculpó con la boca aun llena y luego ambos se echaron a reír. Goten paró de reír para observar la bonita forma en que lo hacía ella. Nunca lo había notado hasta ahora pero todo lo que Bra hacía lo hacía de una forma naturalmente bella.

"Debe ser porque es preciosa" se dijo a sí mismo.

-apuesto a que no puedes ganarme en ese juego de peleas- le desafió la peli celeste alzando una ceja y apoyando las manos en las caderas.

Algunas horas después Goten estaba más que seguro de que esta era por lejos una de las mejores citas de la historia, no sabía si era porque se conocían de toda la vida o precisamente todo lo contrario, y es que la visión que él se había formado de Bra en esos 17 años en que la conocía había resultado ser todo o casi todo mentira. Es diferente conocer a una mujer siendo la "hermana de tu amigo" o conocerla como simplemente la mujer que es.

Y Bra siendo simplemente Bra y no "la hija de Vegeta" ni "la hermana de Trunks" le encantaba.

Cuando ya no les quedaron más video juegos que probar y/o destruir decidieron ir a tomar aire fresco. Goten se elevó unos centímetros y tomo a Bra por la mano obligándola a emprender el vuelo a su lado. Volaron así cogidos de la mano hasta que Goten divisó un bonito prado para detenerse y disfrutar del poco sol que iba quedando.

-bonito lugar- comentó Bra mientras pasaba la mano por sobre las flores y la hierba que crecía libre.

Goten la observaba en silencio desde la comodidad de un tronco que yacía tumbado en medio del prado.

-no pensé que me la iba a pasar tan bien- admitió un poco avergonzado. Pero tenía que decirlo, él era una persona sincera y sentía la necesidad imperante de comentarle a Bra como se sentía.

Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

-¿pensaste que sería aburrido salir con la hermanita de tu mejor amigo?- el pelinegro asintió despacio, no quería que mal interpretara la situación ¡él ya no pensaba eso en absoluto!- está bien- le animó ella- siempre supe que pensabas eso… también sé que le temes a mi papi.

Goten rio sin ganas.

-me gustas son Goten- dijo ella aun de pie a varios metro de él. Goten alzó la mirada nuevamente para encontrarla con la suya y se perdió en esos brillantes ojos celestes. ¿Cómo es que en tan solo unas horas la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin le había robado el corazón de esa manera?

"Debo estar loco" Pensó

Goten era un chico enamoradizo, que amaba con toda la inocencia y desinterés que podía caber dentro de un ser humano y eso… era exactamente lo que a Bra más le gustaba de él, eso y el precioso físico de guerrero saiyajin que tenía. Bra necesitaba a alguien que la quisiese por lo que era, no por lo que tenía, no por su apellido. Alguien que temiera a Vegeta lo suficiente como para saber cómo actuar frente a él y que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para aun así quedarse a su lado. Y ese alguien no podía ser nadie más que Goten.

-y tú a mí- susurró cuando estuvo de pie junto a ella.

Ya era tarde para recordarse a sí mismo quien era esa chica a la que abría su corazón, ni lo que podría llegar a pasarle a él por lo que estaba haciendo, solo había cabida en su mente para una cosa:

El exquisito sabor a sandia de los labios de Bra.

* * *

** ¿Y bien? en realidad es PRIMERA vez que escribo sobre Db y eso es muy raro ya que es mi anime favorito en el mundo entero jajaja... creo que a partir de hoy comenzaré a escribir más. **

**Bien obviamente ya deben haber notado mi gusto por la pareja que hacen el hijo menor de Gokú y la princesa de Vegeta... jajaja ademas de que siento que juntos harían pasar muchas rabias y situaciones divertidas a sus padres... sobre todo a Vegeta.**

**La idea de este fic es ser un one shot, pero tal vez y dependiendo de mi inspiración podría escribir otros algo más cortitos e ir publicándolos como historias breves de estos dos :) sin una continuación lineal claro pero que quede bien. ¿Que les parece? **

**Gusto de muchas otras parejas de Db algunas cannon otras krack en fin DE TODO y espero escribir sobre ellas más adelante. !Les mando muchos saludos y cariños! bye**


	2. Una razón para volver

**Una razón para volver**

Milk lo obligó a visitar la corporación capsula con ella, comúnmente ni siquiera tendrían que habérselo pedido pues el mismo que habría ofrecido a ir y seguramente luego habría llorado para que lo dejasen quedar junto a su mejor amigo en el mundo entero pero desde que Trunks se había marchado junto a su padre Gokú y su sobrina Pan, ya no había nada –además de los video juegos abandonados de Trunks- que le llamara la atención en la corporación.

De todos modos saludó a Bulma con una gran sonrisa, le pidió permiso para ir a jugar con la consola de su hijo y desapareció camino al living.

Estaba en mitad de una importante pelea contra el archienemigo de su personaje, cuando sintió el enorme y familiar ki de Vegeta muy cerca. Volteó y le vio llegando por la puerta trasera con la pequeña Bra en brazos.

-Ho…hola tío Vegeta- saludó nervioso.

-No me digas tío- respondió el peli negro dejando a la niña en el piso con cuidado.

-Claro tío Vegeta, perdón- el príncipe Saiyajin gruño y despareció escaleras arriba. Dejando a Goten solo frente a la brillante mirada de la niña peli celeste.

-Hola Bra- le saludo revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¡Goten!- exclamo la niña arrojándose a sus brazos- extraño mucho a Trunks- sollozó.

-También yo- respondió él.

El abrazo se prolongó más de lo que esperaba pero aun así no le resultaba incómodo. Fue Bra quien terminó el contacto.

-¿Quieres jugar un video juego conmigo?-le invitó con una bonita sonrisa.

-Claro- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros- ¿tu papá no se enojará?

-No lo creo, hoy me ha enseñado unas nuevas técnicas ¿quieres ver?

El adolecente rio con ganas. Estuvo a punto de aceptar pero luego de imaginarse qué sanguinarias o peligrosas técnicas le podría haber enseñado Vegeta a la niña… desistió- luego me muestras princesa, ahora vamos por ese video juego que me prometiste.

-¿pero luego vendrás conmigo al patio para que te muestre lo que aprendí?

-ehh… claro- respondió nervioso pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal.

Varias sesiones de pelea virtual después, Goten estaba gratamente sorprendido de las habilidades para los juegos de la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Aunque le había ganado todas y cada una de las veces, ella había dado una buena pelea.

-¡ya es hora de que me acompañes afuera!- gritó la niña, empuñando sus aparentemente delicadas manos y saltando de la emoción.

-ok... ok-respondió él divertido.

Justo cuando estaban por poner un pie fuera de la corporación escucharon la estruendosa voz de Milk llamando a su hijo para volver a casa.

-lo siento princesa…

-no importa Goten- dijo la niña- pero vendrás mañana a verme ¿verdad que si?

-¡Claro!- exclamo él contento de saber que ahora si tenía una muy buena razón para volver a la corporación.

* * *

**Una "viñeta" algo más tierna... así podrían haber comenzado a llevarse mejor, talves al principio como hermanos postisos jaja pero luego bueno... mis esperanzas y sueños me obligan a imaginar que nacio amor entre ellos :) esque son tan perfectos en fin... espero pronto subir otra! haganme saber si les gustó... algunas serán cortitas y otras bueno no tanto o eso espero... no tienen un orden cronológico ni de ningun tipo simplemente voy escribiendo lo que se me viene a la cabeza sobre ellos con la finalidad de satisfacer mi sed de GotenxBra jajaja besossss AH...muchas gracias por lo review los amé de verdad... y si tienen alguna idea que quieran que plasme o alguna foto que les guste para poder fanfickear... no duden en hacermelo saber :D byeee**


	3. Pinta uñas

Hola :) he vuelto con una nuevo viñeta espero que les guste :) :3

* * *

**Pinta uñas**

-¡oh vamos!- gritó Goten dándose un golpe en la frente- ¡no puede ser que me ganes por quinta vez consecutiva!

Las carcajadas de Trunks resonaron por toda la corporación capsula.

-¡creo que haces trampa!- sentenció en peli negro.

-no Goten- dijo más tranquilo Trunks- lo que pasa es que te pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermana.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?!

Trunks sonrió de medio lado y luego empujó a su amigo- el amor te mata Goten, apuesto que podría derrotarte en un combate en menos de tres minutos.

-¡en tus sueños!- le respondió el pelinegro y en menos de un segundo ambos estaban en guardia listos para la pelea.

Goten estuvo a punto de dar el golpe inicial cuando…

-¡GOTEN!- una aguda voz los sacó de su concentración. Aunque no logró asustar a ninguno, Trunks apretó los dientes y vio con enojo como el aludido corría escaleras arriba. Suspiró y decidió esperarlo allí. No tenía ni un poco de ganas de escuchar –de más cerca- los gritos de su hermana.

El menor de los Son llegó a la pieza de su novia y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-que ocurre am…

Dejó la frase a medio terminar cuando se percató de la tensa situación en la que se encontraban Marron y Bra. Ambas de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con expresión furiosa. Hacer enojar a Marron era difícil, realmente muy difícil… pero cuando se lograba, la personalidad de número 18 salía a la luz de forma tan evidente que a veces a Goten le parecía estar viendo al androide en vez de a la chica. Se estremeció.

-¿Amor puedes decirle a Marron que yo tengo la razón?

-emm…- masculló el joven llevándose una mano a la nuca nervioso.

-Goten… ni se te ocurra- ordenó la rubia. El medio saiyajin les hecho un vistazo a ambas pero no logró decidirse, una era su novia y la otra su mejor amiga ¿Qué podía hacer él en una situación como esa?

-¿podrían decirme cual es el problema primero?- preguntó sonriendo.

Ambas chicas le explicaron rápido y de mala gana que no podían decidir cuál color de uñas debía usar Marron, Bra decía "rosa" y Marron insistía en el "anaranjado".

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es por eso que están tan enojadas?- dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cara de la impresión.

-Si- respondieron ambas al unísono.

-pues es muy fácil- comentó relajado caminando hacía el tocador y arrastrando a ambas chicas consigo- ambas están equivocadas.

Bra entrecerró los ojos viendo como Goten obligaba a la rubia a sentarse en el banquillo.

-el correcto es el color celeste!-exclamó tomando el frasquito que contenía dicho color- solo piénsenlo- les pidió al ver que sus caras de desconfianza rápidamente mutaban al enojo- combina perfecto con tu color de ojos Marron.

-es cierto intervino Bra- asombrada- ¡que listo eres amor!- agregó plantándole un beso en los labios que Goten agradeció con una sonrisa.

Marrón se vio en el espejo y luego sonrió avergonzada. Goten sin pensarlo desenroscó la tapa y se dio a la tarea de comenzar a pintar las uñas de su amiga con cuidado. Entonces justo en ese momento Trunks aburrido de esperarlo entró en la pieza y quedo pasmado al ver como Goten pintaba las uñas de Marron y conversaba amenamente con las chicas.

-¡Goten!- exclamó espantado aún bajo el umbral de la puerta.

El chico aludido dio un respingo y como si de repente hubiese reaccionado o despertado de un mal sueño, miró a su alrededor con una expresión igual o más horrorizada que la de su mejor amigo y se puso de pie de un salto, entregó las pinturas a su novia y caminó a paso rápido hacia Trunks que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Trunks… tienes razón, me estoy convirtiendo en una chica- sollozó abrazado al cuerpo de su amigo- sácame de aquí por favor.

-está bien Goten tranquilo… por favor resiste- dijo el peli lila con voz dramática y expresión compungida- abajo tengo lista una dosis de cervezas y video juegos- se elevó cargando al traumado pelinegro consigo- más tarde entrenaremos ¿sí? ¿Crees que eso te haga sentir mejor?

Marrón y Bra se les quedaron viendo hasta que ambos desaparecieron escaleras abajo. Luego explotaron en femeninas carcajadas mientras Bra retomaba la manicura abandonada por su novio.

-que dramáticos son los hombres- comentó la princesa- a veces hacen un drama por nada.

* * *

**Algo de comedia :) o intento de comedia jajaja no hay tanta interacción entre goten y bra pero es un intento de retratar como sería su vida luego de un tiempo estando juntos... Goten aprendiendo de de moda? jajaja con lo genia que es Bra de seguro!... y Trunks horrorizado al ver a su amigo haciendo cosas de "chica". lo siento si goten me quedó un poco mandilon... pero esq en mi mente es así con la personalidad que tiene bra de princesa y el tratando de consentirla en todo jajaja es tan lindo lo amo... les mando un beso y gracias por leer y sobre todo graciaaas por sus reviews! byee.**


	4. Flor de papel

**Flor de papel**

Cuando era muy pequeña Goten le había regalado algo que a esa edad le había parecido un tesoro digno de una reina.

Recordaba haber estado mirando las flores marchitas de su jardín con un gran puchero en el rostro. Es que a esa edad no lograba comprender como era que unas flores tan bonitas podían marchitarse así. ¡Era injusto!

El menor de los son se le había acercado extrañado de que la revoltosa y ruidosa hermanita de su mejor amigo llevase tanto tiempo quieta y en silencio viendo el jardín de flores de su abuelita.

-¿ocurre algo princesa?

Ella solo había volteado a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apuntando las flores marchitas con su dedito.

-¡oh! ya veo- había dicho él. Luego, sentándose a su lado en la hierba, se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle que si no se regaba y cuidaba con cariño las plantas, cualquiera por más bonita o especial que fuese, moriría.

Ella había asentido mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo y se había sorbido los mocos en un gesto que a Goten le había parecido muy tierno.

Cuando Vegeta llegó a buscarla espantó al chico con un gruñido, la aventó en sus brazos y le preguntó que ocurría. Ella le explicó con su corto vocabulario que las flores se morían. Su padre había soltado un bufido y a pesar de no haber hecho nada por remediar el asunto con las flores ni haber mostrado interés en lo más mínimo, se había quedado a su lado, jugando con ella todo el día.

Llegada la noche, luego de la cena. Cuando ya se hallaba acostada en su camita y tapada hasta el cuello, Goten había entrado por la ventana asustándola.

-no te asustes Bra, soy yo- había dicho él con una sonrisa- solo vine a traerte algo.

Ella se había enderezado en la cama al ver la bonita flor de papel que el joven pelinegro le ofrecía.

-¡bonita!- había dicho lanzándose a sus brazos. Y él había reído.

Ese día Goten, sin saberlo, le había regalado mucho más que una flor, ¡era una flor que nunca iba a morir! Y el sustento y razón de su amor incondicional hacia él.

Y por eso era que ahora muchos años después, cuando ya casi estaba por cumplir los quince, le dolía ver a Goten con Pares cogidos de la mano. Sentía que de alguna forma el papel de su flor podría comenzar a marchitarse…

Miró hacia abajo, hacia la mano con la que sostenía la flor sobre su regazo y la vio toda deshecha, claro, si lloras sobre el papel… este se arruina.

-!hay por Kami! que tarada soy- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿ocurre algo princesa?- esa voz. Ese ki. Justo en ese momento.

Volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos y apuntó la flor en su mano, con esos dedos finos y delicados, con las uñas pintadas y cuidadas que tenía ahora.

-¡Oh! ya veo- dijo él, al reconocer la flor.

Luego se sentó a su lado y cuando estaba a punto de explicarle nuevamente que las flores se deben cuidar...fue Bra quien habló.

-Sabes Goten, el amor es igual que las flores, si no se riega y se cuida con cariño, no importa cuán bonito ni especial sea, puede morir.

El hombre en el que se había convertido Goten calló, sorprendido por la veracidad y madures que denotaban las palabras de la joven hija de Vegeta.

-¿Princesa?

Bra le observó en silencio.

-si esa flor sigue viva….-comenzó apuntando la flor de papel que él mismo había hecho- para cuando tengas la edad suficiente ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

**Fin**

Hay Goten... no hagas esas cosas que me matas de amor... jajajaj ¿que les parece? a mí se me hace demasiado atractiva la idea de una Bra enamorada de Goten desde siempre, despues de todo el es muy tierno. Y bueno... no pude negar la existencia de Pares aunque me joda la vida y la odie... tan solo un poquito jajaja

Gracias por los reviews! sus comentarios me animan muchisimo :) gracias de verdad! siempre pueden comentarme que les pareció y si tienen alguna idea sobre estos dos que les gustaría que escriba solo haganmela saber... una sitacion una foto que les inspire no lo sé.

ah! y antes de que se me olvide aviso que esto es solo sobre Goten y Bra... no habra referencia a otras parejas que me gusten... a menos de que sean cannon claro esta :) asique no se preocupen quienes odian alguna pareja en particular jajaja besoooooos gracias por todo :3


	5. Ese bonito Ki

**Ese bonito ki**

Cuando Trunks le contó en secreto que iba a tener una hermanita, no se lo podía creer, hizo tantas preguntas seguidas que el peli lila terminó por golpearlo para que de una vez por todas lo dejase hablar.

Resultaba que su mamá estaba ¡embarazada! Y encima ya quedaba poco para el nacimiento de la que sería la heredera Brief… Goten no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-¡no te lo creo Trunks!- el niño aludido se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡que terco eres Goten! Vamos… te lo demostraré- dicho esto y sin esperar una respuesta emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad. Él que se moría de ganas de saber si todo eso era cierto o solo una nueva jugarreta de su amigo, no se lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió.

Llegaron a la Corporación Capsula y entraron como de costumbre por la puerta trasera. Caminaron a través de los largos e imponentes pasillos del enorme edificio riendo y charlando sobre cualquier cosa. Al doblar la última esquina antes de llegar al gran salón que daba a la cocina se toparon con el padre de Trunks.

-señor Vegeta- saludó Goten medio escondido tras su amigo, con voz tímida.

El príncipe Saiyajin le dedicó una mirada despectiva y siguió su camino luego de gruñirle dos escuetas frases a su hijo, que el pequeño respondió mecánicamente. Ni bien Vegeta desapareció escaleras arriba, un estruendoso grito los sorprendió.

-¿Trunks hijo estas en casa?- se escuchó la aguda voz de Bulma desde la cocina.

-Si mamá- gritó el niño de vuelta igual de fuerte- ¡estoy con Goten!

-¡Hola señora Bulma!- gritó el hijo de Gokú, al tiempo que emprendía carrera ansioso de comprobar lo que había escuchado de boca su amigo.

Y ahí estaba. Bulma se dio media vuelta al oírlos entrar en la habitación y sonrió alegre de verlos.

-Hola Goten, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí- le saludó- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó posando ambas manos en la pronunciada panza que llevaba.

El niño no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, se restregó los ojos con una mano e intentó no abrir demasiado la boca, mientras Trunks sonreía reía a carcajadas con aire ganador.

-pe-pero señora Bulma- masculló nervioso.

-Te lo dije Goten- intervino el otro niño empujándolo levemente en el hombro.

-es… es ¡GENIAL!- gritó saliendo por fin de su estupefacción- mi sobrina Pan tendrá una amiguita.

Bulma soltó una alegre carcajada.

-así es pequeño- respondió- ¿no crees que me veo linda?

-claro que si- respondió el niño con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿quieres acercarte?

-¿puedo?- preguntó dubitativo, pensando en que tal vez al señor Vegeta no le agradaría la idea.

-claro Goten no te preocupes por Vegeta- le animó Bulma como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-vamos Goten acércate ¿puedes sentir su ki verdad?- preguntó Trunks mientras lo jalaba de la manga en dirección a su mamá.

El niño llegó a punta de empujones frente a Bulma y le miró con los ojos abiertos y la boca curvada, sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer al recordarle a su adorado mejor amigo Gokú.

Demoró tanto tiempo frente a Bulma con la mano en el aire a centímetros del bulto que la propia mujer le tomó una mano y la posó sobre su vientre, él aguantó el aire cuando una ola de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Quiso alejarse pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, le pareció que de pronto su mano quedaba pegada a la piel de Bulma… era como si aquel bebé que crecía dentro de ella le atrajera terriblemente obligándole a quedarse cerca.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Ahí estaba ese pequeño pero poderoso ki, intentó alejarse nuevamente porque se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que, algo en ese ki vibraba en sintonía con el suyo propio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Trunks que al parecer llevaba un buen rato hablándole.

Abrió los ojos y sintió sobre el la mirada expectante de Bulma y de su mejor amigo.

-es… un ki muy bonito- concluyó con tono inocente.

-y poderoso- agregó el peli lila con tono orgulloso.

-sí que lo es- respondió él.

Más tarde ese mismo día cuando volaba de regreso a su casa en la montaña paoz, no podía dejar de pensar en lo "bonito" que le había parecido ese ki. No sabía bien como describirlo, era algo nuevo, agradable… simplemente lindo.

Ese mismo pensamiento le había acosado algunos meses después cuando Trunks le invitó a su casa para que conociese a su hermanita. La había mirado por sobre el barandal de la pequeña cunita y lo único que había logrado articular cuando Bulma le pidió su opinión fue que era la niña más bonita que había visto. No quería que lo mal entendieran, él amaba a su sobrina, era una bebé preciosa pero Bra tenía algo distinto.

El mismo pensamiento era el que lo tenía ahora, muchísimos años después, sentado frente al príncipe saiyajin y su esposa en la sala de la corporación, con los nervios carcomiéndole los sesos. Seguro de que la voz le fallaría cuando tuviese que hablar, seguro de que las piernas le cederían cuando se tuviese que poner de pie. La mirada de Bulma, era pura compresión y la sonrisa en sus labios intentaba otorgarle tranquilidad pero estaba allí, aferrada al brazo de su esposo que muy por el contrario de ella le escrutaba con una férrea mirada de hierro, que atravesaba hasta lo más profundo de sus miedos, desarmándolo por completo.

Hasta que sintió ese ki acercarse desde el segundo piso. Hasta que vio a Bra aparecer luciendo un simple vestido de verano, tan segura de si misma como siempre, caminando a paso seguro hacía él sobre sus tacones. Hasta que la vio a ella y le volvió el alma al cuerpo, Sintió que la voz le volvía, que los nervios se le iban.

Tuvo un arranque de valentía y se puso de pie para soltar rápido y seguro lo que tenía para decir, sin darse tiempo de pensar en la tempestad que podría desatar:

-Señor Vegeta, Tía Bulma…- tomó aire y vio de reojo como Bra le sonreía- estoy enamorado de su hija.

* * *

**Una viñeta más :) esta vez desde la perspectiva de Goten, creo que ya hacía falta una así, espero actualizar pronto, que les guste mucho! y que sigan apoyando este pequeño proyecto.**

**GRACIAS por sus reviews y gracias tambien a quienes leen mi fic simplemente. los follow y fav... me encantan! gracias por todo. Cada día me gusta más y más esta pareja :) muchos besos a todos y cariños.**

**Aryki**


	6. Los que pelean ¿se aman?

**Los que pelan ¿se aman?**

Nunca se imaginó que terminaría así. ¿Cómo era que de pronto estaba enamorado de la hermanita de su mejor amigo? ¡La hermanita pequeña de Trunks! ¡BRA! Si la gente lo apuntara en la calle y le gritara pervertido… estarían en todo su derecho, porque así se sentía. Debería aparecer alguien y enviarlo al maldito infierno por ser tan mal amigo para con Trunks, debería alguien darle una paliza por fijarse en la persona menos indicada. Pero nadie lo hacía, ni nadie lo haría. Porque en los ojos del resto del mundo, ellos dos: Bra y Goten eran los peores enemigos.

Y lo eran. Hasta hace algunos meses. Si le hubiesen preguntado a Goten por la peli celeste hermana de su mejor amigo, algunos meses atrás, no habría hecho otra cosa que soltar un bufido y apretar los labios para no escupir la sarta de insultos que se le amontonaban en la boca ni bien oía el nombre de la malcriada hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

Cosa parecida ocurría cuando Trunks alguna vez, por equivocación consultaba a su hermana por el paradero de Goten o cualquier cosa relacionada con él. La princesa solía soltar algo parecido a "no sé, ni me interesa lo que haga ni donde esté el inepto de tu amiguito", eso cuando la encontraba de buen humor, porque de ser el caso contrario podía arriesgar desde un manotón hasta recibir el poderoso lanzamiento de cualquier cosa que la heredera Brief tuviese a la mano.

Para ella, Goten era el ser más idiota, repugnante e inepto que podría alguien cruzarse en el universo. Y para él, Bra era la perfecta personificación de los peores adjetivos que se le venían a la cabeza cada vez que la veía pasar.

Pero todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, y si le preguntásemos a cualquiera de los dos, en que momento pasó, ambos coincidirían en un mismo día y un mismo momento.

Ese día Goten se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde echado en el sillón frente a la pantalla plana extra grande en la sala principal de la corporación capsula. Justo esa habitación donde se debe transitar, si o si, para llegar a la cocina. Trunks y su mejor amigo estaban aprovechando el día libre de entrenamiento de la forma más productiva que se les había podido ocurrir… una maratón de video juegos.

Los gritos iban y venían, risas estridentes retumbaban en las paredes y largos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a los sensibles oídos de la princesa saiyajin que intentaba leer una revista en su habitación. ¡Ya bastante tenía con tener que soportar la molesta presencia del ki del estúpido de Goten como para tener que soportar sus gritos y ruidos molestos! Encima, su madre no le había permitido comer en la pieza y había tenido que bajar hasta la mesa a almorzar con la familia y verle la horrible cara de imbécil al amiguito de su hermano.

Lo peor de todo, era que para esa hora, su insaciable estómago saiyajin nuevamente rugía hambriento. Pero ella era fuerte y podía resistir, por lo que simplemente atendió la necesidad básica y urgente de deshacerse de los ruidosos gritos de los dos ineptos adictos a los videojuegos, tomó el control de la puerta, apretó el botón para cerrarla agradeciendo no tener que ponerse de pie y finalizó su acción instalándose unos fonos con música a todo volumen. Eso debía bastar, aunque aún pudiera sentir la molesta presencia de ese ki allá abajo.

De nada había servido quejarse, más tarde, con su padre, pues Vegeta simplemente la había observado en silencio y luego había continuado su camino hacia uno de sus extensos e interminables entrenamientos. Y su estómago... sonaba y rugía cada vez con mayor potencia, a ese paso tendría que bajar y verle la cara al idiota.

Hizo un berrinche y luego deseó con todas su fuerzas saber la maravillosa técnica de tele transportación que usaba su tío Gokú o al menos saber volar para poder salir por la ventana y entrar a la cocina por la puerta que daba al patio. Pero no… no sabía.

Debía hacer una nota mental: "pedirle a papi que me enseñe a volar"

Mientras tanto Goten y Trunks seguían disfrutando de su día libre, hasta que el segundo recibió una llamada de su madre que necesitaba de su ayuda urgentemente en la empresa. Luego de quejarse, rogar y casi llorar, el peli lila bajó los hombros, suspiró y accedió a la petición de Bulma. Prometió a Goten volver en no más de 2 horas y emprendió vuelvo de inmediato.

El menor de los Son, pasaba tanto tiempo en la corporación que para nada le incomodaba quedarse solo allí, sobre todo si tenía una pila de juegos para probar. El único problema que tenía era que, por milésima vez en el día… tenía hambre.

Voluntariamente débil contra sus pulsiones biológicas, se puso de pie y caminó a paso tranquilo, casi perezoso hasta la despensa.

Bra, en tanto, resignada a tener que ver el maldito rostro de su peor enemigo, tomo valor y sobre todo pidió encarecidamente paciencia a Kami-sama, para finalmente encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras en puntillas y espió dentro de la habitación de la tv para tantear el panorama, para su sorpresa no había nadie allí. Suspiró aliviada y enderezó los hombros para continuar su camino resuelta y sin preocupaciones, sabía que el amiguito de su hermano aún estaba allí, en algún lugar, pero la corporación era un lugar suficientemente grande como para poder evitar encontrarse con él. O eso pensó ella.

Goten estaba terminando de llenar un pote con alimentos, agachado tras la puerta de una de las alacenas con medio cuerpo dentro del mueble cuando escuchó un ruidito que le sorprendió, alzó la cabeza mucho antes de lo debido y se dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que Bra, que se encontraba aun tratando de alcanzar unos de los platos en el mueble superior al otro extremo de la cocina soltó un gritillo agudo y dejó caer la tasa que sostenía en una de sus manos.

El objeto se estrelló contra el cantó de la mesa en la que se apoyaba la chica y filudos trocitos de loza saltaron en su dirección atacando sin conmiseración su tersa piel que quedaba al descubierto. Bra retrocedió hasta apoyar ambas manos en el mueble del otro extremo de la habitación y soltó un quejido de dolor contenido.

-¡Bra!

El grito la hiso levantar la cabeza para ver la figura de su archi-rival acercarse a ella a velocidad sobre humana, antes de mirarse las manos ensangrentadas y perder la conciencia.

Goten atrapó el cuerpo de la peli celeste antes de que siquiera alcanzase a perder el equilibrio, la levantó sin el menor esfuerzo y voló con ella hasta la sala para depositarla allí sobre el sillón.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar si quiera en la desesperación Bra abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre los mullidos almohadones del sofá.

-idiota

Fue lo primero y único que pensó, y lo primero que logró decir.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Goten ignorando el insulto a duras penas.

-perfecta- respondió la princesa señalando sus pequeñas heridas sangrantes con una ceja encorvada de forma sarcástica.

Antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera pensar una respuesta la peli celeste se puso de pie y caminó cuatro pasos en dirección a su habitación. Luego se detuvo y volteo a ver al culpable de todo.

-eres un….- suspiró con rabia y se pasó dos dedos ensangrentados por la frente para despejarla del cabello que se le pegaba.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe y malcriada- replicó él, al insulto inconcluso.

La princesa caminó sobre sus pasos furiosa de regreso al lugar frente a Goten, preparó una cachetada mortal con una mano alzada que él atrapo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Intentó con la otra pero el resultado fue el mismo. El corazón le dio dos estruendosos latidos contra el pecho y tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no soltar un suspiro cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano entreabrió la boca y pudo sentir su fresco aliento chocando contra su piel.

-te odio- masculló orgullosa más para recordárselo a ella misma que para él. Pero el sonido de la última sílaba de lo que ya no era quedó atrapado entre sus labios y los ajenos. Que de pronto le robaban el aire y el corazón.

Era sin ninguna duda lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida, ella era la gran Bra Brief y nadie ¡NADIE! La callaba de un beso… excepto Goten. Él sí que podía y sabía hacerlo.

Él, aun no se explica porque la besó, tal vez era que siempre le había gustado, tal vez eran besos y no insultos los que se le abarrotaban en los labios cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. No estaba seguro, de nada más que querer seguir besándola cada día hasta que pudiese amarla de alguna otra forma.

Porque eso no podía ser, no debía ser, pero era…

Sus discusiones no terminaron, cada vez que Bra podía provocaba a Goten a punta de insultos y ofensas solo para que al final, él le cerrara la boca con un beso. Porque de eso se trataba, ella le gritaba cosas que realmente no pensaba ni sentía y él rendido a su debilidad daba el paso para alcanzar lo que ambos anhelaban. Amor.

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto con una viñeta más "atrevida" jajaja ok no pero un poco menos tierna... Solo puedo dar las gracias por los preciosos reviews que recibo :3 graciaaaaas espero les guste esta nueva historia y vamos si tienen alguna idea solo digamenlo y probablemente termine plasmada aquí! espero esten todos muy bien y nos leemos en la proxima. (ah... estaré intentando actualizar una vez por semana mínimo) byee mucho amor para uds.. **


	7. Un número más

**Un número más**

El número de novias de Goten que desfilaron frente a la familia era algo que ya no la ocupaba, y eso que ni siquiera se dignaba a pensar en el- seguramente- amplio importe de cuantas otras mujeres que rendidas bajo los encantos y la palabrería del menor de los son caían hechizadas a sus brazos.

Nada de eso le preocupaba, ¿Por qué? Por el simple motivo de que ella nunca ¡Jamás! Se consideraría un número más en la vida del saiyajin de pelos revueltos. Ella era mucho más que eso.

Tampoco es que se sintiera especialmente orgullosa de lo que había hecho todos esos años pero no podían culparla… desde pequeña que sentía el corazón latir más rápido cuando él estaba cerca. Y después de pasar prácticamente toda la vida pendiente de alguien y que luego, de un momento para otro ese alguien comience a fijarse en ti, que te diga que le gustas, que quiere que tengan "algo", es muy – que digo muy- ¡demasiado! Tentador.

Y así es como se te van rápidamente los días y los meses, hasta que llegó ese día, el día en que se cumplía un año de esa "relación" total y completamente informal, pasional y prohibida que llevaban. Y ella por fin se lo cuestionaba todo.

Era verdad, no era un simple número más en la lista de novias de Goten, era mucho peor que eso, era aquella mujer que sin importar la novia oficial de turno siempre estaba ahí, esa por la cual él dejaba plantada a sus citas, por la cual volaba kilómetros en las frías noches de invierno, esa a la que le llevaba flores y regalos pero también juego de lencería porque no era necesario decir demasiado para entender lo que querían cuando estaban juntos.

Si le preguntaban si se había divertido, claro que sí, si había sido feliz… muchas veces o eso creía ella. Porque recién hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba ver llegar a Goten cogido de la mano de otra, sin importar que hace menos de dos horas lo hubiese tenido sudando sobre su cuerpo, diciéndole a gritos cuanto la amaba.

En esos tiempos ella creía que no le importaba o talvez eso se obligaba a creer, porque se creía infinita, invencible, imposible de enamorar. Pero nada de eso era cierto. Si, ella era la gran Bra Brief hija del poderosísimo Vegeta y la Hermosa e inteligente Bulma… pero se había enamorado perdidamente de Goten.

Y eso era peligroso.

Tanto que debía alejarse, no estaba huyendo claro que no, la grandísima Bra jamás huía de una batalla, pero en casos como ese; corazón que huye sigue vivo para otro amor, y así lo había entendido.

La decisión estaba tomada, hace algunos días había hablado con Goten sobre eso, luego de verle salir por más de 4 meses con la misma chica: Pares. Había entendido que tal vez iba para serio y en una conversación casual de esas que Bra siempre buscaba tener con las novias de Goten, solo para ponerlo nervioso, la linda Pares le había comentado sus planes de matrimonio. La noticia le había caído como un golpe en el estómago y había desaparecido del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación.

Entonces encontró su límite, se auto impuso un alto y se prometió así misma detener toda esa locura. La charla con Goten tuvo un terrorífico parecido a un monólogo, donde ella expuso punto por punto todo lo que pensaba y sentía, con tono bajo pero autoritario y decidido, y donde él solo se limitó a escuchar. De eso, como dije, ya algunos días.

Él seguía con su vida, paseando con Pares de la mano y llevándola a cada reunión familiar, y ella intentando darse una oportunidad con el lindo muchacho de su universidad que hace meses intentaba invitarla a salir.

El día de la tan anhelada cita, había a su vez uno de los conocidísimos eventos que tanto gustaba su madre de organizar y que tanto odiaba su padre asistir. Todos estaban allí, desde el maestro Roshi hasta el mismísimo Goten y su novia.

Después de comer extrañamente poco, se excusó con los invitados y se perdió escaleras arriba para estar lista a la hora de la cita. Al ver esto Goten se acercó a su mejor amigo y consultó indirectamente el porqué de la desaparición de Bra.

Para cuando el timbre sonó ella estaba lista, enfundada en un bonito vestido rojo, peinada y maquillada para la ocasión, su madre alabó el atuendo y la joyas y todos los amigos hicieron buenos comentarios al verla pasar. Hasta la mismísima Pares le sonrió luego de soltar un bonito cumplido. Pero él no estaba allí.

Salió del salón principal a paso firme sobre sus tacones altos pero con el corazón confundido, de verdad esperaba verlo allí, de verdad ansiaba mostrarle que también ella podía intentar ser feliz.

-¿De verdad vas a salir con él?

-Si- respondió ella sin voltear luego de sentir esa conocida voz tras su espalda cuando atravesaba el pasillo.

-No puedes.

Soltó una breve y femenina carcajada.

-Claro que puedo.

-Tú me amas- argumentó él cuándo ella por fin volteo a verlo.

-Y tú a mí- respondió- pero aun así estas con Pares- agregó levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-no me provoques Bra.

-no lo hago, ya no más- usó el mismo tono tranquilo de antes pero con un poco más de acentuación para negar.

-no quiero que él te toque- susurró junto a su oído luego de aferrarla por la muñeca y traerla hacia sí.

-y yo no quiero que tú te cases- suspiró- pero no todo se puede en la vida.

Goten la aferró con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y le besó la frente antes de dejarla ir. Ella lo miró de reojo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, y se demoró un eterno segundo, segundo que fue suficiente para alcanzar a oír lo que él tenía para decir.

-voy a luchar por ti Bra, lo juro.

* * *

**Me los imagino cada vez más grandes, no lo sé... lástima que actualizo recien hasta hoy (domingo) mal momento para leer pero bueno recien hasta ahora me vino una idea y bueno aquí esta... MUCHAS GRACIAS por los hermosos reviews :) siempre me hacen muy feliz, generalmente no puedo responderlos porque mi celular bueno.. no es la gran maravilla y se queda pegado y es un lio asique les doy las gracias por aquí a todos :) tengo una pregunta... ¿quieren lemmon? en algun momento o prefieren dejarlo así... diganmelo ustedes, yo amo el lemmon jajaja pero tampoco quiero espantar a nadie. espero sus respuestitas hermosas :)**

**BESOS! **


	8. He soñado contigo

Segunda y última parte de: "Un número más"

**He soñado contigo**

He soñado contigo, he soñado todas las malditas noches contigo, y no sé ni porque las maldigo con tanto fervor si me encanta… si antes de caer rendido por las noches lo único que hago es clamar a todo lo divino que aparezcas en mis sueños.

Y siempre lo haces.

Y es que es el único momento en que te puedo tener tan cerca, el único momento en que te puedo tocar, en el que te puedo ver sonreír para mí. Porque cuando despierto, cuando me levanto, en lo cotidiano, en lo real solo me queda el recuerdo de la cálida sensación de tus labios sobre los míos, el suave murmullo de su voz contra mi oído.

Lo único que alcanzo a divisar de ti es el bonito brillo de tus cabellos celestes que sobresalen indomables como tu carácter y se asoman tras la protectora sombra de tu padre, y cuando me juego la vida y te alcanzo en un pasillo, cuando corro tras de ti luego de alguna reunión familiar; mi única recompensa es una parca y fugaz mirada por sobre tu hombro, o en su defecto una austera palabra que no hace otra cosa, sino, prolongar mi desolado ayuno de ti.

Y es que con solo murmurar mi nombre, con ese tono quedo y los ojos fijos en cualquier otra cosa, me haces saber, me obligas a aceptar eso que ya sé y que tanto me atormenta: que todo esto es mi culpa.

Y tienes razón, es mi culpa por no querer admitir lo obvio, por no querer enfrentar las consecuencias de haberme enamorado de ti. Por ser un maldito egoísta y quererte solo para mí, cuando yo no era solo para ti.

Me atormento diariamente al preguntarme porque no te detuve aquel día cuando me explicaste con lágrimas en los ojos y toda esa decisión en el corazón lo que sentías, cuando me anunciaste con el rostro volteado para no quebrarte, para no perder tu esencia altanera, que "de una vez por todas" te alejarías de mí.

Nunca algo me había dolido tanto, nunca nada me había hecho sangrar con tanto ardor el alma, ni siquiera un golpe en batalla, ni siquiera la pérdida de un compañero en la lucha. Nada me ha retorcido las entrañas con tanto poder como lo hicieron tus palabras sinceras, cuando dijiste que me amabas pero aun así giraste el picaporte de la puerta y te marchaste con otro.

Recién ahora me puedo jactar de entender lo que sentías, recién hasta este momento pude discernir en algún mínimo grado el sufrimiento al que yo te sometía a diario. Y me odio.

Es por eso que me enjugué las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo y volví a la fiesta, solo para tomar a Pares de la mano y llevarla fuera de allí. Le expliqué, me humillé, porque me sentía culpable de hacerle eso también ella, le pedí perdón cuando su característica sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro. Cuando la confusión fue lo único que quedo de ella. Cerré los ojos para no ver cuando me odiase, para no ver cuando se largara de allí maldiciéndome justamente. Pero en vez de eso sentí la calidez de su delicada mano sobre mi hombro.

-solo prométeme algo Goten- de sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas que amenazaban con acuchillarme el alma, pero su boca era adornada por una linda sonrisa.

-lo que sea, lo haré.

-prométeme que vas a luchar por ella.

Y Aquí estoy, todas mis luchas han sido en vano, ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo me serviría para poder derrumbar esa enorme muralla que yo mismo te ayude a construir entre nosotros. Pero algo voy a conseguir. Voy a descubrir todos tus misterios, voy a descifrar todas tus miradas.

Porque, vamos, he soñado todas las noches contigo ¿Cuántos secretos puedes tener que yo no haya descubierto ya en mis sueños?

No me voy a rendir.

...

Bra tomó dobló el papel por la mitad con cuidado, pasó sus dedos por las esquinas para alisar las arrugas que había dejado al leerla por quinta vez en el día y pensó que si él viese la carta ahora, no la reconocería, así llena de posones secos de lágrimas y arrugas imborrables, con la tinta corrida y la letra ya casi ilegible, pero ella la sabía de memoria, y solo le basta ver el trazo firme de la mano de Goten sobre el papel para recitar sin pausas todo lo que aquellos párrafos clamaban.

Suspiró.

El viento helado que le calaba los huesos era su única compañía en aquella agónica espera, comía ansias por verle la cara otra vez, esperando que regresase junto los demás guerreros Z de otra ardua batalla, pero tenía que armarse de paciencia, aunque los brazos se le deshicieran en brazos y los labios le ardiesen en besos.

Hasta que por fin llegaron, vio a su padre y a Trunks pasar volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la corporación y luego fijó la mirada en aquella pequeña casita en la montaña Paoz.

Se puso de pie al divisar las tres cabelleras negras aterrizando sobre la hierba. Vio a su tía Milk, a Videl y a su amiga pan salir a su encuentro. Suspiró nuevamente y se rodeó con sus propios brazos el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y empleó todas sus fuerzas para aumentar su pequeño ki.

De inmediato él pareció alerta, viendo en todas direcciones hasta dar con la delgada figura a lo lejos. Y corrió, aunque no se lo creía, corrió y luego voló, porque no cabía en sí de felicidad. Porque no lograba dar crédito a lo que sus ojos y su desbocado corazón le indicaban con ahínco.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, lleno de frustraciones, de deseo, de amor. Se besaron de igual forma. Luego ella lo detuvo para poder hablar, aun con la frente pegada a la del otro.

-yo tampoco me voy a rendir…

* * *

**Hola hola! actualizando seguido! Yuju todo un logro para mi, por primera vez actualizo tan cerca y no sé me siento feliz de hacerlo. Espero les guste el cap! y como siempre muchisisisimas gracias a todos todos todos por sus reviews y favs :3 me llenan de amooor puro, de verdad. **

**Aclaración **

**es el segundo y ultimo cap de "un número más", osea la continuación del chapter anterior, pero... NO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAP DEL FIC. creo que aun no se me acaban las ideas, y espero que no pase muy pronto. bueno solo eso. muchos besos estoy aquí esperando el estreno de la peli de dbz, falta poco para el 18 de junio :) ¿ustedes también lo esperan? supongo que si. **

**Bueno ahora si me despido, muchos besos y cariños a todos quienes leen, Bye.**


	9. A pies descalzos

**A pies descalzos**

Su madre la había encontrado allí, a pie descalzo sobre la fría loza del recibidor con la mirada pérdida, abrazándose a sí misma para soportar el frio que se colaba por la ventana abierta y azotaba su delicado cuerpo bajo la delgada tela del conjunto de dormir, con su lacio cabello celeste todo revuelto como con la almohada aun pegada a la cabeza, pero no le pareció raro, últimamente era común verla así. Perdida.

Lo que Bulma no podía notar, o tal vez si podría si no estuviese tan apurada por las mañanas antes de partir al trabajo, eran las leves ojeras de su hija por no dormir, la irregular forma en la que respiraba de agitación, los labios hinchados de tanto ser besados y mordidos, la manos y el cuerpo tibios de tanto tocar y recorrer otro cuerpo durante las noches.

Y ahí estaba con la tasa de café humeante entre las manos, preguntándole por milésima vez que le pasaba, y recibiendo una y mil veces la misa respuesta.

-Nada mamá.

Un suspiro contenido más de su hija menor y luego desaparecía escaleras arriba. Como pensativa.

Y es que nadie nunca la iba a entender, porque nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, nadie sabía quién se metía por la noches en su pieza y abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad se acomodaba sobre ella en la cama, y la besaba y la tocaba ansioso, deseoso de sentirla suya.

Y ella no era capaz de hacer nada para detenerlo, y tampoco quería hacerlo, por algo dejaba la ventana sin seguro todas las noches, por algo había pedido mudarse a la habitación más lejana de la corporación, por algo lo llamaba con los ojos cerrados cuando ya no daba más de tanto placer.

Porque si él la tocaba, la piel le ardía allí, donde desnuda hacía contacto con la suya, porque si él la besaba… la boca se le deshacía en llamas, porque cuando él se colaba dentro de ella, la realidad se desvanecía en calor. En rojo vivo, de pasión, de sangre, de prohibido, de tentación.

Y eso era lo que más le gustaba, que era prohibido, que ella era su mayor y único pecado. ¡Era la única capaz de aflorar ese tipo de sentimientos de una persona tan buena como él! Solo allí podía ver arder la llama incandescente de la minúscula pizca de maldad que él tenía dentro. Y eso… la volvía loca.

Y entre gemidos y gruñidos ahogados por los feroces besos, lo único que se oía era la eterna promesa de placer que existía entre los dos, y que si había que parar, pararían pero que nadie podría cercenarles jamas los recuerdos, que ningún callejón sería capaz de ocultar entre sus oscuros rincones lo que fueron. Lo que son cuando están juntos.

Y cuando el sol se animaba a asomar sus narices por sobre las colinas, ella le despertaba sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

-Está amaneciendo amor.

Él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y la pena de tener que alejarse de su calor, de su olor a mujer amada. Y antes de marcharse a caer rendido sobre su propia cama en su propia casa, nuevamente le hacía el amor.

Un beso y ayudarle a vestirse era lo único que faltaban para partir.

Y ella se levantaba, con el bretel colgando suelto del hombro, a pies descalzos para sentir lo gélido del piso, porque cuando él se iba se sentía fría, aunque el cuerpo aun le ardiera en caricias recientemente hechas y recibidas.

Y por las mañanas temía que los descubrieran, porque si lo hacían, lo arrancarían de su lado, se lo arrebatarían de los brazos y se convertirían en el triste recuerdo de que lo no pudo ser pero debió serlo, solo les quedaría la triste mirada cabizbaja cuando se cruzasen bajo la permanente atención de todos. Por eso se apresuraba a tapaba su boca por las mañanas cuando el nombre de su amado se le escapaba de entre los labios en forma de susurro: Goten.

* * *

**Lo sé más cortito de lo usual pero en fin... me parece justo :) espero poder actualizar luego! la universidad me tiene tapada en cosas! asique deseenme suerte para econtrar un momento y poder escribir! LES MANDO UN GRAN BESOTE, gracias por los comentarios que me llenan el corazón de amor... GRACIAS**


	10. El mago

**El mago**

Sacó a puar del sombrero y lo dejó ir para que pudiese descansar, el pobre ya no daba más, definitivamente entretener princesas no era lo suyo… y aunque a Goten se le daba muy bien en el pasado… ahora Bra, es decir, la princesa en cuestión ya tenía casi veinte años y no era para nada fácil de convencer.

-Pobre Puar- comentó con una mueca en el rostro y un tono tan apesadumbrado que casi obligó a Goten a levantar el rostro para mirarla.

Allí estaba, tal y como la había encontrado; triste. Él no sabía la razón, pero poco importaba… si la princesa estaba triste él debía hacerla feliz, como fuese debía sacarle una sonrisa, si tenía que hacer el ridículo ¡lo haría! todo en razón de no verle sufrir.

Suspiró cansado, cuando era una pequeña de vestido con puntos y brillantes coletas celestes, podía alegrarla con un par de trucos de magia trillados, pero Bra ya no era una niña…

Claro que ya no era una niña, hacía tiempo había dejado de serlo, ahora… era la mujer más linda que él había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Apartó la mirada cuando logró reaccionar, no podía decir con seguridad cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola, pero aun así, cuando ya había fijado su mirada lejos de la dulce figura de Bra podía describir con la precisión de un reloj cuando marca la hora, la forma en que ella cruzaba las piernas al sentarse, con ese aire de reina de la belleza, con los tobillos ligeramente juntos y el cuerpo ladeado en la silla.

Aquel día llevaba las piernas enfundadas en unas medias transparentes de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el suyo natural, él lo sabía bien, pues conocía de memoria las bonitas tonalidades que tomaba la piel de Bra en cada estación. Una falda ajustada muy por sobre las rodillas color carmesí era la encargada de darle un aspecto brillante y sensual, eso sumado a la camisa a tono con los últimos botones abiertos de manera despreocupada pero sugerente, formaban un cuadro del más fino y delicado deleite para el medio saiyajin.

Ella se removió en la silla buscando llamar su atención, Goten reaccionó y de un momento a otro ideó un plan maestro, ¡brillante! ¡Espectacular! Según su propia apreciación; digno de ser aplaudido de pie.

-Necesito una voluntaria del público- dijo volviendo al personaje, fingió mirar a las personas tras la muchacha aunque en realidad ambos sabían que estaban completamente solos.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Bra- ¿señorita sería tan amable de ayudarme?

Ella asintió ahora con una sonrisa más amplia. Tomó la mano que Goten -el mago- le ofrecía y se puso de pie.

-¿y bien?

-_Para mí próximo truco_\- comenzó Goten con tono serio y profesional- _Necesito que me beses y haré aparecer mágicamente mariposas en tu estómago_.

Cerró los ojos riendo, esperando oír los gritos chillones o la risa estruendosa de la chica. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió los tibios labios de su amada presionando son delicadeza sobre los suyos. Magia pura, real.

Ese día Bra no logró decidir si en realidad Goten era un buen mago… o simplemente estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

** Siglos... lo sé pido perdón :( para compenzar publiqué hoy un pequeño escrito sobre Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma por si hay alguna o algun fan de la familia de la hermosa Bra.**

**Hoy les traigo una viñeta tierna inspirada en un verso de pablo neruda (las cursivas en el diálogo de Goten) en cuanto lo leí, imaginé a Goten diciendo eso... adorable.**

**Como siempre Gracias por los lindos comentarios, leo todos y cada uno de ellos! Gracias por tanto amor y felicidad que dan a mi corazón! **


	11. Ladrón que roba a ladrón

**Ladrón que roba a ladrón**

El viento les pegó en la cara con fuerza cuando la nave de Bulma aterrizó a un lado en el patio de la corporación. Pequeñas hojas cafés del árbol en periodo otoñal volaron dispersas y libres chocando contra sus cuerpos juguetonamente, Bra protegió sus ojos y cabello con un precioso pañuelo de seda que luego de aquella potente ráfaga quedaría bueno para nada.

-Hola má- saludó luego de quitarse la pañoleta arruinada de encima y verla con el ceño medio fruncido.

-Bra, cariño- la mujer bajó de la nave seguida de Vegeta que dedicó una corta pero significativa mirada de cariño a su hija, y luego una de desprecio para el menor de los Son.

La chica rió al voltear a ver a Goten quien había permanecido extrañamente silencioso hasta ese momento, talvez por la imponente presencia del príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Goten tienes un…

-¿Gorro?- completó el medio saiya.

-No, un…

-¿Cabello genial?

-NO- gritó- Tienes una maldita…

-Bueno Bra no es para que digas malas palabras…- reclamó el peli negro cruzando los brazos y dando media vuelta ofendido.

La chica bufó molesta y le mandó un empujón por la espalda.

-Idiota- soltó aun molesta, suspiró para calmarse y luego continuo- Solo quería decir que tienes una hoja pegada en el pelo.

Goten volteó y ella estiró el brazo para quitarle la hoja de entre los cabellos con una media sonrisa.

-¡Tú tienes algo ahí!- señalo él apuntando al rostro de Bra.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ella exaltada- ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Si, Goten por Kami! Ya dime lo que tengo…¿¡es un insecto?!- la cara de espanto que puso Goten lo corroboró todo –¡Quítamelo ya!

-Ya está bien, lo haré- dijo. Tomó a Bra por los hombros y le estampo un sonoro beso en los labios.

Solo un pequeño contacto, húmedo y ligero de sus labios contra los de la preciosa medio saiyajin.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó ella confundida, abrumada por el calor que se le subía a las mejillas.

-Creo que en realidad no tenías nada- soltó dos carcajadas cortas, llevándose una mano a la nuca- Me equivoqué… lo siento Bra- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño falsamente enojada.

-¡Me acabas de robar un beso!- sentenció con voz severa apuntando al culpable con el dedo.

-¡No seas así Bra! Tú me robaste primero- se defendió él, empujando levemente la mano acusadora de Bra para quitarla de en medio- y ya sabes… ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón…

Bra soltó una carcajada estridente – No seas ridículo... ¡Yo no te he robado nada!

-Hace mucho tiempo que robaste mi corazón…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose directo a los ojos, como en un pacto, un secreto entre los dos. Hasta que Bra no pudo más y estalló en estridentes carcajadas seguidas por Goten en el instante.

-¿Enserio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- preguntó ella aun divertida cuando pudo regularizar su respiración, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Goten.

-Al menos lo intenté- se defendió él aun divertido.

Bra le sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar hacía la corporación seguida de la mirada del joven guerrero.

-¡Hey Goten!- llamó cuando ya estaba bastante lejos- ¡Para la próxima solo dame el beso y ya!

* * *

**Hasta aquí! creo que no he demorando tanto en actualizar o eso espero... hoy no tengo más que agradecer por los comentarios preciosos que me llegan cada día de verdad muchas muchas gracias y besos a cada uno de ustedes! :D **

**Okey, el cap estubo... un poco menos romántico pero quería imaginarlos riendo y divirtiéndose un poco! intentaré ya terminar el cap donde aparesca el bendito Lemonnnnnnnn que tengo pensado desde hace tanto :) les amo infinitamente y espero que les guste este pequeño intento de sacarles una sonrisa. Muchos cariños y besos!**


	12. La tarea de Bra

**La tarea de Bra**

Suspiró cansada y se arrastró con pereza hacía el escritorio en la sala de la corporación que hacía de biblioteca, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y volvió a suspirar. No había nada más aburrido que hacer la maldita tarea que le enviaban desde el instituto… no porque le tomasen mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo, si no, todo lo contrario. Eran demasiado simples para su gran intelecto.

Apoyó los codos con demasiada fuerza sobre la madera del escritorio y luego se dedicó a darse ánimos mentalmente para comenzar. Echó un fugaz último vistazo a la pantalla de su móvil y luego inspiró con los ojos cerrados.

Esa hora del día era cuando su carácter y paciencia la volvían más parecida a su padre. Era como si su lado saiyajin se apoderara de ella y más valía que nadie se atreviese a interrumpir su momento, hasta que terminase los malditos deberes y a lo menos pasaran cinco minutos, dos tazas de té y una barra de chocolate. Entonces recién ahí su ánimo comenzaba a mejorar un poco.

El lápiz ya estaba en su mano, y los ejercicios de aritmética le sonrían burlones desde el papel frente a ella, pero ellos no tenían idea de con quien se estaban metiendo…

Se dispuso a comenzar cuando un estruendoso golpe la hizo saltar en su sitio. Inquieta y asustada volteó de inmediato para ver de quien o que se trataba.

-¡Goten!- gritó llamando la atención del muchacho que torpemente intentaba recoger y ordenar la pila de libros que había tirado al piso.

-¿Qué?- el tono en la voz de Goten, con ese aire de desinterés y esa mueca de desagrado en su rostro no hicieron otra cosa que acrecentar el caldero en que hervía la sangre de la princesa.

Se puso de pie de golpe, pateando dos de los libros del chico que habían llegado a sus pies y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

-Fíjate en lo que haces pedazo de…

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- le interrumpió él, soltando con un golpe seco la pila de libros sobre un mueble cercano.

Ella abrió la boca para contestarle con al menos veinte de los centenares de malas palabras que conocía, dispuesta a enseñarle a aquel mal educado e inepto saiyajin de segunda clase, el amplio y colorido vocabulario que tenía. Pero justo en ese momento la familiar esbelta figura de su madre pasó por fuera de la habitación y tosiendo de forma disimulada para ser Bulma le recordó que no le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas de la boca de su hija.

Cerró la boca, pegando los labios con fuerza y apretó los puños tras la espalda para evitar darle en el gusto al bueno para nada del mejor amigo de su hermano. Después de dedicarle una corta sonrisa de desprecio se volteó y volvió a lo que la convocaba a esas horas en aquel lugar: La tarea, que de pronto no se le hacía tan insoportable, aunque si lo pensaba mejor… ¡NADA! Era tan insoportable como el amiguito de su hermano.

Goten vio como la muchacha le daba la espalda e intentaba pasar de él y su "molesta" presencia olímpicamente, irguió los hombros y con una suave sonrisa fingida, de esas que usaba para seducir a sus citas, se asomó por sobre el hombro de la princesa para ver lo que hacía.

Sintió a Bra bufar molesta cuando apoyó una de sus manos sobre el escritorio y le quito el dichoso papel donde la chica ya garabateaba los resultados a toda velocidad. Sonrió con superioridad al ver la expresión molesta de la peli azul y se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- soltó ella tragándose la sarta de insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Estaba pensado…- comenzó el abanicándose suavemente el rostro con la tarea de Bra.

-¡Vaya! Eso es nuevo Goten… te felicito- dijo la muchacha dando burlonas palmaditas con las manos.

El medio saiya guardó silencio y le escrutó con la mirada seria durante un segundo antes de recobrar la compostura.

-Como decía, antes de tu amable interrupción… estaba pensando, pequeña y querida Bra- dijo enarcando las cejas y sonriendo de forma sugerente- Que tú y yo seríamos un muy buen equipo.

-Claro- sentenció ella de forma sarcástica, arrancándole el papel de las manos de un tirón que dejó helado a Goten- Vete a molestar a mi hermano.

-Admite que te encantaría hacer equipo conmigo en los entrenamientos, aunque sea solo una vez- insistió él con aire socarrón.

-¡Oh! Por Kami claro que si Goten, tanto como a mi padre le gustaría hacer equipo con el tuyo- respondió la muchacha ceñuda mientras intentaba borrar las arrugas que había dejado el hombre en su papel.

Él soltó dos carcajadas y luego insistió.

-No intentes disimularlo Bra, es más- añadió tentado a la suerte- Estoy seguro de que te mueres por ser mi novia.

Entonces fue suficiente para ella, ya había escuchado demasiada estupidez junta, tenía que darle fin a esa para nada productiva conversación de una buena vez, y la única y mejor forma que conocía para eso era venciendo a Goten en su estúpido e infantil juego.

-¿A sí? No me digas- respondió sonriente empujando su tarea, resignada y consiente que no podría hacerla al menos hasta que se deshiciera del molesto visitante.

El asintió enérgicamente.

-Tienes razón Goten, pero no logro decidir cuál de tus cualidades es la que más me gusta…

-¿A sí?- pregunto él enderezándose sorprendido, pero luego recobrando su pose seductora.

-No sé si serán tus grandes ojos de marmota media muerta, o tu cabeza hueca de luchador descerebrado- concluyó cruzándose de brazos sobre el escritorio. Con una bonita sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios al contemplar el entrecejo fruncido de Goten.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices princesa, no querrás que tu futuro esposo se enoje contigo- contestó él enseñándole los dientes.

-Ni en tus sueños me casaría contigo cabeza hueca- respondió ella de vuelta.

-Por favor Bra, tendrás que cambiar tu vocabulario no querrás que Goten Jr. Aprenda malas palabras.

-¿Goten Jr.?

-Nuestro hijo- indicó él con seguridad.

-Dos cosas idiota: primero nunca ¡JAMAS! tendría un hijo contigo, ni siquiera lo sueñes Son Goten y segundo- hizo una pausa- Jamás le pondría un nombre tan ridículo como ese a mi hijo.

-¿Tienes uno mejor?- le retó él desde su posición.

La princesa se encogió de hombros en silencio.

-Tarble, por ejemplo.

-Mm… Tarble me gusta ¿así se llama el hermano de tu padre verdad?- la princesa asintió sonriendo, Goten se llevó una mano a la barbilla- está bien Tarble será.

La muchacha sonrió triunfante y se acomodó en el sillón para poder ver de frente al muchacho.

-El pequeño Tarble tendrá mi fuerza y carisma- anunció el medio saiya orgulloso de sus mejores cualidades- será tan apuesto como su padre.

-No precisará nada de ti, será bello, fuerte e inteligente como su madre.

Goten soltó una carcajada.

-Eso podemos dejárselo a nuestra pequeña princesa Gine, respecto a Tarble puedo encargarme yo- declaró.

Bra se quedó pensando unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?- preguntó él divertido al ver a la muchacha tan abstraída.

Bra sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó varias veces, volteó el rostro hacía Goten y frunció el ceño. Sintió que despertaba de una ensoñación y recién allí calló en la cuenta de la estúpida conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Gine es un nombre muy bonito- dijo pensativa- Pero ni aunque le pidieras un deseo a Shenron yo me casaría contigo, asique por favor ya puedes irte a joder a cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo…- le dedicó la mirada más feroz que pudo conseguir.

-¡Bra! Este matrimonio no va a funcionar si me sigues hablando en ese tono- dijo dolido- Me temo que tendremos que separarnos, y creo que yo me haré cargo de los niños- añadió viendo a Bra de reojo.

Ella se enderezó y le pegó con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

-¡Que tarado eres Goten!, no vamos a discutir quien tendrá el cuidado de dos niños que no existen- guardó silencio por unos minutos viendo como Goten le sonreía de medio lado- De todos modos yo sería la más apta para cuidar de ellos- sentenció dando por terminada la ridícula conversación que sostenían y se volteó para continuar con su tarea.

-Claro que no- respondió él y en un rápido movimiento robo nuevamente las hojas de Bra.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- chilló la muchacha enojada.

-Tendrás que pedirme perdón querida… y admitir lo buen padre que seré y lo mucho que te gusto- sonrió.

Bra cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Bien- tragó saliva- Lo siento Goten, serás el mejor padre del mundo- le sonrió sarcásticamente y luego intentó alcanzar su tarea- ¿Podrías devolvérmelo ahora?- el hombre frente ella enarcó la cejas como esperando algo más, ella bufó molesta.

-Oh Son Goten, me gusta mucho tu musculoso cuerpo- soltó con fastidio- tus lindos labios y la bonita forma en que achinas los ojos al sonreír- guardó silencio de pronto y desvió la mirada cunado sintió un pequeño rubor subir a sus mejillas.

¿De verdad esas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¿La bonita forma en que achina los ojos? ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Goten soltó el papel y Bra pudo atraparlo en el aire. Por fin podría terminar su dichosa tarea aunque le hubiese costado tener que admitir algo total y completamente ilógico a su peor enemigo. Estaba por darse la media vuelta y volver a su trabajo cuando Goten la detuvo por los hombros y se acercó excesivamente a su rostro.

-Está bien cariño, te perdono- su tono era exageradamente bajo, como si de alguna forma quisiese evitar que alguien oyera su conversación, aunque ambos sabían que estaban completamente solos allí. Guardó silencio un segundo y luego estampó un suave beso en los labios de la princesa.

Fue tan rápido que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando logró reaccionar Goten ya estaba de camino a la puerta, pensó recriminarle sus actos y contemplo varías opciones de objetos para aventarle directo a la cabeza, pero finalmente se dispuso a terminar su tarea en paz.

-Y cariño…- escuchó la voz de Goten que estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta- A mí me gustan muchas cosas de ti, pero sobre todo, amo la bonita forma en que juntas las cejas e inflas los cachetes cuando estas enojada- y luego se fue.

Bra se quedó unos segundos viendo la puerta abierta por la que había desaparecido Goten, suspiró cansada y luego meneó la cabeza para sacarse la sonrisa que le se había formado en el rostro. Tal vez ese cabeza hueca era el culpable de muchos de sus males, su contrincante más acérrimo en todas la peleas y discusiones que perturbaban sus días, no era el más sutil ni mucho menos el más romántico… pero tenía algo que le gustaba muchísimo aunque nunca lo admitiría, siempre podía hacerle sonreír.

* * *

**Un pequeño regresooo luego de una prolongada desaparición :) espero que les guste y se diviertan con estos dos enemigos enamorados jaja... les juro que intento escribir algo serío... pero estos dos siempre se me salen de control y comienzan a hacer y decir estupideces jaja**

**Muchas gracias por los bonitos mensajes que me llegan en cada nuevo cap! espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia :) besos para todos y todas! **

**Aryki :)**


	13. Ella

**Ella**

Golpeó el marco de la ventana con la palma de la mano, no soportaba todo aquello, era demasiado para él. No se creía capaz de soportarlo más, pero ya no tenía caso seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, podía mentirles a todos pero no a sí mismo, no podía seguir haciendo oídos sordos a lo que sus sentimientos le gritaban con tanto ahínco, con tan desesperance insistencia.

Estaba total y completamente enamorado de Bra Brief. Y eso no podía… no debía ser. Pero era.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y tiró de sus desordenados mechones con frustración, no quería verla, simplemente no podía soportar verla una maldita vez más sin lanzarse sobre ella y besarla, hacerla suya.

-Todo sería más fácil…- susurró para sí mismo incapaz de terminar la frase. Pero no podía dejar de pensarlo, "Todo sería más fácil si ella no le quisiese también". ¡Pero lo hacía! Él podía verlo en el pequeño brillo de sus ojos celestes, en las cristalinas lágrimas que se asomaban por entre sus pestañas cuando él le repetía con falso desprecio una y otra vez que era solo una niña, una cría, que no entendía nada. Pero nada de eso era cierto, ¡Por Kami, claro que no lo era! Bra era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Suspiró y se descargó pateando la muralla, la odiaba por ser así, la odiaba por ser la hermanita de su mejor amigo, la odiaba por no haber nacido al menos 10 años antes. Pero por sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil, por no poder controlar sus estúpidas emociones.

-No debí besarla- se repitió reiteradas veces. Pero no había podido evitarlo, ella estaba allí de pie frente a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas provocadas por él y eso no lo podía soportar, eso había sido demasiado para su frágil autocontrol. Se había lanzado sobre ella y había cubierto aquellos rosados labios con los suyos acallando los débiles sollozos. Y luego le había dejado allí, consciente de que la había besado con desesperación en medio de un pasillo en la corporación capsula, consciente de lo mal que había estado permitirse aquel maldito desliz pero aún más consciente de lo mucho que le había gustado, trágicamente seguro de lo fácil que sería volverse adicto a aquellos besos.

No podía volver a verla, no debía volver a cruzarse con ella nunca más, al menos no a solas. Porque ahora que la reciente escena del beso, el suave cosquilleo en sus labios, el calor en su propia boca, le evocaba el desesperante recuerdo de ella correspondiéndole, cediendo, separando los labios para dejarle entrar en su boca al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello y se pegaba a él con indisimulada necesidad.

¡No podría soportarlo una vez más, sin arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y hacerla suya donde quiera que estuvieran! ¡No podría soportar un maldito segundo más sin gritarle a la cara todo lo que sentía por ella! Por eso cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse con un suave zumbido metálico y percibió esa familiar y maldita energía cerca de él, supo que ambos estaban perdidos.

-Vete- le ordenó con ira plasmada en la voz y la mandíbula apretada ignorando la incómoda sensación de todos sus músculos tensándose para partir a su encuentro.

Ella suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz con parsimonia, como si quisiese quitarse toda la presión del cuerpo que se le juntaba precisamente allí.

-Goten- susurró con un hilo de voz dolida- ¿Enserio es tan terrible que te quiera?

Él tragó saliva y respondió aun dándole la espalda, incapaz de voltear a verla.

-Si- admitió con los ojos y los puños cerrados- Ahora vete.

-No lo entiendo- insistió ella irguiendo los hombros y el mentón de forma orgullosa aunque él no pudiese verla- ¿Por qué Goten?- siguió destrozando los nervios del hombre que se aferraba con desmedida fuerza al marco de la ventana- ¿Por qué no puedes quererme como yo te quiero? ¿enserio te parezco tan infantil?

-No sabes lo que dices- escupió él con tanto odio en la voz que a Bra le pareció que era otro y no Goten quien le hablaba. Estaba al borde de explotar, no la odiaba a ella, se odiaba a sí mismo.

-¿Enserio soy tan horrible como para que me rechaces una y otra vez?- preguntó ella bajando los hombros con gesto abatido.

Él volteó y le vio así, débil, indefensa como nunca antes la había visto. Estaba sufriendo por su culpa y eso era más de lo que él podía soportar. Suspiró cansado de guardar todo cuando sentía, cansado de contenerse.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por lo hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo con fuerza, la abrazó cuando la sintió temblar contra su pecho y la apretó con tantas ganas que a Bra le pareció que quería fundir sus cuerpos en un solo para siempre.

-Por favor no vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa- le pidió con tranquilidad contra su oído cuando se rindió a su amor- no vuelvas a decirlo porque si lo haces…- hizo una pausa para alejarla de su pecho y verle a la cara- Tendré que hacerte al amor hasta que entiendas que te amo desde el maldito día en que llegaste al mundo.

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto despues de mucho tiempo... los siento amores! es la universidad que no me suelta ni un momento :( gracias por sus hermosisimos y coriñosisisimos reviews y MUCHAS gracias a quien se precoupó por mi ausencia y me lo hizo saber a travez de un especial mensaje! :) no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Pero ya ven estoy viva y sigo escribiendo.. lento pero voy jajaja.**

**Este en especial se a tratado de un Goten adulto que se reciste al amor que siente por Bra... aunque sin mucho exito y ella que decidida y valiente como siempre va tras él a pedirle explicarciones ¿quien se cree para besarla y luego dejarle allí? Lo sé Bra a estado un poco llorona... pero entendamosla estaba sufriendo por el guapo Goten! jaja **

**muchos besos espero subir pronto el prox cap... que probablemente sea una continuación de este jiji no lo sé! les mando millones de besoooooos y abrazos y mucho amor!**

**Gracias por todo**

**Ariky :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Te amo desde el maldito día en que llegaste al mundo**

(segunda parte y última de "Ella")

Separó los labios para decirlo. Aunque ya no lo creía, por Kami que no. Pero quería tentarlo, estaba deseosa de sentirlo suyo así como sus palabras le rebelaban que lo era y que siempre lo había sido.

Entonces lo único que salió su boca fue un gemido ahogado cuando los labios del medio saiyajin que la apretujaba con fuerza contra su pecho, se pasearon con parsimonia rozando la curva de su cuello. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba allí, donde desnuda hacía contacto contra la áspera lengua de Goten que ahora le saboreaba como si se tratase del manjar más exquisito.

Se estremeció cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquella caricia. Pero ambos querían más… habían esperado tanto para ese momento que el simple roce de sus cuerpos por sobre las telas de sus ropas les quemaba sin conmiseración.

Bra buscó aire por la boca sintiendo como si de pronto alguien le hubiese subido varios miles de grados a su termostato interior. Sus manos pasaron de ser prisioneras del abrazo de Goten a ser ávidas exploradoras de la espalda masculina, subiendo hasta enredarse en las desordenadas hebras del cabello del hombre, tocando y disfrutando de cada pliegue y músculo que se encontraba en el camino, llevándose consigo la camisa y lanzándola al piso sin cuidado.

Le dio la impresión que él esperaba que ella tuviese la iniciativa, que ella diese el permiso de poder hacerse con su ropa y así deshacerse de la última barrera que separaba el desesperante ardor de sus pieles.

No hubo mayor rito, no se esmeraron en no parecer desesperados, porque lo estaban y el desear al otro con tal voracidad no era para avergonzarse. Se arrancaron las ropas sin prolongar el momento. Goten aferró con fuerza la tela del vestido de Bra por la espalda, y tiró de ella esta desgarrarla entre sus dedos. Ella gimió cuando las manos del hombre por fin encontraron su lugar sobre su erizada piel desnuda, al tiempo que deslizaba los pantalones masculinos fuera de su cuerpo.

La ropa interior desapareció al instante, dejando al descubierto lo que ambos habían imaginado tantas veces, sobre todo Goten que sintió como la boca se le secaba hasta niveles insospechados.

Incapaz de contenerse acorraló a la princesa entre su cuerpo y la pared, la espalda de Bra dio con fuerza contra el duro cemento pero ninguno de los dos pareció molestarse en notarlo, estaban demasiado entretenidos entre los besos y las caricias ardientes que se regalaban.

Goten alzó a Bra, aferrándola por los glúteos, ella mostrándose cooperativa y complaciente enredó brazos y piernas en el cuerpo masculino para aliviarle la carga, aunque sabía de sobra que su peso no significaría ni el más mínimo esfuerzo a Goten.

Le besó el cuello y mordió su hombro arrancándole un gruñido ronco, Bra se mostraba cómoda y fresca entre aquellos musculosos brazos que la llevaban camino a la cama. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón sin ningún cuidado. Y ni bien estuvieron recostados, la princesa dio un giro rápido para dejar a Goten boca arriba bajo su propio cuerpo.

Bra era demasiado hábil, sus besos eran demasiado intensos, sus manos eran demasiado expertas, y eso prendía y apagaba a Goten a la vez. Sabía que no era su primera vez y las manos de la muchacha estimulando su órgano viril lo volvían loco hasta el punto de querer gritar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la habilidad, en la experiencia de Bra en el asunto, no podía dejar de atormentarse con la imagen de _su_ princesa disfrutando entre los brazos de otro.

La peli celeste -ajena a la batalla interior de Goten- volvió sobre el pecho del medio saiyajin y le besó los pectorales, luego paso a su cuello para terminar finalmente alcanzando sus labios. Él abrió los ojos en cuanto sus lenguas se enredaron, tan hábiles, tan maduras.

-Bra- susurró.

Ella dejó de besarlo y se separó un poco para verle a la cara, quedando apoyada sobre sus codos y rodillas, empinando el trasero para evitar aplastar la prominente erección de Goten.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para entrar en razón, la última oportunidad para comportarse como el adulto responsable que debía ser. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero entonces justo en ese momento Bra –producto de la insufrible necesidad que sentía en la entrepierna gracias a la prolongada espera a la que la sometía Goten- comenzó un suave vaivén de caderas. Enterró los dedos en la tersa piel de las nalgas de Bra, arriesgándose a parecer obsesionado con la perfección de su trasero, considerando que no había apartado las manos de el en ningún momento. Pero no le preocupó, pues en realidad lo estaba.

Intentó respirar, pero el suave contacto de los pezones de Bra moviéndose contra su pecho sumando a la excitante forma en que la punta de su pene rozaba la húmeda intimidad de Bra, hundiéndose de vez en cuando entre las tibias carnes de su conducto lubricado, terminaron por sacarlo de quicio definitivamente.

Sin ser capaz de controlarse la empujó con fuerza haciendo presión sobre sus hombros, obligándola a sentarse de una buena vez por todas sobre él, permitiéndole por fin adentrarse entre las apretadas paredes interiores de su joven amante que lo recibió con un sonoro gemido, mezcla entre el placer y la sorpresa.

Goten cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que Bra se movía pegada a su pelvis, acomodase sobre él y permitiéndole así adentrarse aún más en su cuerpo.

Comenzaron con un tímido movimiento, el cual, producto de sus desesperados deseos, se tornó fuerte y salvaje casi al instante. Ambos respiraban al compás de sus frenéticos movimientos, conscientes de que la excitación no les permitiría detenerse hasta conseguir el tan anhelado clímax.

Goten abrió los ojos cuando oyó un gemido ahogado salir de los labios de Bra, y le vio allí, moviéndose sobre él con una mano apoyada hacia atrás en el colchón y la otra tapando su boca en un vano intento por acallar sus agudos quejidos. No debían hacer demasiado ruido si no querían que su amor se oyera por toda la corporación capsula alertando a todos sus habitantes.

La manera en que los grandes y proporcionados pechos de la princesa se movían al compás de las penetraciones, sumado a la forma en que las anaranjadas luces del atardecer caían sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bra dándole un aspecto lustroso a su piel sudorosa, provocaban que la visión de Goten fuese aún más placentera. De pronto sentía unos incontrolables deseos de manosearlos y apretujarlos entre sus dedos. De modo que soltó de inmediato las caderas de la joven y se dedicó a atender sus senos.

Ella ante aquel nuevo y placentero contacto, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar con los ojos cerrados y de paso permitirle un mejor acceso.

Finalmente Goten se incorporó quedando primero sentado y luego sobre Bra que cayó de espaldas al colchón, hundiéndose bajo el peso del cuerpo de Goten que la miraba con el placer plasmado en los ojos. Como si una delgada capa de escarcha le cubriera el iris volviéndolo aún más oscuro.

Ambos se estremecieron al volver a unirse y Bra enredó las piernas en las caderas de su amado con fuerza cuando alcanzó definitivamente el orgasmo. Él hizo lo propio momentos después enterrando los dientes en la lisa piel del cuello de la princesa.

Se quedaron así, unidos, abrazados, él sobre ella, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y fueron capaces de moverse hasta quedar tendidos en la cama con la cabeza para el lado correcto.

Estaban exhaustos, Goten sentía como si se hubiese pasado una semana entera entrenando, porque con ella no tenía que contenerse, con ella no tenía que ser el cuidadoso y humano Goten que se cuidaba de no hacer daño a su pareja, con ella podía ser simplemente él, el medio saiyajin. Porque ella era igual que él, porque por sus venas también corría sangre de guerrera.

La miró mientras dormitaba entre sus brazos, parecía haber corrido tres maratones seguidas y así sentía Bra solo que imaginaba que corría con tacones altos y ni una gota de agua cerca.

Suspiró preguntándose si sería capaz de caminar cuando tuviese que largarse de allí, después de todo no sabía muy bien en que habitación estaban, Goten simplemente había salido disparado luego de la besarla y sospechaba que se había metido en la primera habitación que encontró abierta. Miró a su alrededor y respiró tranquila al verificar que se trataba de una de las tantas alcobas para invitados. Se acomodó pegándose aún más al cuerpo masculino y se entregó con gusto al mundo de los sueños.

Él le acarició el brillante y desordenado cabello celeste y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos también.

Ya tendrían tiempo que ocuparse de lo que harían, ya pronto podrían prestar atención a la ropa de Bra hecha jirones y desparramada por el piso de la habitación, luego podrían atormentarse pensando en lo que ocurriría cuando saliesen de allí, ahora solo eran capaces de dedicarse a disfrutar del placer de por fin estar juntos.

* * *

**Luego de pelearme años con la computadora! al fin les dejo esto! como ya les dije es la segunda parte y final de "ELLA" y espero espero espero que haya quedado del todo bien y les guste! no quise hacerlo demasiado sentimental... supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que es prácticamente pura acción jajaja pero creo que todo lo que tenían para decirse y todo el romanticismo ya lo tubo el cap anterior.**

**Cuando pienso en ellos, imagino que son pura pasión, lo veo peleando, los veo riendo descontroladamente, los veo amadose como locos en la cama, donde sea. Casi no veo momentos de paz entre ellos... y eso es lo que he tratado de plasmar aquí! espero les haya llegado aunque sea un poquito de eso.**

**GRACIAS nuevamente por todos sus reviews que me llenan el alma y me ayudan a seguir adelante cuando creo que se han agotado las ideas :) de verdad gracias infinitamente por tanto amor.**

**En fin ya les dejo de dar la lata y supongo que actualizare luego pues tengo una hermosa semanita de descanzo lejos de la universidad. :D ! besos y feliz día, tarde, noche. **

**Aryki.**


	15. Caballero de armadura

**Caballero de armadura**

Se rodeó el torso con sus propios brazos en un penoso intento de reconfortarse a sí misma y se dedicó a observar por la precaria ventana del edificio que aún se conservaba prácticamente intacta. Otro remezón acompañado del ensordecedor retumbar de las paredes resquebrajadas y los incontables estruendos de los pocos utensilios y adornos de cristal que quedaban estrellándose y quebrándose en el piso, le producieron un nuevo estremecimiento corporal.

Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, solo esperaba que su padre o su hermano le encontrasen pronto, o algún caballero de armadura que pudiese salvarla y llevársela de ahí, aunque en realidad no sabía si lo merecía. Estaba segura de que no. Sabía que debían estar buscándole como locos, a pesar de haberles gritado y haberse comportado como una niña malcriada. Eso era precisamente lo que era, una malcriada, egoísta. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos idiotas.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Habían discutido ¿Por qué? Porque ella se empeñaba en amar al mejor amigo de su hermano, cuando al parecer –todos- hasta él mismo creía que eso no debía ser. Ella se había largado hacía unos días dispuesta a no volver y se había pagado un costoso hotel en una lejana ciudad de la costa. Y ahora esto.

El primer indicio; aquel extraño retumbar en el piso le había hecho pensar que se trataba de alguna estúpida nueva pelea de los guerreros Z contra algún imbécil villano que se creía que podía venir aquí y destruir la tierra seguramente atraído por el incompresible odio que incontables seres sentían por su tío Gokú y por toda la raza saiyajin en general.

Pero el siguiente escenario destrozó aquella temprana idea de golpe, todo se remecía sin parar, en un principio suave pero luego el horroroso ruido de los enormes ventanales al estallar le produjeron un incontrolable estado de histeria. Se aferró a la mesa en la que anteriormente cenaba con tranquilidad.

Miro a su alrededor y la gente no hacía más que gritar y correr despavorida hacía alguna de las escaleras. Estaban en el último piso y el edificio parecía querer sacudirse hasta que cada uno de los elegantes muebles que lo adornaban quedase reducido a nada. Pronto se quedó sola, luego de haber ignorado olímpicamente las constantes súplicas de los encargados del hotel para que evacuase hasta la planta baja, es que ella era demasiado inteligente y posando una férrea mirada de desconfianza sobre el amplio mar que se extendía sin medida a solo algunos pocos -muy pocos- kilómetros de las faldas del hotel, rogó con gritos a los demás pasajeros del edificio que se quedasen allí donde estaban, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos el mar comenzó a rugir como si hirviese, no sabía si se debía a su reciente estado de histeria o si era su imaginación pero casi podía ver como las olas se regocijaban impacientes, y bien aferrada a la seguridad de un pilar creía ver como el mar se encogía.

Entonces ocurrió, el agua azotó con fuerza el edificio y se ensañó con las dependencias inferiores del hotel donde se encontraban prácticamente todas las personas. Oyó los gritos, los socorros, la suplicas por ayuda, una ayuda que ella no podía darles. Y cerró los ojos, apretó los parpados con fuerza aferrándose aún más al pilar y lloró. Lloró porque era una inútil incapaz de hacer nada para salvarlos.

Sollozó nuevamente recordando, obligándose a mirar a través del trisado ventanal del comedor como el mar había arrasado con todo. Se mordió el labio inferior y enterró sus uñas por sobre la rasgada ropa en sus brazos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Quiso gritar de dolor, quería a sus padres, a su hermano, casi deseaba oírlos gritarle que era una tonta impulsiva, cualquier cosa a cambio de estar con ellos.

...

Sintió el viento golpearle la cara con fuerza, y un gélido frío calarle los huesos hasta la desesperación. Pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y miró a su alrededor. Lo primero que notó era una desordenada cabellera que se agitaba indomable y se recortaba nítida contra la claridad del cielo.

-¿Go…Goten?- se extrañó al oír su propia voz tan grave, tan rota.

Él le sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de volar a toda velocidad. Entonces sintió una cálida pero apremiante sensación que escalaba por su garganta, acompañada de un mar de lágrimas que le hacían picar los ojos.

Y lloró, lloró con el alma, por todo lo que había vivido, por todo lo que había visto, por todas aquellas vidas que no fue capaz de salvar.

Entonces el notó la humedad en su camiseta, el suave estremecimiento del cuerpo de la magullada princesa entre sus brazos. Y aterrizó.

Ni bien puso los pies en la tierra, la muchacha saltó de sus brazos y se lanzó de rodillas al piso. Se alejó de él, por todo lo que su presencia allí significaba para ella, porque él era la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué me rescataste Goten?- le gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. No parecía enojada sino más bien rota. Si, ella estaba totalmente rota.

-Yo…- masculló él sin llegar a decir realmente nada. Le dolía verle así.

-Porqué lo hiciste Goten, yo no lo merecía- agregó la princesa de pronto- Yo no hice nada por ellos- sollozó golpeando el piso con los puños- Soy una maldita inútil.

-No- le contradijo él. Se había arrodillado a su lado y ahora la retenía por los hombros- No digas eso Bra- le suplicó para luego apretujarla entre sus brazos, estrecharla contra su pecho.

Ella sollozó en silencio.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí- habló el- No sabes cuánto te he buscado- ella le vio con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque te amo, maldita sea Bra- le espetó el con fuerza- ¿Es que nunca te habías dado cuenta? Siempre has sido mi princesa…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y luego se pegó a él con desesperación. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, le dio exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, uno de esos abrazos tan apretados que son capaces de juntar todos los pedazos de un alma rota y volver a unirlos con amor.

-¿Tú.. quieres ser mi caballero de armadura brillante?- preguntó ella suspirando para calmar su llanto- ¿Me enseñarías a volar?

-Claro… si eso quieres.

-Quiero ser el caballero de armadura para muchas personas...-murmuró ella con un nuevo deje de tristeza en su rostro- ¿Y si vuelvo a huir?

-Te seguiré- afirmó él.

Ella abrió la boca para acotar algo más. Pero el medio saiyajin la habló primero.

-Te seguiré Bra, siempre lo haré, hasta el fin del universo si es necesario.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas :) bien... primero que todo lo siento por demorar tanto, se que dije que actualizaria pronto porque tenia una semana libre y todo eso pero... desagraciadamente un terremoto y tsunami azotó la región donde vivo. Y estube muchos días sin luz y muchos otros trabajando para ayudar a los más afectados... bueno algo es algo.**

**Es por eso que este fic tiene un significado especial... y esta dedicado a todos quienes lo lean, con mucho amor especialmente para mi gente de Chile. **

**Les mando besos MUCHOS BESOS... y les prometo que el proximo fic será menos.. bueno, menos así. jaja **

**Hecho mano de lo que tengo para inspirarme... en fin gracias por leer como siempre! Mucho amor para ustedes. y Vamos almenos Goten es un amor con patas, ya quisiera apretujarlo y besuquearlo hasta asfixiarlo de amor jajaja.**

**Todas quisiésemos un caballero de armadura así, ¿y porque no? todas quisiésemos ser un caballero de armadura para quienes más queremos.**


	16. Celeste cielo

**Celeste cielo**

Suspiró girando el pomo de la puerta, agradecía la hospitalidad de su mejor amigo al haberle invitado a dormir aquella noche en la corporación, no podía dormir en Paoz, y menos aún en la mansión de la familia de Pares considerando que esa mañana se realizaría la ceremonia de su matrimonio y su madre y su tía Bulma habían asegurado con ridícula insistencia que por ningún motivo podía dormir en el mismo lugar que la novia, y la montaña Paoz era demasiado lejana como para llegar a tiempo a la celebración, a su celebración…

Hecho un vistazo por sobre el hombro antes de empujar la puerta de metal de una vez por todas, volvió a suspirar y salió largo pasillo en la segunda planta de la corporación. Había recorrido apenas unos pocos metros a paso flojo, inseguro y triste en dirección hacia la escalera que lo llevaría directo al enorme y decorado jardín donde –por insistencia de su tía Bulma- se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia,cuando chocó con algo.

Escuchó un suave quejido y recién en aquel momento se decidió a despegar la vista de sus zapatos para averiguar con quien había tropezado. Entonces la vio.

-Bra- murmuró apresurado, como si temiese que alguien le oyera llamarla así, con aquel tono tan lleno de anhelo.

Ella le sonrió en silencio. Se tomó un segundo para observarla, estaba preciosa, como siempre, con ese vestido carmín ajustado a las bonitas curvas de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, que tan bien conocía.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó la joven sacándolo de su aletargamiento.

No fue capaz de responder.

-Mira como tienes la corbata Goten- le regañó frunciendo el ceño, mientras aparentaba normalidad sin mucho éxito- Tan guapo que te vez con este traje y lo arruinas con la corbata así- añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa y la posición de la corbata gris.

Inspiró con fuerza al sentir su cercanía y se llenó los pulmones de aquel delicioso y sofisticado aroma que siempre envolvía a Bra. Se sentía embriagado, perdido por la calidez del aura de la princesa rodeándole así a tal punto que sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, sus manos encontraron el camino que tan bien conocían hasta su posición en las amplias caderas femeninas. Le atrajo con suavidad hacía él, pero ella le detuvo empujando levemente sobre su pecho con la palma de la mano.

-No, Goten- susurró con decisión y los ojos cargados de algo que al medio saiyajin le dolió reconocer como tristeza.

-Bra- murmuró él, pegando para eso los labios al oído de la princesa. Pero ella nuevamente le interrumpió.

-No digas nada- hizo una pausa para posar el índice en la boca del novio cuando le vio con nuevas intenciones de hablar- Por favor- suplicó- No lo hagas más difícil- entonces se separó de él, dejándole allí, frío y completamente vacío.

Pateó con fuerza la desafortunada mesita de pasillo que había a su lado, provocando que los finos adornos que cargaba cayesen al piso estallando en miles de pedacitos con un estruendoso tintinear de vidrios y cerámica.

Gruñó observando el desastre que había dejado. Se habría pateado a sí mismo de ser posible, se habría lanzado al piso a llorar allí mismo, a llorar por ella, a llorar porque le dolía el espacio vacío en su pecho donde antes había estado su corazón.

Quería llorar porque sabía que le había perdido para siempre, y que en algunos minutos más sería un hombre casado, pero no con la mujer que amaba.

Bajó los escalones cuando logró conseguir una máscara más o menos creíble de tranquilidad, consciente de que cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca del altar, más cerca de su vida de casado, más cerca de la vida que todos –especialmente su madre- querían para él. Pero lo único que realmente le importaba, ahora que veía a Pares parada allí esperándole con una sonrisa era, sin embargo, que cada uno de sus pasos hacía ella era un paso más lejos de su amada, de su felicidad, un paso más lejos de Bra.

Cerró disimuladamente los ojos cuando pasó a un lado de Vegeta porque sabía que allí a su lado estaría ella, con una brillante sonrisa, aunque en realidad ambos estaban total y completamente destruidos en el interior.

La novia le sonrió y juntos recorrieron el camino faltante hasta el altar. Muchas cosas, muchos momentos cruzaron por su mente mientras acortaba el espacio hacía el mesón tan exquisitamente adornado, muchas escenas llenaron sus pensamientos en aquel momento, todas relacionadas con ella. Con su risa, con sus ojos, con sus besos, con su altanera forma de caminar, como si empujase obstáculos con las caderas, como si no pudiese bajar ni un poco la barbilla, como si nada, ni nadie fuese más hermoso que ella. Y al menos para él, absolutamente nadie lo era.

Una vez adelante, cuando pasaban en medio de las últimas hileras de asientos antes de llegar a destino, se encontró con la familiar mirada de su padre, aquel que muchas veces podía parecer distraído, inmaduro, el que muchas veces había sido más un amigo que un padre. Se extrañó, pues ese día se veía especialmente serio, especialmente pensativo, como si de pronto el tiempo y la experiencia le hubiese impreso una marca de sabiduría en el rostro.

-Hijo- le llamó suavemente para llamar su atención.

Goten ladeó la cabeza para hacerle saber sutilmente que le oía, sin llegar a posar su mirada sobre él.

-El cielo esta precioso hoy ¿no crees?- susurró su padre- tan celeste, tan especial. No pierdas la oportunidad de verlo cada día.

Suspiró medio molesto y siguió su camino cogido del brazo de su novia creyendo que ese era uno más de los inoportunos comentarios sin sentido de su padre. Pero entonces justo cuando el sacerdote pronunciaba el tradicional: _"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_

Lo comprendió.

-Yo- murmuró.

-¿Perdón?- hablaron Pares y el religioso al mismo tiempo. Dirigiéndole miradas confundidas.

-Yo- volvió a decir al tiempo que volteaba a echarle una mirada de agradecimiento a Gokú.

Ahora comprendía a que se refería el saiyajin que ahora –luego de asentir como aceptando su silencioso agradecimiento- volvía a parecer infantil y distraído. Ahora entendía, y por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de admirar cada día el celeste cielo de los ojos y el cabello de su amada. Quería que su vida se tiñera de celeste, quería verlo al despertar, al comer, al vivir, al irse a la cama por las noches.

-Goten- le llamó la voz de la novia que parecía completamente desconcertada.

-Lo siento Pares- rogó el tomándola de las manos frente a las atentas miradas y expresiones sorprendidas de todos los invitados- Lo siento de verdad.

Besó la mano de la chica, antes de que esta, presa de la comprensible furia que le embargaba le plantase una fulminante bofetada en el rostro para luego salir de la corporación seguida de toda su familia.

-Pares- gritó Milk, intentado inútilmente conseguir que no se marchase así, segura de que Goten cometía un grave error. Para luego voltearse y fulminar a su hijo con una furiosa mirada antes de desaparecer corporación adentro.

El resto de los invitados comenzó a abandonar el jardín luego de que Bulma les invitase -como la buena anfitriona que era- a disfrutar del cóctel que había preparado en el salón. Otorgándole un agradable momento de tranquilidad al menor de los Son.

Se sentó en el pequeño desnivel del altar y observó el celeste del cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, obviando el ardor que le producía el brillo en su oscuro iris, ávido de abarcarlo por completo, ansioso por comerse todo el celeste que pudiese.

Entonces notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Y sin siquiera tener la necesidad de mirar supo que se trataba de ella. Su celeste preferido.

-Lo siento- susurró.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó él ladeando la cabeza para verle a la cara.

-Sabes que no- soltó ella mientras le empujaba juguetónamente con el hombro.

Ambos rieron con desgano.

-Creí que no lo harías- confesó dejando de reír de súbito.

-También yo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-El cielo.

Ella le observó arqueando una de sus finas cejas con curiosidad.

-Quiero que mi vida sea celeste como cielo- le explicó acomodándose para quedar frente a ella y entrelazar sus manos- Y para eso te necesito en ella Bra.

Ella sonrió de medio lado con la suspicacia brillando en sus ojos.

-Esto me huele a mi tío Gokú- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Hoy me ha dicho que tengo los ojos bonitos como el cielo- aclaró al ver la duda impresa en el rostro de Goten.

Él asintió y ambos rieron abiertamente.

-¿Y bien?- insistió él.

-Tu madre me odiará.

-Y tu padre me matará- añadió Goten tragando duro.

Ella lo besó en los labios y él se quedó anclado al azul de sus ojos, feliz de teñirse del cielo de su mirada seguro de que ahora sería para siempre así. Que la tendría para él hasta que se le acabasen los días para admirar a su precioso cielo personal.

* * *

**Lo sé... hasta yo estoy sorprendida de lo luego que actualicé jaja :D Gracias por lo bonitos reviews llenos de buenas energias y fuerzas para mi país! son lo maximo. Este cap esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas que en algun momento dedicaron siquiera un pequeño pensamiento a los damnificados por el terremoto :D **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! a mi en lo personal me parecio bonito. Creí que Goten no se atrevería... De no ser por el oportuno comentario de Gokú no sé que habría sucedido! una vez más Gokú salvandonos jajaja **

**Les mando besos y vamos háganme saber que tal lo estoy haciendo... que les gusta más, que menos... que les gustaría que escribiese... si tienen alguno situación en mente solo díganmelo :D y veré que puedo hacer con ella! sería simplemente genial. Les mando besos, abrazos y mucho amor.**

**Aryki :)**


	17. Costumbres

**Advertencía: escena de un trio (solo una vez) pero el amor es solo entre ellos dos.**

* * *

**Costumbres**

La botella de champan se estrelló contra el piso con un espantoso estruendo de vidrios contra la loza fría. El poco líquido que aún contenía dentro se esparció mezclándose inevitablemente con los pequeños trocitos de vidrio oscuro al que quedó reducido el bonito y costoso botellón.

-Se rompió- musitó ella aun parada aun lado de la cama en medio de la oscuridad, alargando inevitablemente las palabras, cortesía del exceso de alcohol.

Él ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos para distinguir su figura en medio de la penumbra. Y negó con una sonrisa en el rostro al encontrarle allí totalmente desnuda, con una copa recién servida en la mano, las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas por el exceso de alcohol y los ojos fijos, perdidos en el desastre que había bajo sus pies.

-Así veo- respondió divertido, alargando el brazo para alcanzar a la muchacha y traerla de nuevo a la cama junto a él.

Ella se dejó hacer y sin ningún cuidado de no cortar sus pies con el amenazante campo de vidrios filudos se dejó arrastrar los centímetros que la separaban del colchón y se metió entre las sabanas, devuelta junto a la calidez de ese cuerpo moreno que tanto placer sabía darle.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó ofreciéndole la copa luego de darle un buen trago.

Él lo pensó un momento. La verdad era que también estaba pasado de copas, pero prefería beber más antes que dejar que ella se tomase sola todo lo que quedaba y terminase yaciendo inconsciente como ya le había pasado a ambos en más de alguna ocasión.

Alargó el brazo lo suficiente como para aceptar la bebida que la muchacha de ojos centelleantes por el alcohol y cabellos celestes por herencia, le ofrecía con tanta insistencia.

"Es para protegerla" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Si, eso era, nada tenía que ver la preocupante debilidad que ambos habían desarrollado por el alcohol, en ese último tiempo. Claro que no.

Bebió hasta hartarse y luego le devolvió el licor a ella para que pudiese dar cuenta del poco que aún quedaba. Ella, obediente como nunca, se empinó la copa hasta beber la última gota de champan solo para dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama, soltando la copa en el trayecto. La cual terminó sufriendo el mismo cruel destino que la botella.

El agudo estruendo les hizo estremecer. Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

-Estas muy borracha, Bra- le reprochó él con aire entre divertido y serio.

La muchacha bufó. Pero no hubo respuesta.

-Eres muy infantil- agregó él con ganas de picarle- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciocho?- se apresuró a insinuar.

-Veintiuno- corrigió la joven hija de Vegeta con voz fría.

Él soltó una suave carcajada, un tanto lenta producto del alcohol.

-Eres una niña- le indicó, pellizcando sus mejillas con falsa ternura, consciente de lo mucho que molestaba eso a la princesa.

Esperó que le golpease o se levantara hecha una furia para dejarle allí solo, y temió en silencio que eso de verdad ocurriera, pero ella no se alejó ni un milímetro de él. Muy por el contrario se encaramó sobre su pecho con exagerada sensualidad.

-Eso no parece importarle cuando me hace el amor con tanta vehemencia Son Goten- le susurró con tono sugerente mientras acariciaba con sus uñas la masculina intimidad – Además- añadió la muchacha aun manoseándolo libidinosamente- Yo jamás me quejó por tu edad.

No hubo respuesta. No fue capaz de contestar nada, solo era consciente de la parsimonia y maestría con que ella lo tocaba.

-Es más- habló la princesa cuando le vio así de sometido- Me pareces un viejito guapo y sensual.

Él contacto acabó cuando ella le llamó directamente "viejo", eso era más de lo que él podía soportar. Frunció el ceño con furia y la fulminó con la mirada. Ella le sonrió con superioridad. No sabía porqué pero Bra parecía encontrar un morboso placer al remarcar constantemente su notoria diferencia de edad.

-Pervertida- le gruñó desde su lado de la cama. Ella respondió con una risilla coqueta y maliciosa antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar a besarlo con la lívido a flor de piel.

Comenzaban a gemir y gruñir, tocándose y saboreando con dedicación la boca del otro, cuando un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación los arrancó de su desquiciado rito sexual.

Guardaron silencio durante un momento.

-¿Goten estás ahí?- susurró una voz suave pero masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Oob?- preguntó el hombre sin siquiera disimular su sorpresa, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de la muchacha que se había bajado de su cuerpo y ahora sonreía con escalofriante amplitud.

Se oyó un carraspeo corto.

-Si- confirmó- Acabo de llegar, espero no haberte despertado.

Entonces fue demasiado tarde, la princesa se levantó de la cama totalmente desnuda, con extrema agilidad y rapidez para los adormilados sentidos del medio saiyajin, se dirigió con decisión hacia la puerta y la abrió. Ella era así como un huracán, rebelde e imparable. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja ni el mismísimo Vegeta lograba detenerla. Y para desgracia del muchachito de moicano, lo tenía en la mira.

Bra le había comentado en infinidad de ocasiones lo guapo y exótico que se le hacía el niño del mohicano. Y lo mucho que le gustaría corromper algún día esa deslumbrante inocencia que se evidenciaba en su rostro.

Según palabras de ella misma, "le gustaría encontrar el demonio que se escondía tras esa mascara de bondad". Aunque a Goten se le hacía morboso y obsceno que la muchacha le confesara con tanta normalidad lo que pensaba hacerle al joven alumno de Gokú, no le desagradaba la idea, pues ninguno le exigía exclusividad al otro. La verdad era que, ella parecía disfrutar que él le relatara los fogosos episodios sexuales que mantenía con otras mujeres, aún más sabiendo que no importando lo que pasase, el siempre necesitaba volver a sus brazos. Era una costumbre entre ellos, no existían tabúes en su extraña relación.

La cara de Oob fue un verdadero poema. Cerró la boca con fuerza para no soltar un alarido por la impresión y luego tartamudeo algunas palabras incapaz de despegar la mirada de los desnudos atributos de la menor de los Brief.

-Se-señorita Bra- musitó cuando fue capaz de hilar una frase coherente.

Ella bufó rodando los ojos y aferrándolo por el brazo tiró de él hasta meterlo dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Goten se sentó en la cama al tiempo en que los asustados ojos de Oob se fijaban con desesperación en su figura. En un auténtico y desesperado grito de auxilio.

-No tengo idea- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que lo sabes- intervino Bra empujando al muchacho hacia el colchón para luego subirse sobre él para comenzar a desnudarle- Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto.

Oob jadeó incapaz de reaccionar.

-Déjalo Bra- dijo él poniéndose de pie y rodeando la cama sin ningún pudor respecto de su completa desnudez - Está asustado- añadió cuando se posiciono frente al trasero de su joven amante de cabellos celestes- Talvez no le pareces atractiva.

La princesa soltó una carcajada y luego clavó la mirada sobre el rostro de su víctima que yacía totalmente paralizado sobre la cama.

-Claro que le parezco atractiva ¿Verdad que si Oob?

El joven de cabellos oscuros asintió presa del nerviosismo, encandilado por la hermosura y sensualidad que exudaba Bra por cada poro de su desnuda piel.

-Lo vez Goten, no seas tarado- soltó una risilla y luego continuo- Mira, su cuerpo también me encuentra atractiva- rió antes de meterse la reciente erección del joven guerrero a la boca.

Goten acompañó sus risas sin ganas y de inmediato sintió como se le secaba la boca al ver el precioso trasero de la muchacha empinado hacia él. Así en la posición que estaba, alcanzaba a ver con exquisita precisión la estrecha entrada de su intimidad y el tímido vello púbico de la muchacha que no hacía otra cosa que alimentar sus más bajos instintos.

-Ay Bra- exclamó, antes de hundirse dentro de su joven amante que ahora acosaba a otro hombre. "Solo será un segundo" se dijo así mismo, un segundo y luego rescataría a su amigo de las garras de la princesa.

Pero como era costumbre siempre que se trataba de Bra, las cosas se le salieron de control y antes de darse cuenta estaba soltando toda su chorreante excitación dentro de la muchacha.

Tomó un momento para recuperarse y luego rescató al tímido guerrero. Le regresó sus ropas ignorando los constantes pataleos y burlas de la princesa que los miraba desde la cama.

-Se ven preciosos así- señaló viendo con descaro a los dos hombres desnudos- Me los comería.

Goten rió y Oob sonrojado a más no poder, se sumió en un sepulcral silencio.

-Lo siento Oob- se disculpó él por ambos- Puedes irte- añadió abriendo la puerta- Luego te busco para que tomemos unas cervezas.

Cerró la puerta tras él y miró a Bra con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas Bra- comenzó- Enserio no podemos ir por ahí, secuestrando personas y violándolas.

La princesa profirió una estruendosa carcajada. Eso era costumbre entre ellos, muchas cosas extrañas lo eran y lo peor de todo según Goten, era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si estaba con Bra, absolutamente nada más importaba.

-No decías lo mismo cuando metí en el cuarto a aquella chica del bar- no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella vez- ¿Lo ves?

-¡Pero este era Oob!- señaló lo obvio y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué?

-Probablemente quede traumatizado, sin mencionar que podría contarle de lo nuestro a cualquiera.

-No lo hará- respondió ella y Goten solo pudo asentir, estaba seguro de que Oob no los delataría.

….

Invitar a personas a su cuarto se había vuelto costumbre, hasta que pasó lo de Oob, quien tal y como esperaban, jamás los había delatado aunque durante algún tiempo se había mostrado reacio a mantener contacto con ninguno de los dos, sobre todo con Bra a la que rehuía con evidente nerviosismo.

Costumbre era beber, costumbre era tener sexo desenfrenado cada vez que podían, en cualquier lugar, costumbre era hacerlo con la puerta sin pestillo con la excitante adrenalina de ser descubiertos corriéndoles por las venas. Costumbre eran los excesos que Bra ideaba y que él consentía sin pensarlo. Costumbre era que le gustara.

Eso hasta lo de Oob. Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, o que sació a los amantes.

Ahora todo era distinto. Costumbre era admirarse el uno al otro en la oscuridad, costumbre se había vuelto que la intimidad fuese solo entre ellos dos, costumbre era de pronto no ver a nadie más, no necesitar ningún otro cuerpo. Costumbre era para ellos amarse sin ningún miramiento, sin ninguna medida, lejos de los excesos y de las excentricidades, costumbre eran ellos dos y su champaña.

Costumbre era estar juntos pasase lo que pasase, no por costumbre si no…. por amor. Y es que Goten sabía muchas cosas, sobre todo sabía que Bra sería su perdición, sabía que ella era la pérdida total de razonamiento en su vida, sabía que era la gota que rebalsaría todos los vasos de su paciencia… sabía muchas cosas, excepto que terminaría así: completamente enamorado de su locura.

* * *

_** Hola! actualizando porfín! les confieso que tenía miedo de publicar esto, aun ahora no sé que iran a pensar. Pobre Oob, lo sé, pero necesitaba una victima y Justo, en el momento preciso se me apareció él... pobresillo. Espero lo pueda superar.**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews de siempre me encantan, me alagan, me animas a seguir y me llenan de mucho amor. **_

_**Monserrat cariño gracias por comentar siempre! con respecto tu idea, me encanta, espero poder escribir sobre eso pronto! y espero sobre todo que esa idea me quepa dentro de un cap.. aunque de no ser así bueno... lo hago de dos capitulos y ya! espero tener noticias sobre eso muy pronto. te mando besos!**_

_**gracias a todos y todas! diganme que les parecio besosss y mucho amor.**_


	18. Abrázame

_**Abrázame**_

Soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando la bebé frente a él se lanzó al vacío desde la mesa del comedor. No se movió ni un ápice de su lugar aunque todos sus músculos se tensaron listos para partir en su ayuda, pues el príncipe de los Saiyajin ya estaba junto a ella mucho antes de que la niñita de apenas un año pensara siquiera en cometer "semejante atentado contra su vida" como lo había denominado Bulma al aparecer por la abertura del laboratorio con el oberol sucio y las marcadas ojeras que llevaba desde aquel día hace meses.

Se acomodó en la alfombra y estiro las piernas deseoso de encontrar una posición más cómoda para continuar observando como Vegeta cuidaba de la pequeña fingiendo que no le importaba, cuando en realidad todos sabían que prácticamente no le despegaba el ojo de encima. Goten apreciaba aquella extraña situación donde la pequeña hacía y desasía en la corporación, tenía claro que cuando ella gritaba, todos aparecían, que cuando ella lloraba, todos la consentían. Y es que ella lo era todo, irradiaba la luz que todos habían necesitado tanto durante aquellos meses, era todo cuanto necesitaban para mantenerse fuertes. Y no solo en la corporación. Todos se habían aferrado a la pequeña para mantenerse firmes.

En la montaña Paoz le adoraban como si fuese una diosa, volaban durante horas cada día solo para verla jugar y correr, escalar los arboles e intentar dar pataditas dirigidas a Gokú quien reía alegre sentado en el césped mientras fingía que los intentos burdos de golpes realmente le herían.

Suspiró y sintió como se hundía lentamente en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos, viendo como la pequeña intentaba besar el rostro del guerrero saiyajin que la apretujaba entre sus brazos. Ella era increíble, podía conseguir que Vegeta "El príncipe de los saiyajin" jugara con ella como si fuese el evento más normal del mundo. Esa bebé era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y era la única capaz de hacer que siguiese de pie aun después de lo sucedido.

Un sollozo inundó su garganta y tubo que toser para que no se le cerrara el pecho. Aquel familiar y desesperante anhelo de los brazos que más amaba en el mundo se volvió potente y penetrante como le ocurría cada vez que tenía un momento para pensar.

-Es preciosa- escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo que al parecer llevaba un buen rato de pie a un lado suyo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Logrando arrancarlo a medias de ese penoso proceso de descomposición emocional en el que se estaba hundiendo.

Asintió una vez incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.

-Es igual a _Ella_\- volvió a hablar el hombre de cabellos lila, con un tono extrañamente alegre..

Él volvió a asentir esta vez con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. La niñita reía y bailaba, mientras Vegeta le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo es- logró decir aunque sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrase hacía el final.

Tosió nuevamente para evitar un nuevo sollozo y sintió aquel ya familiar peso de la mirada del príncipe de los saiyajin sobre él. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con aquellos férreos ojos negros cubiertos de una fina capa de tristeza e inundados de un profundo deje de compasión. La misma mirada que le había dirigido el día en que todo paso, esa mirada llena de la más pura y llana de las comprensiones. Quitó rápido la vista del hombre y la fijo en cualquier otra cosa, en el piso, en los zapatos de Trunks que aun permanecía de pie a su lado.

Una inevitable lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando sintió la mano de su amigo apoyarse en su hombro con cariño. En un gesto que lo conmovió e intrigó en partes iguales.

-Queda cada vez menos, Goten- las palabras de su amigo consiguieron hacer que aventara el rostro para verlo a la cara con gesto confundido. Pero el guerrero de cabellos lila no lo miró ni hizo ningún intento por explicarse.

-Papi, sueño- oyó la voz de la niñita seguida de un bostezo desde el otro lado de la habitación y sonrió.

La vio bajarse de los brazos del hombre que aún mantenía la vista fija sobre él y correr a su encuentro. Con sus pequeños piecitos enfundados en aquellos simpáticos zapatos rojos que Bulma había comprado para ella, con aquel vestidito blanco de puntos y el cortísimo cabello celeste atado en dos colitas desordenadas. Demasiado igual. Dolorosamente idéntica a _Ella_. Como si aún estuviese ahí.

Por un momento, un pequeño momento jugo a imaginar que realmente era _Ella_, y que él tenía once años de nuevo. Y que nada, nada podría alejarla de su lado. Pero aquel bebé que corría a su encuentro no era _Ella_ y lo sabía, lo sabía por los ojos. Por sus enormes y brillantes ojos negros, una copia fiel a los suyos, esos ojos curiosos que lo observaban todo, ávidos de comerse el mundo entero, igual como observaban los de _Ella_. Esos ojos que lo observaban a él, tan llenos de amor como lo habían hecho los de _Ella_ hasta el último minuto.

-Ven acá bebé- dijo Trunks acuclillándose a su lado para recibir a la pequeña entre sus brazos, darle un tierno beso en la cabecita y luego susurrarle algunas cosas que Goten no alcanzó a oír.

Observó cómo su mejor amigo mecía a la niña con alegría y luego la dejaba -a petición de ella- en sus brazos, enemigo a la idea de tener que separarse de su pequeño sol -como Trunks solía llamarla- tan pronto.

-Papi- la voz de la pequeña lo despertó de su ensoñación. Y se sintió desnudo, descubierto ante los inmensos ojos negros de su hija- Mamá- susurró la bebé en su oído riendo alegre.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta brotó de su boca sin permiso y la pequeña volvió a emitir una suave risita.

-Esferas- dijo golpeando sus manitos con alegría.

Goten se puso de pie de inmediato cargando a la niña consigo, recorrió a toda velocidad el trecho que lo separaba del laboratorio en donde sabría que encontraría a Bulma.

-Goten- dijo la mujer sin sorpresa alguna plasmada en el rostro al verle irrumpir tan naturalmente en su laboratorio. Desde el nacimiento de la niña él se había mudado a la corporación y luego del fatídico día todos le habían rogado permanecer allí. Por él y por la bebé.

-Esferas- volvió a balbucear claramente la copia de _Ella_. La mezcla exacta de _Ella_ y Él.

Bulma sonrió de medio lado y luego avanzó dos pasos hacia él quien la observaba con intriga, lleno de la más profunda de las penas y él más potente de los deseos. Quería oírla decir aquello que tanto ansiaba, quería que le dijeran que por fin podría volver a ser feliz. Quería sobre todo volver a sentirse seguro y amado entre esos brazos que tanto anhelaba.

-Trunks acaba de traer la última Goten- los ojos de la científica se llenaron de lágrimas- Ya tenemos las siete cariño- dio dos pasos y lo rodeó a él y la bebé que había caído rendida de cansancio entre sus brazos.

Intentó hablar. Intentó gritar, quiso llorar pero no pudo. Solo fue capaz de pegar sus labios a la pequeña cabecita de su hija y quedarse así hasta que Bulma preocupada por su aparente ensimismamiento decidió zamarrearlo suavemente por los hombros.

-Dámelas- pidió o más bien exigió con tono desesperado. Con el pecho completamente cerrado y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Deseoso de poder ver a la única persona que había querido ver durante esos largos meses, deseoso de escuchar aquella voz que se había apagado susurrando su nombre aquel fatídico día de la batalla contra ese feroz monstruo que amenazaba con destruir la tierra, cuando había irrumpido en el campo de batalla irreverente y feroz como _Ella_ sola y había sido mortalmente alcanzada por un rayo de energía.

Vegeta apareció de pronto a su lado y tomó el pequeño cuerpecillo dormido de la bebé entre sus brazos, tan cuidadoso y sobre protector como siempre, lo observó un segundo en silencio y le indicó con la cabeza y el ceño eternamente fruncido, que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer. Y él corrió, corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies cargando las esferas entre sus brazos, las tiró el piso e invocó a aquel legendario dragón con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la potencia y el amor acumulados en su alma.

-Dime cuál es tu deseo- le ordenó el imponente dragón cuando se reveló ante él.

-Mi deseo es _Ella_\- respondió, no fue necesaria ninguna aclaración, Shenlong entendió y sin demora alguna hizo realidad su deseo.

Una brillante luz lo encandiló durante unos segundos con la potencia de su resplandor plateado. Calló de rodillas al piso, porque sentía una fuerza invisible que lo obligaba a hacerlo, porque de pronto estuvo seguro de que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies, porque su desbocado corazón latía con tal fuerza que temió se le fuese a salir del pecho si continuaba ejerciendo el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba permanecer de pie.

-Goten- le llamó de pronto aquella voz. Esa voz que tanto había ansiado oír, aquella voz con la que había soñado cada día desde su partida. Jadeó incapaz de enderezarse para verle. Incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese concentrarse respirar y seguir vivo.

Fue consiente de la desaparición del dragón, oyó con claridad cada una de las veces que _Ella_ lo llamó, estuvo totalmente seguro de la cantidad de pasos que _Ella_ dio para llegar a su lado, fue mortalmente consiente de la calidez de su mano sobre su rostro. Y lloró. Lloró por todos esos días sin _Ella_, lloró porque estaba feliz, lloró porque por fin _Ella_ estaba a su lado nuevamente.

Entonces, al fin, fue capaz de levantar el rostro y mirarla. _Ella_ estaba verdaderamente allí. Viva, realmente era _Ella_. Y le pidió, le rogó, le ordenó entre sollozos que hiciese la única cosa que había estado deseando cada día, cada hora, cada minuto desde aquella dolorosa despedida.

-Abrázame Bra- susurró mientras poderosos sollozos le partían la garganta- Abrázame con fuerza como si me fueses a romper y a hacer tuyos los pedazos- hizo una pausa para pasarle las manos por el antebrazo y obligarle a arrodillarse junto a él- Abrázame con los brazos, con las piernas, con alma- sollozó al sentir las manos de su mujer pasar sobre hombros hasta llegar a su espalda- Abrázame mi amor- le rogó aunque ella ya lo estuviese haciendo con todas sus fuerzas- Abrázame y promete ¡Júrame! que nunca más te irás de mi lado.

Y _Ella_ lo abrazó. _Ella_ lo consumió,_ Ella_ no dejó nada de esa enorme tristeza que lo había embargado, lo abrazó como solo _Ella_ sabía y podía hacerlo y le aseguró así que estaba a su lado, y lo estaría para siempre. Le aseguró que desde ese momento estarían siempre juntos, solo ellos dos, solo ellos dos, su enorme amor y su preciosa bebé.

* * *

** Hola Hola! porfin reportandome :D sentí que esto necesitaba un poco de drama... y verdaderamente imaginé a un Goten desesperado, viviendo solo con su bebé desde que Bra muere en un batalla por ir a meterse allí (tal y como hace siempre bulma) Lo imagine triste, aunque apoyado por todos, y recibiendo con una sonrisa el amor y cariño de todos sus amigos y familia, pero siempre trsite anhelando a la única persona que podía cabar con su soledad. Y manteniendose exteriormente firme por y gracias a la pequeñita de cabellos celestes y ojos negros.**

**Nunca había escrito sobre una hija de estos dos. Pero últimamente esa imagen de la niñita anda rondando en mi cabeza, tal vez la volvamos a ver en otro cap.**

**Gracias por sus hermosisismos reviews, leo y atesoro cada uno de ellos de verdad!. Son lo máximo. A quien me pidió un cap parecido a Flor de papel, estoy pensando en como hacerlo para tener uno pronto :) me encanta que me digan cuales son los tópicos que más les gustan! **

**Les mando un beso! y como siempre haganme saber si les gusta, si les produjo algo, etc.! **

**Nos leemos luego. Adios**

**Aryki :)**


	19. Un recuerdo

**_Un recuerdo_**

_-Goten, Goten- llamó la pequeña de cabellos celestes tirando del borde de su polera cuando intentaba relajarse a la orilla de la piscina en la corporación._

_-Que sucede princesa- le respondió, luego de observarle por un momento tapando el sol con una mano para intentar evitar que le diera directo en la cara y luego sonrió amablemente._

_La niñita cerró la boca de golpe y pegó la mirada al bonito brillo de sus zapatitos rosa, con las mejillas pintadas de carmín y las manitos juntas sobre su delgado vestidito de lunares. Así, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados, se veía igual a su padre, infinitamente más madura. Una tierna imagen de una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niñita._

_-Sabía que no lo harías- se oyó el agudo reproche de la pequeña guerrera de cortos cabellos negros que esperaba expectante a algunos metros._

_-Cállate Pan- gritó la niñita que estaba a su lado, adquiriendo una postura enfadada. Luego guardó silencio y apretó sus pequeñas manitos en puños a cada lado del cuerpo._

_Suspiró._

_-Goten- dijo adoptando, de pronto, la actitud que estaba acostumbrado a verle; desinhibida y segura de sí misma, como una verdadera princesa saiyajin- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Soltó una carcajada y luego le acarició el celeste cabello, desordenándole los mechones celestes del flequillo en el proceso. Alegre le sonrió achinando los ojos con ternura._

_-Pero princesa eres muy pequeña- le indicó sin dejar de sonreír y luego acompañó las carcajadas de su mejor amigo que reposaba a su lado en el pasto, riendo burlonamente de las valientes palabras de su hermanita._

_-Cuando sea grande- añadió la pequeña, echando un pequeño pero fulminante vistazo por sobre su hombro, directo sobre su pequeña sobrina que reía apretándose el estómago con ambas manos._

_-Claro, Bra- respondió acercándose a ella para plasmarle un beso en la mejilla regordeta, posando la mirada sobre la hija de Gohan para molestarla un poquito- Cuando seas mayor, nos casaremos…_

Volvió a la realidad cuando su mejor amigo le zamarreó por el hombro con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el guerrero de cabellos lila sonriendo socarronamente, mientras veían como la menor de los Brief –la que era pequeña en los recuerdos de Goten- corría por la casa de un lado a otro, con aquel vestido ajustado color miel y esos tacones sobre los que solo ella podía mantenerse en pie, buscando el arete que le faltaba para poder asistir a su famosa cita.

-No me pasa nada- respondió atropellando las palabras al hablar. Perdido en la suave forma en que el cabello de la joven que andaba de allá para acá, se movía dejando un halo de perfume tras su pasada. Hipnotizado por la dulce forma en que las caderas de la joven se bamboneaban a cada paso.

-Oye Bra- llamó Trunks frunciendo el ceño aburrido de verle refunfuñar y murmurar furiosa.

La aludida medio volteó el rostro y levantó una ceja como diciéndole "¿qué demonios quieres?". Trunks rió y Goten permaneció sumido en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Pensativo.

-Basta de tanto escándalo por un estúpido arete, usa uno los miles que tienes- le regañó cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo una pose idéntica a la de su padre cuando algo no le agradaba - ¿Verdad Goten?

El hombre dio un respingo en su lugar al oír su nombre y se rasco la nuca, nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hermanos que esperaban su apoyo.

-Goten- llamó la voz de la joven saiyajin de cabellos celestes.

_-Goten- le llamó mentalmente la voz de la pequeña, con voz aguda y vestido de puntitos en sus recuerdos._

-Hey Goten- insistió la joven- ¿Estás bien?- insistió acercándose con una ceja alzada de forma extraña.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y pegó la mirada al rostro de la hermosa joven quien esperaba algún tipo de reacción comunicativa por parte de él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. No respondió nada, ella le sonrió dejando ver la blanca dentadura entre sus brillantes y delineados labios rosa pálido.

_Goten inspiró y vio sonreír a la niñita pequeña de sus recuerdos. Le vio lanzarse a sus brazos con los labios desbordantes de sonrisas cuando él había prometido casarse cuando ella cuando fuese mayor._

-Te ves muy bonita así como estas princesa- dijo cuándo fue capaz de articular algo medianamente coherente de nuevo- No te hace falta ningún arete, o lo que sea- añadió, oyendo como Trunks murmuraba un "claro" y se largaba a la habitación de la pantalla plana seguramente a programar algún video juego.

La joven frente a él amplió aún más su sonrisa y luego le abrazó, añorando aquellos tiempos en que creía posible su amor con Goten. Se recordó a sí misma, dibujando corazones y rellenándolos de retratos mal hechos de aquel dulce guerreo de cabellos negros. Y se convenció de que era pasado, que la niña enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano había quedado enterrada junto a sus muñecas en el jardín de la corporación.

-Gracias- susurró en su oído.

_-Gracias- susurró feliz la pequeña niñita aferrada a su cuello en sus recuerdos_.

Se separó de él y corrió a la puerta al oír el timbre.

-Ya me voy- le indicó desde el recibidor antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el muchacho con el que tenía concertada una cita aquella noche.

_-Adiós Goten- gritó la niñita cuando se alejaba de él luego de pedirle que fuese su esposo._

-Bra- le llamó cuando la joven posó la mano sobre el picaporte, lista para girar la manija y abrir la puerta.

Ella volteó a verlo en silencio mientras el timbre volvía a sonar con insistencia en sus oídos, destrozándole los nervios al mayor de los dos.

-Ya debo irme- le indicó ella, apurada por marcharse, apresurada por huir lejos de aquel familiar sentimiento que luchaba por abrirse paso desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos e instalarse en el centro de su corazón. Tratando de huir vanamente de la niña de los dibujos de ese guerrero y el corazón repleto de amor por ese hombre.

Hizo el amague de voltearse y salir por la puerta cuando la mano del guerrero le atrapo el antebrazo con fuerza y tiro de ella obligándola a voltearse.

-Ya eres suficientemente mayor- murmuró de pronto, apretando los dientes y apoyando un puño con fuerza sobre la puerta al oír nuevamente la odiosa melodía del timbre de la corporación.

-¿Qué?- la voz de la princesa era casi inaudible, intentó hablar más fuerte pero el estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón se le apretó al creer entender el significado de esas palabras, aunque su cerebro se empeñaba en decirle que era imposible, que se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas.

Ahora comprendía amargamente, a base de aquellos poderosos sentimientos y el desesperante golpeteó de su corazón contra el pecho que nunca había dejado de amar al hombre que la apretaba posesivamente contra la pared a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Comprobaba, que la niña de los cuadernos con corazones nunca la había abandonado.

-Era una promesa- le susurró- ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

_-Es una promesa- gritó la niñita en sus recuerdos cuando se alejaba corriendo hacia su amiga._

Ella tragó saliva y apretó los labios viendo hacia un lado por sobre su hombro, evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con la mirada de su único y primer amor.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

No respondió, no pudo responder así con la garganta hecha un enorme e imposible nudo. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de ilusión, con los hombros gachos rindiéndose al inmenso amor que sentía, dejando que la niñita de la promesa se apoderase e hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

-Te ayudaré a recordar- dijo tomándole la barbilla entre los dedos y obligándole a verlo a la cara- Tienes que recordar- el timbre volvió a resonar estrepitosamente con aquella estúpida melodía que terminó por sacar de quicio a Goten.

-Vete de aquí, ella no ira a ningún lado- gritó Goten al muchacho que esperaba impaciente afuera mientras aporreaba la puerta con los puños cerrados, haciendo temblar la pared completa.

Al verlo distraído, ocupado aporreando la puerta de madera y vidrio con ambas manos, aparentemente fuera de sí, la muchacha entendió que esa era su oportunidad de escapar, de huir antes de que las lágrimas cayesen rodando por sus mejillas.

-No te vayas- le rogó el hombre, volviendo nuevamente en sí, pero aun con las manos apoyadas en la puerta- Por favor- insistió al ver que la princesa no detenía sus pasos aunque si disminuía la velocidad, dudando entre escapar o quedarse a comprobar que sus sentimientos la engañaban. Que la vida se burlaba de sus estúpidos sueños de niñita enamorada.

Desesperado al entender que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para alcanzar ese amor que hace tiempo le había parecido tan imposible, convencido de que la niñita que le pedía matrimonio en su cabeza aún existía dentro de aquella joven que intentaba huir de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrió la boca para hablar.

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?-_ _la voz de la niñita resonó contra las paredes de su cráneo, sumergiéndolo en el vívido recuerdo de aquel día que lo había primero atormentado cuando ella aún era una niña y luego torturado durante tantos años cuando aquella niñita se convirtió en la mujer más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos._

-Cásate conmigo- le rogó en el presente- Casémonos Bra.

_La niñita de vestido con lunares se alejó corriendo del jardín, dando saltitos de alegría mientras tarareaba una canción, sin voltear a verlo ni una sola vez._

La mujer de los tacones y el vestido ajustado. Esa mujer de los labios delineados y las lágrimas en los ojos, detuvo su andar en seco. Pero al igual que la niñita del vestido, no volteó a verlo.

-Princesa- le llamó ya sin albergar ninguna esperanza. Creyendo oír con desesperante claridad como su corazón se rompía.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo Goten- la voz de la joven hija de Vegeta destrozó el silencio, y rearmó el corazón del guerrero de cabellos negros con cada sílaba- Tú eres lo único que he deseado toda mi vida, y que nunca pude conseguir.

-Siempre me tuviste princesa, desde el día de la promesa- la joven se volteó al sentir las manos de Goten sobre sus hombros.

La acercó y le beso los labios con parsimonia, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, como si Trunks no estuviese parado bajo el marco de la puerta sonriendo y diciéndole "Por fin" entre muecas de asco y negaciones constantes de cabeza. Como si absolutamente nada en el mundo fuese más importante que ellos dos y ese beso.

Se separaron y finalmente le vio sonreír_. La niñita en sus recuerdos_, y la joven frente a sus ojos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como dándole la bienvenida al lugar de donde nunca debió salir: su corazón.

* * *

**Hola hola :D estoy medio devuelta jajaja me costo mucho escribir este cap, quería ver a Bra pequeña pero no quería que la historia se desarrollara cuando fuesen unos niños, asique le di vueltas y vueltas y pam! recuerdos en la cabezota de Goten.**

**A quien me pidio una historia parecida a Flor de papel, lo intenté lo juro que si! y esto fue lo único que conseguí, espero pueda gustarte! de verdad que sí porque es para tí con muchisimo cariño.**

**Ahora, ademas de agradecer todos los reviews que siempre me llegan con tanto cariño y me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo, esta vez quiero agradecer especialmente a Angel: Cariño no puedo responderte por PM porque no tienes cuenta pero puedo hacerlo por aquí, Linda me ha encantado tu escrito tan especial, gracias por todo lo que dices y de verdad te digo que llegaste a mi corazón! te mando mil mil mil besitos y abrazos :) y te dedico el cap que quieras! todos los que más te gusten son para ti cariño :) me inspiras a ir por más siempre :) **

**Gracias a todos! siempre son tan dulces, aunque escriba disparatesjajaja y locuras! **

**Una pequeña aclaración que creo necesaria, no para el bien de la historia, si no para mi tranquilidad mental, sé que por mis historias y lo que escribo tan romantico, puede que crean que soy una persona muy soñador, etc. Y lo soy! LO JURO jajaja pero aunque siempre escribo sobre el matrimonio, lo considero solo para mis historias, en la realidad creo que no es necesario. Pero con estos dos... Bueno nosé se me hace lindo jajaja ESTOS DOS ME ENLOQUECEN! me matan de amor :) y bueno me hacen escribir lo que escribo... eso es todo**

**Los amoooo!**


	20. Último primer beso

**Último primer beso**

Una reunión de los guerreros Z era la razón por la cual todos volvían a encontrarse allí, en la corporación, después de tantos años, muchísimo tiempo.

El grueso de los invitados ya reía y disfrutaba del enorme banquete organizado por Bulma en el jardín de la corporación capsula. Los saludos, los "tanto tiempo", "mira lo grande que estas", no se detenían entre los presentes y sobre todo en dirección de la última generación del grupo.

Tampoco ellos, los más jóvenes, se habían visto en muchísimo tiempo. Por lo que fiesta dio comienzo de inmediato y una de las integrantes del grupo etario menor brillaba por su ausencia.

No apareció hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el frio los había obligado a mover la celebración hacia el interior de la corporación y cuando las mesas se habían hecho a un lado dando paso a una improvisada pista de baile. Donde se divertían los viejos amigos, ya un tanto entonados por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

La princesa llegó tarde, precisamente ese día su jefe, el importantísimo dueño de la industria más grande y renombrada de moda donde trabajaba como diseñadora exclusiva, le había encargado inoportunamente algunos quehaceres de última hora.

Iba tan condenadamente tarde a aquella reunión Z, que se había visto en la obligación de echar mano de la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo: Volar. Lo odiaba porque el viento la despeinaba y arruinaba su ropa. Y tal como esperaba cuando aterrizó su cabello lucia desordenado y pastoso, y tuvo que pasarse las manos por el corto vestido para alizar las arrugas que se le habían formado a causa del viento.

Aun así, lucia preciosa. Caminó saludando y sonriendo a cada uno de los invitados que se topó en el camino, algunos más borrachos que otros la abrazaban y le pedían dar un par de vueltas para mostrar lo grande y hermosa que estaba. Beso a su hermano que bailaba y bebía alegremente junto a los más viejos y luego acosó a su padre quien como siempre observaba el escándalo desde un rincón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño eternamente fruncido. Saludó a Oob con cariño antes de encontrarse con Marron y Pan a quienes abrazó y besuqueó con infinita alegría. Las tres rieron y charlaron largo rato.

Se relajó con ellas, eran sus amigas sobre todo, aquella rebelde joven y preciosa adulta de cabellos negros, fiel a su pañuelo y sus guantes sin dedos. Cuando estaba con ellas no podía evitar sentirse esplendida, llena de ideas y diseños que se agolpaban en su mente, esas dos mujeres eran su mayor inspiración a la hora de diseñar, tan distintas y tan amigas. Se sintió a gusto con ellas, tanto que olvidó por completo al único miembro de la gran familia Z que le faltaba por saludar, a quien tanto había ansiado y temido ver cuando su madre le mencionó aquella reunión.

A su eterno amor de la infancia, aquel a quien había dedicado secretamente canciones, poemas e infinidad de dibujos de amor en sus cuadernos. Quería ver al responsable de ese amor que ya tenía completamente superado. Ese amor que había abandonado. Ese amor que se había visto obligaba a abandonar cuando él se había marchado de la ciudad junto a la que en aquel tiempo era su prometida. Dejándole allí, sola, con el corazón roto y un beso que nunca olvidaría.

Se alejó de sus amigas para ir en busca de un refresco, e incapaz de terminar la conversación que tanto le entretenía comenzó a caminar de espaldas su trayecto, riendo y opinando cada vez más lejos de las dos mujeres, que riendo también le rogaban que pusiera atención por donde iba. Hasta que su espalda dio contra algo. O más bien alguien.

-Perdón- se apresuró a decir al tiempo que volteaba para ver con quien se disculpaba.

Entonces lo vio… y él a ella. Se miraron apenas un segundo en silencio y luego él le sonrió.

-Soy Son Goten, empresario representante de corporación capsula en el distrito sur- dijo teniéndole una mano que ella no dudó en aceptar- también soy un guerrero saiyajin, pero eso es un secreto- le susurró inclinándose hacia ella aun sin soltar su mano.

-Y yo Bra Brief, diseñadora de modas- respondió la princesa poniéndose lo más seria posible- y además, princesa saiyajin- añadió bajando la voz e intentando contener una carcajada- pero eso es un secreto.

-Que interesante- le dijo el medio saiyajin sonriéndole con malicia- princesa.

-Deberías oír mi número, Son Goten- dijo ella apuntando su móvil- Es mucho más interesante- le guiñó un ojo y pasó por su lado mordiéndose el labio.

Terriblemente segura de que el amor que antiguamente le profesaba había vuelto a nacer como si nunca jamás se hubiese extinguido ni un ápice en su interior. Reconociendo amargamente aquel dolor que le nacía en el pecho cada vez que lo miraba.

-Te extrañé- le susurró él al oído cuando la alcanzó en la mesa de los refrescos- Aun no encuentro a una mujer que pueda entenderme como tú.

Bra se estremeció. Estaba por pedir una soda pero de pronto todo en el ambiente –la voz suave que usaba Goten, la música y sobre todo la juguetona mano masculina que se posaba en su cintura- le indicó que un ron le vendría muchísimo mejor. Le ofreció uno a él y luego se retiraron disimuladamente a la terraza a conversar.

-Princesa- dijo él luego de un prolongado y ameno momento compartiendo las novedades de sus vidas.

Ella despegó la mirada el oscuro cielo sin estrellas que los acompañaba aquella noche y lo atisbó en silencio.

-Cada día me pregunto cómo hubiese sido…- dijo posando una de sus manos en la delgada mandíbula de la princesa.

-Pero no fue- le interrumpió ella con una apagada sonrisa en los labios.

-Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo- añadió el hombre en un susurro. Comenzando un suave movimiento, acercando sus rostros milímetro a milímetro- Habría luchado por ti.

-Pero no puedes.

Sus ojos se encontraban, se conectaban, se mataban y quemaban los unos a los otros. Era negro contra azul. Exactamente igual cada vez que se encontraban. Las mismas palabras, los mismos sentimientos, los mismos labios. El mismo último primer beso.

-Debo volver con las chicas- dijo Bra, cuando se separó de él.

-Deberíamos intentarlo princesa.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué dices?- insistió el con energía, viendo como la mujer se alejaba, rogando mentalmente que de una vez por todas olvidasen el pasado. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas relegarlo al más frío y oscuro de los rincones.

-Aun no estoy lista- respondió- Un corazón roto es difícil de curar.

* * *

**Porfin actualicé!... ok ok primera vez que no les doy un final feliz, LO SÉ, pero no creen que era necesario? de todos modos Bra no le dio un No definitivo... en fin, como siempre tengo que agradecer infinitamente a quienes leen y sobre todo a quienes me dejan esos hermosos reviews que JURO me alegran la vida. **

**Estoy recogiendo sus sugerencias y a quienes aún no les cumplo, lo haré lo prometo, e leido unas ideas muy buenas y tengo que darme el tiempo de escribirlas para que todos puedan leerlas! apenas la universidad me deje respirar lo haré lo prometo deveritas! **

**les mando muchos muchos besos AH! ¿Alguien esta siguiendo DBS? ¿No creen que Goten se ve muy adorable *.*? y el Trunks me matan de amor... y bueno Vegeta me deja sin aliento cada vez que sale LO AMO jajajaj, espero que salga Bra en la serie sería perfecto, les mando besos! **

**Aryki.**


	21. El odio

**El odio**

Suspiró por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos y se puso de pié de un salto, atravesó a zancadas el salón dejando atrás los sillones y el "ameno" ambiente en el que se encontraba envuelta su familia, bueno todos excepto su padre, claro está. Y ella bien que lo entendía, quién en su sano juicio querría estar presente cuando los Brief se reunían en la sala a charlar sobre lo grandioso que era Trunks, pero sobre todo quién en aquel inmenso universo querría estar ahí cuando la conversación se desviaba a lo buen y perfecto amigo que era Goten.

Había dos cosas que Bra odiaba en la vida; perder una discusión contra su hermano y al mejor amigo de su hermano. ¡Sobre todo al segundo! El solo verlo aparecer en la corporación le descomponía el día a tal grado que de pronto se sentía indispuesta y tenía que retirarse a su habitación, antes de vomitar sobre él toda la ola de insultos que se le arremolinaban en el estómago y amenazaban peligrosamente con salir al exterior.

¿Qué porque lo odiaba? Pues simplemente por ser él. Jamás se habían llevado bien, sus personalidades chocaban. Él era un intento barato de guerrero de buen corazón, humilde y amable con todos, un papel que a juicio de Bra ni siquiera el mismo llegaba a creerse. Y ella, bueno ella era Bra, la mezcla perfecta de las explosivas personalidades de sus padres. Dos personas total y completamente incompatibles, hechas y creadas para odiarse... Ella se lo había hecho saber muchas veces a punta de gritos histéricos cuando las discusiones se le iban de las manos, pero claro, el perfecto, amable y humilde Goten no tenía cabida para el odio en su maravilloso y aterciopelado corazón. Si, como no.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación se sentía un poco menos asqueada de lo que había estado hace algún momento, dio el portazo correspondiente y se lanzó a la cama hundiendo el rostro en el almohadón para sofocar el grito de frustración que nacía desde su garganta. Comúnmente ella podría soportar ese tipo de situación, lo haría muy a su manera; con una altiva sonrisa en el rostro y con un siempre oportuno comentario punzante entre los labios, lista para derribar con sus exquisitas ironías el absurdo halo de elogios en la que su madre y abuelos envolvían al par de amiguitos_ "ejemplo perfecto de compañerismo, amistad y éxito"_ y todas esas tonterías que la gente solía decir sobre su hermano y el idiota de su amigo.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, no quería verlo, ni oírlo, menos aún sentir su ki, no quería saber de su maldita existencia. Solo quería sacárselo de la cabeza y seguir su vida como cualquier persona normal. O bueno todo lo normal que puede llegar a ser una medio saiyajin con cabello celeste descendiente de un príncipe y la familia más rica del planeta. ¡Ser simplemente Bra y ya!

-¿Por qué no puedes ser obediente por una vez en tu puta vida Bra Brief?- se dijo a si misma cuando se acomodó de espaldas en la cama. Se dio pequeños golpecitos en la frente con el puño cerrado como castigándose por ser una estúpida malcriada que no sabe limitarse a hacer lo que le piden. Bufó sintiéndose molesta con ella misma y por milésima vez se retorció sobre el colchón intentado encontrar una posición cómoda. Entonces la imagen de Goten volvió a instalarse en su mente. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de sí. Luego volvió a maldecirse.

-Todo sería distinto…- susurró incapaz de terminar la frase, consciente de que acabaría maldiciéndose nuevamente, y eso era demasiado para ella. Auto insultarse tres veces seguidas en menos de un minuto era total y completamente inconcebible para la gran Bra Brief. Pero ¡Nunca había estado tan arrepentida de algo es su vida!

¿Por qué jodida razón no le había hecho caso a su madre y no se había limitado a coger los malditos papeles y ya? Bulma le había pedido –ordenado- que pasase a al departamento de Goten por unos benditos papeles que Trunks le había enviado, parte de un _"importantísimo proyecto"_ que sinceramente a ella le interesaba un reverendo pepino. Pero luego de quejarse y hacer pucheros había terminado accediendo, pues si había una persona con más encanto y poder de persuasión que ella en el mundo y tal vez el universo, esa era su madre. Bulma había dicho: _"Solo ve, y trae los papeles que Goten te entregará, eso es todo, solo te tomará unos minutos, ten paciencia si el dulce Goten demora en abrir"._ Sonaba ridículamente sencillo, pero ella era una mujer con muy poca paciencia, sobre todo si se trataba de un trámite obligado en la casa de la persona que más odiaba.

Al llegar encapsuló su aero coche último modelo y se adentró en el edificio, muchas veces había oído a su hermano decir que Goten había adquirido a sugerencia y con ayuda suya el pent-house del último piso, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por errar de numero de departamento. Tomó el ascensor y subió hasta el piso señalado. Al llegar tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó de brazos cruzados, sintiendo que la vena de la frente le explotaría de pura impaciencia y fastidio si el inútil de Goten no aparecía pronto con los dichosos documentos. Pero los minutos pasaron y la puerta no se abrió.

-¿Goten?- llamó con tono hastiado, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para ser oída por sobre la horrorosa música que sonaba a medio volumen al interior del departamento. Suspiró y apoyó la mano en el picaporte para intentar espiar por el orificio de la cerradura, pero la puerta cedió bajo su peso abriéndose y provocando que cayese de rodillas en el pasillo del recibidor. Se puso de pie de inmediato y acomodó su corto vestido plisado, pasando sus manos por los bordes al tiempo que daba sigilosos pasos dentro del departamento.

Llegó a la –según ella- simplona sala principal que no estaba amoblada más que por unos sillones negros de cuero, una pantalla plana, algunos adornos y cuadros horribles y una mesa sobre la cual encontró lo que buscaba allí. Se acercó al mueble intentando hace el menor ruido posible, dispuesta a tomar su encargo y largarse del lugar pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar los papeles, escuchó el suave crujir de unos pasos en la habitación del fondo. Frunció el ceño y decidió ir y dejarle en claro que nadie ¡Absolutamente nadie! Dejaba a Bra Brief esperando durante tanto rato. Mucho menos un idiota como él. Bulma había dicho que tomase los papeles y se largase de allí, pero su orgullo y la peligrosa forma en que se inflamaba la vena en su frente le imploraban un desahogo en contra del culpable de su pérdida de tiempo.

Cerró los puños y encaminó sus tacones hacía la última habitación, no pensó nada cuando llegó, solo fue capaz de empujar la puerta con un pie y entrar en la habitación con las manos en las caderas. Pero toda palabra de reproche quedó atascada en su garganta cuando vio a Goten completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por su musculoso cuerpo moreno, dándole un aspecto terriblemente irresistible. El cabello mojado y goteante, más la toalla colgada del hombro indicaban a todas luces que acababa de salir de la ducha y que ella era una maldita tonta impulsiva con alocadas hormonas adolescentes que de pronto no hacían otra cosa que revolverle las ideas y colorearle las mejillas.

-Bra- dijo el hombre cuando volteó y le vio allí de pie con la boca tan apretada que sus labios parecían perder cualquier color original.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de voltear y desaparecer prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo hasta el salón, tomar los papeles y marcharse a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar a la calle y desencapsular su aero coche, simplemente tomó los documentos y se marchó volando desde el balcón sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a si alguien le veía.

Ella odiaba volar, pero en aquel momento agradeció con toda su alma la forma en que el viento frio azotaba su cuerpo, bajándole de golpe los varios grados de temperatura que le habían subido al ver al medio saiyajin recién salido de la ducha. Al llegar a la corporación había estado completamente segura de tener superado el episodio, pero los días y sobre todo las noches le habrían de mostrar lo equivocada que estaba.

Desde esa misma noche le empezaron a atormentar sueños terriblemente placenteros que tenían como protagonista ni más ni menos que a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Lo intentó todo, ver imágenes de modelos con poca ropa, pornografía, hasta irse a la cama con algún hombre espectacularmente guapo que conoció en alguna fiesta pero nada funcionó. No importaba lo que hiciera, la imagen del medio saiyajin de cabellos negros seguía apareciendo en su cabeza, perdiéndola, excitándola, subiéndole varios grados a su termostato interior. No importaba lo que hiciese el nombre de Goten seguía saliendo se sus labios al llegar al clímax.

Por eso no lo quería ver, porque bastaba una maldita mirada que le echara el mejor amigo de su hermano para que las piernas se le volvieran de gelatina y tuviese terribles alucinaciones de ese cuerpo acorralándola contra el mueble que estuviese más cerca en aquel momento. Y encima estaba esa maldita expresión en su rostro que no podía evitar… odiaba verlo, porque no podía evitar tener cara de _"te vi desnudo"_ y aun no lograba discernir si imaginaba o realmente leía en su expresión un claro _"tú me viste sin ropa"._ Y eso, era muchísimo más de lo que se creía capaz de soportar.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, no podía estar toda la vida escondiéndose de Goten, ella lo odiaba, no podía olvidar eso, ¡No debía olvidar eso! Se puso de pie y ni siquiera se molestó en calzar sus tacones nuevamente, tiró de los bordes de su short ajustado para acomodarlo y salió de la habitación disfrutando del gélido piso de loza que enfriaba su temperatura interior, cosa que necesitaba con urgencia. Recorrió el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, por la cual pretendía bajar para ir a la cocina por un bocadillo de media tarde. Cuando de pronto, por arte de Kamisama llegó a ella el eco de la conversación que aún se mantenía abajo.

-Iré por mi sudadera Trunks, creo que la dejé en tu habitación…- la voz de Goten llegó como un aviso, un terrible aviso. En cualquier momento el hombre dueño de aquel sensual cuerpo desnudo que habitaba la profundidad de sus fantasías sexuales subiría por las mismas escaleras por las que ella pretendía bajar, es decir, se encontrarían de frente y lo que es peor; a solas. Ese sería el maldito principio del fin.

De un momento a otro la atacaron una serie de imágenes, combinación entre la realidad y la fantasía, veía a Goten recién salido de la ducha, caminando hacia ella en aquel pasillo y haciéndola suya contra la pared, frotándose frenéticamente contra ella, sintiendo su… sacudió la cabeza para despejarse cuando sintió los pasos del medio saiyajin al pie de la escalera. Corrió y entro por la primera puerta que encontró. Para su desgracia era un armario, vacío pero un armario al fin y al cabo. Se le ocurrió pensar que eso no podía ser de ninguna manera más vergonzoso. Se mordió el labio al sentir la desesperante humedad bajar por su entrepierna y tubo la terrible certeza de que debía hacer algo al respecto. Y descubrió que sí, si podía ser más vergonzoso, la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin encerrada en un armario auto complaciéndose mientras fantasea con la imagen del hijo del peor enemigo de su padre. ¡_Muy bien Bra_!

Bajó su mano derecha, temblorosa por el desesperante deseo que le corroía los nervios, dio con el borde de su pantaloncillo y escabulló sus dedos bajo la tela de sus pantaletas, hundiendo cada vez más la mano hasta dar con su objetivo. Cerró los ojos y presionó con suavidad sobre aquel pequeñísimo botón del placer y comenzó un pequeño movimiento circular. Eso fue suficiente, estaba desesperada y la viva imagen del recuerdo de Goten pegada a su retina provocó que al poco andar el nombre del guerrero hijo menor de Gokú escapara de sus labios una y otra vez. Estaba tan entretenida con lo que sentía, tan ocupada con el pequeño movimiento de sus dedos, tan ofuscada por el calor que la invadía que no pudo oír cuando unos pies detuvieron su andar justo afuera de la puerta, no fue consciente del momento en que la puerta se abrió.

-Bra- su nombre pronunciado por esa voz la obligó a reaccionar, de inmediato abrió los ojos pero lo único que alcanzó a divisar fue la sombra del cuerpo de Goten cernirse como un depredador hambriento sobre ella y la puerta cerrándose tras él. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de sus labios, el calor de ese cuerpo tan idealizado contra el suyo, ese anhelado roce que increíblemente era muchísimo más perfecto en la realidad que en sus fantasías, fue gloriosamente consiente de la forma en que sus ropas abandonaron la escena, de la forma en que la manos del saiyajin se cerraban sobre sus glúteos, de como el hombre se hundía con un ritmo frenético entre sus piernas.

Mucho mejor que en sus sueños, infinitamente más placentero que cualquiera de sus fantasías, increíblemente real e ideal a la vez. Entonces la voz ahogada y sensual de Goten contra su oído volvió el momento aún más placentero.

-Dilo- le retó, y ella sabía a qué se refería, ella sabía que quería oír eso que tantas veces le había gritado a la cara con la furia pegada en la lengua, la misma que ahora a ratos se perdía en las profundidades de la boca del hombre al que antes había insultado.

-Te odio- le dijo y le volvió a decir muchas veces entre jadeos y gemidos de ambos. Ella lo odiaba tenía que recordarlo, lo odiaba y lo que hacían estaba terriblemente mal, pero no le importaba, _"es imposible que algo supuestamente malo se sienta tan increíblemente bien"._

Entonces el momento llegó y ambos desgarraron sus gargantas al gemir al unísono. Bra le enterró las uñas en los brazos mientras él le mordía la clavícula con brutalidad. Luego los inundo un sepulcral silencio, roto solo por el suave sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

-También te odio, Bra- dijo de pronto el saiyajin que aun la apretujaba entre sus brazos- Te odio, como nunca he odiado a nadie en este planeta.

* * *

**Porfin! por Kami por fin he podido escribir! fue un momento de alocada tranquilidad entre tanto trabajo y leectura y pruebas, examenes, etc. No sé que tan bien quedó, pero digamos que la intención es lo que vale! y así lo creo sinceramente, me sentía terriblemente mal de no actualizar en tanto tiempo asique necesité hacerlo, lo juro era una necesidad, porque esta es la unica forma en que puedo devolverles un poquito del inmenso cariño que ustedes me entregan en cada uno de sus hermosisismos comentarios! Gracias de verdad :) Mucho amor para ustedes.**

**Solo me queda una semana de pruebas y examenes finales asique luego de eso, sere libre para escribir y JURO que me dedicare a realizar aquellas maravillosas ideas que me han hecho llegar :) y las veran plasmadas aquí con la dedicatoria y los créditos correspondientes! les amo! de verdad. **

**AH! otra cosa... para los que ven DBS ... estoy terriblemente asustada! no veo ni ptas señales de BRA! y Pan ya nació... ya se que tienen aprox un año de diferencia pero lo siento soy una fanática de la princesita saiyajin y creo que si no sale... moriré de angustia. Eso, si tienen alguna noticia al respecto los amaria.**

**Como siempre les mando infinito amor y saludos. Gracias por tanto! Bye**

**Aryki :)**


	22. Esencias Saiyajin

One- shot especial desde el punto de vista de Vegeta de "ese bonito Ki"! simplemente porque lo amo y porque adoro el vinculo que hay entre él y su hija.

* * *

**Esencias Saiyajin**

-Sabes Vegeta…- la voz de Bulma lleno la habitación, mientras el guerrero se cambiaba la pesada armadura por unos simples bóxer para dormir de espaldas a ella- Hoy me ha pasado algo de lo más extraño- siguió hablando aunque su esposo siguiese sin dar la más mínima señal de estarle oyendo- Goten ha venido a casa y a acariciado mi barriga…- hizo una pausa pero el hombre seguía sin mostrar interés- ¡Vegeta!

-¿Qué?- respondió sin interés mientras dejaba sus preciadas botas a los pies de la cama.

-Te digo que hoy me ha pasado algo extraño- chilló la mujer.

-¿Así?- la pregunta de rigor cuando no tenía ganas de pelear pero no le interesaba una mierda lo que le decían. Solo tenía ganas de acostarse y dormir preferentemente sobre los suaves y enormes senos de su mujer.

-¡Vegeta!- le regañó nuevamente cuando el saiyajin intentó acostarse y dormir.

Silencio. El hombre se alejó de ella con el ceño fruncido y le miró mudo desde su lugar en la cama. Estaba cansado, no quería pelear y Bulma tenía ganas de hablar (vaya sorpresa), por lo tanto la escucharía en silencio fingiendo prestar real atención y luego se dormiría por fin.

-Como te decía hoy Goten ha venido a casa….- la voz de su mujer se convirtió en un lejano murmullo, cuando una técnica de entrenamiento que le un día oyó murmurar a Wiss llegó a su cabeza, necesitaba probarlo, así seguro derrotaría al inútil de Kakarotto.

-…entonces cuando intentó quitar la mano, la bebé dio un salto, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriese la espalda- dejó de pensar y levantó el rostro.

-¿Qué?- el tono que usó fue un poco más potente del que esperaba pero no se molestó en enmendarlo.

Bulma bufó segura de que Vegeta no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó, destapando a su mujer y posando, con muy poco cuidado, una mano en su abultado estómago. De inmediato recibió unas pataditas como respuesta.

-Si- respondió Bulma sonriendo.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?- el repentino interés de Vegeta extrañó a Bulma, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y continuar con su historia.

-El pequeño Goten intentó apartar la mano, pero parecía como si estuviera completamente adherida a mi piel, fue extraño Vegeta.

El saiyajin se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y frunció el ceño mirando, ensimismado la panza de ocho meses de su esposa.

-Que ese niño no vuelva a tocarte- concluyó luego de un minuto de silenciosa reflexión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la aguda voz de Bulma lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

-Porque no y punto- se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se tapó con las sabanas dando fin a la discusión. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir…

_-Príncipe mire eso- volteó a ver a su soldado y le encontró observando a dos pequeños saiyajin aparentemente de su misma edad. Los pequeños, sobre todo la niñita, parecían extrañados, cada uno se sobaba un brazo y se fulminaban férreamente con la mirada con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_-¿Qué tanto miras?- le regañó, seguro de que aquellos clase baja estaban enfrascados en algún tipo de pelea sin importancia- Solo están peleando._

_-No príncipe- se atrevió a contradecirle acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña reverencia para disculparse con él- Cuando dos saiyajines jóvenes se tocan y sienten un choque eléctrico, así como ellos- dijo apuntando a los pequeños- significa que sus esencias saiyajin…_

_-Su ki- interrumpió él recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta._

_-Su ki- repitió Nappa- Sus energías se están reconociendo- hizo una exasperante pausa- Eso quiere decir… que probablemente, en un futuro se peleen a muerte- le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir- O talvez se casen._

Despertó de golpe al atragantarse con su propia saliva, tosiendo se puso de pie y fue al baño por un poco de agua mientras Bulma lo observaba en silencio desde la cama.

-Fue solo un estúpido sueño- gruñó para tranquilizar a su mujer, enojado precisamente porque no era un simple y estúpido sueño, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Vegetasei, de aquella tarde en que Nappa le había contado una estúpida historia sobre las esencias Saiyajin. Se acostó nuevamente, aún más cabreado que antes aunque seguro de que ya tenía superado el pequeño episodio. Pero no, nada más alejado de la realidad. De ahí en adelante no había hecho más que desvariar con las posibilidades, había interrogado a su mujer sobre lo que pasó una y otra vez y luego había contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de asesinar al insecto del hijo de Kakarotto y de pasada a él. Sí, no estaba nada mal. Pero Trunks era un obstáculo, lo quería demasiado y para su horrenda desgracia el engendro hijo de Gokú se pasaba día y noche en la corporación. Finalmente luego de muchas noches de insomnio y largas sesiones de entrenamiento al límite decidió que lo más prudente era esperar.

No le asustaba la primera opción, el duelo a muerte no suponía un problema para él, es más… deseaba férreamente que tal cosa ocurriera, bastaba con que la copia de Gokú pensase en atentar contra la integridad de su hija y le daría una buenísima razón para hacerlo pedazos a él, su hermano y el idiota de Kakaroto. ¡Era perfecto! El duelo era perfecto, pero la segunda opción… cada vez que llegaba siquiera a pesar en la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre su hija y ese insecto clase baja, le hervía la sangre a mil grados Celsius dejándole una única necesidad, un único deseo: matar y estrangular.

Pasaron una, dos, tres semanas de agónica espera hasta que nació la bebé; Bra. Era pequeña, muy pequeña, de grandes y expresivos ojos azules iguales en color a su cabello y un potente y totalmente fuera de control ki. Todos viajaron a conocerle. Hasta el mismísimo Wiss vino a la tierra para conocer a la pequeña hija de su amiga Bulma. Nada de eso le importaba, nada llamaba su puta atención, hasta que el enano de pelo negro amigo de su hijo se acercó a la cuna.

-Es…- el niño parecía sin palabras, Bulma y su hijo le miraban expectantes a la espera de que dijera lo obvio, mientras Vegeta permanecía en silencio y de brazos cruzados al final de la habitación, con los ojos fijos en el niño que levitaba sobre el barandal de la cuna- Es muy bonita.

Bulma y Trunks rieron y felices le animaron a acercarse más, a verla, a tocarla. Vegeta se puso tenso en su lugar. Vigiló con maniática precisión cada movimiento del insecto de Kakarotto, cuando el niño se inclinó, cuando acercó la mano a pequeño bulto en la cuna.

Un ¡Ay! Seguido del agudo llanto de la bebé, inevitablemente evocaron las palabras de Nappa una vez más en su mente, como si fuese necesario, como si no las supiera de memoria por todas las putas veces que las había soñado. "_Sus energías se están reconociendo_ _eso quiere decir… que probablemente, en un futuro se peleen a muerte o talvez se casen"_

Esa noche no durmió, ni tampoco las que siguieron, se la pasaba en vela, muchas veces entrenando y muchas otras de pie a un lado de la cuna viendo a su hija dormir, tan silencioso y quieto que a Bulma le parecía que se había vuelto de piedra, no se movía, no decía nada cuando sentía el ki de su mujer a sus espaldas. Solo, muy de vez en cuando pasaba un dedo por la frente de Bra para deshacer las arrugas que se formaban entre sus cejas al fruncir el ceño igual que Trunks, igual que él.

Así el tiempo pasó, entre las vigilias cada vez menos frecuentes, la sobreprotección, los planes de escapar con la niña al espacio, planes que abandonaba antes siquiera de pensarlos bien y los durísimos entrenamientos a los que se sometía para tratar de no obsesionarse con el tema de Goten. Para tratar de sacarse las palabras de Nappa de la cabeza. Pero era simplemente imposible. Estúpida historia, estúpido Nappa, estúpido Goten, estúpido Kakarotto ¡Estúpidos todos! Sobre todo Kakarotto y su bastardo.

-Papá- pestañeó dos veces antes de poder reaccionar, así sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba ni siquiera sintió el ki de Bra en la habitación- Papá, ya me voy- no respondió, ni se movió, solo esperó paciente por el beso y abrazo acostumbrados de su niñita pequeña, pero en vez de eso, recibió un beso y un apretadísimo abrazo de una hermosa joven de cabellos azules.

Volvió a pestañear y pudo reparar en el precioso rostro de su hija ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado? ¿10, 15…18? Por el inexistente largo de la falda y el exageradísimo escote, esperaba, ¡rogaba! que al menos fuesen veinte años. Pero no, no lo eran. Las arrugas de su frente se profundizaron.

-¿A dónde vas?- una simple pregunta que resumía al menos otras veinte que se moría por hacer pero que nunca haría. ¿A dónde vas con esa falda tan corta? ¿La ropa te está quedando pequeña? ¿Con quién vas? ¿Tu madre sabe de esto?

-Tengo una cita- vio como la joven le sonreía, lo hacía apropósito, sabía que esa sonrisita era letal para el príncipe de los Saiyajin, pero esta vez no pudo evitar hacer rechinar los dientes sopesando la posibilidad de que fuese Goten quien aparecería por esa puerta.

El timbre sonó y ambos se pusieron automáticamente de pie. Bra le echó una mirada a su padre por sobre el hombro, y le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el recibidor. Vegeta intentó tranquilizarse respiró profundo una, dos, tres veces y descubrió que nada daría resultado. A travesó a zancadas el espacio que lo separaba del pasillo y espió con descarada evidencia a la "cita" de su hija. Rogando interiormente no encontrarse con la cara de idiota del mejor amigo de su hijo.

Pero las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro y cuando por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba, cuando fue capaz de reconocer aquel horrible Ki, descubrió que habría preferido cien veces que hubiese sido Goten y no Número 17 a quien vio parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Bueno talvez no cien veces… pero si lo habría preferido. De pronto Goten no era tan mala opción, no era la mejor sin duda, pero era la menos mala. Definitivamente mejor opción que ese androide del demonio ¿Cuántos años tendría tras esa fachada de adolecente sin tiempo? ¿100? ¿500? Los recuerdos de la batalla contra ellos, la idea de que él y su hermana habían acabado con su vida en el tiempo de Mirai Trunks azotaron su mente llenándolo de un irrefrenable odio.

Estaba furioso, colérico, inexpresivamente desesperado… hasta que sintió como alguien detenía sus pasos tras él. Eran Goten, lo supo porque prácticamente pudo ver la Ki de su hija reconociendo a su par. Los ojos de Bra pegados al instante en el hombre que sumido en el más sepulcral de los silencios observaba la escena tras él. Entonces lo aceptó, nunca lo diría, a nadie, nunca lo reconocería y menos a Bulma. Pero aquel día susurro a Goten una frase, que más que una sugerencia, era una orden.

-Haz algo- dijo y luego enfiló escaleras arriba.

Nunca supo que pasó aquel día, no supo, y no quiso saber, no le interesaba, solo dejo pasar el tiempo y por fin dejó de preocuparse. Volvió a dormir bien, hasta que un día Bulma le informó que Goten estaba abajo, esperándolos, y le advirtió que "Si no bajaba ahora mismo, ya se encargaría ella de hacerle la vida imposible". Eso fue suficiente. Pero se tomó su tiempo, sabía a lo que iba. Y casi podía oír la espantosa risa de Nappa en su mente.

-Espero que sea el duelo a muerte- murmuró para si cuando Bulma lo tironeo del brazo obligándolo a sentarse a su lado, frente al hombre que parecía estar temblando de los nervios.

No pudo evitarlo, lo fulminó con la mirada, imagino todas las hermosas formas en que había planeado asesinarlo alguna vez, y frunció el ceño con los ojos aun bien puestos sobre el rostro del hijo de Gokú solo para ponerlo aún más incómodo. Hasta que el medio saiyajin se puso de pie, con renovados aires de valentía. Vegeta estaba de espaldas a la escalera pero estaba seguro de que su repentino desborde de seguridad se debía a que Bra se acercaba a ellos.

-Señor Vegeta, Tía Bulma…- le vio tomar aire y luego miró de reojo como Bra le sonreía- Estoy enamorado de su hija.

Se produjo en tenso silencio en la habitación, y sintió como todos los ojos se posaban inescrupulosamente en él. Se puso de pie.

-Bien- y se marchó del salón. No quería oír a Bulma cuando comenzara a chillar de alegría, no quería, que Bra le agradeciera, no quería nada, solo salir de ahí. Ya demasiado había sido soportar una estupidez como esa. Él le había dicho a Goten que hiciese algo ¿Acaso eso no bastaba?

Se sentó en el pasto del jardín de la corporación profundamente hastiado.

-Usted lo sabía- la voz del "enamorado" de su hija lo arrancó de su estado meditativo sumergiéndolo en la más profunda de las cóleras al instante.

No respondió.

-¿Cómo…?- la pregunta jamás se completó. Pero él la comprendió a la perfección, después de todo él mismo era un hombre de pocas palabras y solía dejar las frases a medio camino.

-Sus esencias saiyajin- respondió y luego se adentró en la corporación ignorando por completo al medio saiyajin al pasar por su lado.

Vegeta nunca lo reconocería, ni siquiera así mismo, pero sabía que los saiyajin jamás erraban al escoger su pareja, menos aún los de la realeza. Y si se lo pensaba mejor… Goten no era tan mala opción después de todo.

Fin.

* * *

**Lo sé... mil años sin actualizar, lo siento amores! porfin estoy de vacaciones y pensé que podría escribir a diario pero lo cierto es que mis vacaciones han estado muy muy agitadas y casa no había tenido tiempo. Vengo escribiendo este cap desde hace mucho, Vegeta me dio mushísimos problemas... tanto sentir y tan poco de demostrar me sacó más de una cana jajaja en fin Lo amo... y sentí la necesidad de imaginar como habría sido para él ver a su pequeña princesa con el hijo de Goku, sufrió, si, pero alfinal Vegeta es muy inteligente y comprende y acepta.**

**Les mando muchisimos besos, los reviews han bajado en cantidad (y creo que es completamente mi culpa por no actualizar periodicamente) pero la calidad de los mensajitos que me dejan es siempre la mejor, tan llenos de amor que me animan a seguir y seguir! y encontrar un momento para escribir entre tanto ajetreo, GRACIAS POR TANTO! **

**Como siempre, espero sugerencias, comentarios, ideas que quieran que escriba, etc. Besitos llenos de mucho amor.**

**Aryki. **


	23. El edificio

**El edificio**

Desde que se mudó a aquel edificio- ¡Aquel jodido edificio! Donde vive él… el dueño de todos sus suspiros, el amo y señor de todas sus fantasías. Ese edificio donde vive él pero también ella. La dueña del corazón de su hombre -Bra siente la necesidad de perderse cada cierto tiempo.

Pasa meses enteros viéndolos ser felices, viéndolos pasearse de arriba abajo en la escalera, cantando, jugando, besándose. Meses enteros topándoselos en los pasillos, enfrentando sus sonrisas relucientes y sus manos entrelazadas que la parten, la estrujan, la debilitan. Se queda sin fuerzas, sin ganas. Ni siquiera le sonríe al muchacho bonito del apartamento de abajo, ni siquiera un buen par de zapatos nuevos logra animarle.

Por eso, cada cierto tiempo le es completamente necesario perderse, huir, desaparecer, ¡Días, semanas, meses! Ahogarse, volar por lo cielos, irse de fiesta, follar con un desconocido, drogarse, beber, vomitar, pelear en las calles, hundirse hasta lo más hondo, tocar el fondo, suicidarse. Asesinar con sus propias manos la depresión que la acosa. Y luego renacer, con la fuerza y el corazón renovados, poder volver a vestirse de princesa, sentirse hecha de felicidad.

Es por eso que llegado el día, sale volando por el balcón. Deja a su gato en la corporación y pasa la tarde allí, a veces alguien de su familia nombra un estupendo lugar para conocer, otras… simplemente cierra los ojos y apunta un lugar en el mapa de su abuelo. Besa a su padre y desaparece por la puerta.

Ella no suele volar, pero en esos días, lo necesita. Como si el viento tuviese propiedades curativas, como si de alguna forma la adrenalina que le produce volar activa su sangre saiyajin y esta de inmediato comienza a trabajar; a sanarle. Anhela volar.

Y luego vuelve, para encontrarse con el vecino del piso de abajo y saludarlo, guiñarle un ojo y talvez llevárselo a la cama. Toparse de frente con Goten y Pares y sonreírles… sonreírles con el alma, de la misma forma en que ellos le sonríen a ella. Ajenos a su dolor.

Es que ellos no saben todo lo que ha hecho esos días, todo cuanto ha sufrido el resto del tiempo, no saben lo mucho que la odia a ella y lo mucho que lo ama a él. No saben ¡No tienen ni la más puta idea! Ni la van a tener.

Pero hay algo que ella no sabe, algo que ella misma ignora…

Que cuando se pierde, cuando escapa para morir y volver a renacer, que mientras ella ahoga sus penas en el alcohol. Él la busca, él la piensa, él deja a Pares durmiendo y vuela de aquí para allá buscándola. Ella no sabe que cuando Goten no la ve en los pasillos piensa lo peor _"Ella se ha ido, y no la volveré a ver"_. No sabe lo mucho que sufre, lo mucho que se angustia. ¡No sabe cuánto se arrepiente de no haberle dicho que la ama! Cuanto se odia por no ser capaz de dejar a su novia y escapar con ella. ¡No tiene idea!

Ni se imagina que cada vez que ella desaparece, Goten vuelva a la casa de su mejor amigo, golpea su puerta, y llora. Llora y le cuenta todo, y Trunks lo oye, lo escucha aunque ya conoce la historia de memoria. Pero es un buen amigo y le aconseja.

-Si tanto amas a mi hermana ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- y Goten asiente… se seca las lágrimas y agradecido parte de nuevo hacia aquel edificio. Mira a Pares dormir y no la ama. La quiere, es una buena compañera, pero no es Bra. Y se decide. Cada vez que Bra desaparece él se arma de valor, se siente listo, quiere hacerlo. Se acuesta e imagina el momento, la imagina como la última vez que le vio; triste, cansada, vacía pero aun así hermosa. Juega a pensar que está así por él, porque lo ve con Pares, porque no sabe que en realidad es a ella a quien ama. _"es egoísta"_ si pero no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar soñar que ella lo ame tanto como el la ama a ella. Está decidido.

Se pasa los días planeando, calculando, imaginando, sintiéndose feliz, campante. Vigila la entrada del edificio, hace guardia en las escaleras. Y cuando por fin la ve llegar. La ve radiante, feliz, como hace meses no la veía. Y todo su plan se derrumba. Nuevamente juega a imaginar e imagina algo aún peor, "_Ella está con otro"…_ otro que si supo hacerle feliz. Se apoya en el barandal y le saluda con la última esperanza de amor. Pero Bra es otra, Bra ha renacido, ha matado por unos días todo el amor que siente por él.

-¿Cómo estas princesa?- pregunta esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Ella apenas lo mira mientras sube por las escaleras al siguiente piso.

-Jodidamente bien- responde.

Y él se va, con el corazón y los sueños por el piso. Se convence de que ella no lo ama, y de que Pares es lo mejor para él. Es la correcta, la indicada.

-Aunque ame a Bra…- se dice- Pares es para mí.

Y decide ser lo mejor para Pares. Se obliga a intentar amarla como la ama a ella. Y Bra no lo sabe. Goten tampoco. Trunks lo sospecha… y todo sigue igual. ¡Todo siempre igual en ese maldito edificio!

Hasta que llegue ese día, en que Bra no se pierda, o que al llegar se encuentre a Goten en la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Qué tal princesa?

-Jodidamente enamorada ti.

Entonces él la besará y todos serán felices. O al menos ellos lo serán, y suena egoísta, sí, pero estará bien. Y serán felices ¡Jodidamente felices! _Y tendrán que perdonarlos, al menos por ese día, los muertos de su felicidad_. Aunque aún no es posible, por ahora vivirán, vivirán y reirán a cuestas de la felicidad de ellos, hasta que alguno de los dos entienda o se rinda, o hasta que Trunks decida hablar.

Hasta entonces seguramente Bra seguirá necesitando perderse en la oscuridad, huir de él y de sí misma. Necesitará seguir matando el amor que siente por Goten cada cierto tiempo. Y él seguirá tratando de amar a quien probablemente nunca llegará a amar. Lo único cierto, después de todo, es que ninguno de los dos dejará aquel edificio, porque sea como sea, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

* * *

**Okey, lo sé ta vez esta algo raro, pero digamos que tiene un final abierto... confío en que Trunks hablará porque la verdad creo que Goten y Bra salieron bastante tercos en este fic :) los amo! Sin importar si quedo un tanto rarífico... creo que me gustó. y espero que a ustedes igual!**

**La última frase en cursivas es de total autoria del maestro Silvio rodrigues! _"Soy feliz, un hombre feliz, y quiero que me perdonen, por este día, los muertos de mi felicidad" _creo que la felicidad de unos en muchos casos arrastra varios muertos encima (en sentido figurado claro esta) y el amor de Goten y Bra... de resultar probablemente heriría a varios, Pares sobre todo. por eso la frase.**

**Este fanfic es dedicado a quien quiera leerlo y sobre todo a mis mas fieles y hermosas lectoras :) Como siempre GRACIAS por tanto, por los fav, los reviews, etc. lo adorooooo. AH! aprovecho para comentarles que estoy participando de un reto de la página "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" y cada día publico un drabble sobre la temática que corresponde al día. Centré mis Drabbles en la familia Brief asique encontraran varios en los que sale Bra. Si tengo oportunidad espero poder escribir un poco sobre goten y bra es esos retos! el fic donde actualizo esta publicado en mi cuenta y se llama "El tiempo está después".**

**Otra cosa muy importante... si... me cambie el nombre jajaja por varias razones pero lo importante es que sigo siendo yo :) y seguiré escribiendo y actualizando siempre que quieran :) **

**Muchos besos a todos y a todas! mucho amor :D **

**Atma :)**


	24. Seducción

**Seducción**

Los hermanos Brief eran prodigios en muchas cosas, además de poseer ese cabello de extravagantes colores y una belleza innata que atrae las miradas en cada lugar que pisan, el cincuenta por ciento de sangre extraterrestre y una cantidad inmensa de dinero. Poseen un talento envidiable para prácticamente todo lo que se proponen. La danza entre ellas.

Ese día el club nocturno completo tenía su atención sobre ellos. Todo iba tranquilo, toda la nueva generación de los guerreros z había acudido a pasársela bien y beber algunos tragos. Reían y escondidos en el sector más privado del local, disfrutaban de la noche como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Hasta que de pronto comenzó una competencia. ¡El que bebe más whiski de un solo trago elige la próxima canción! Por los gritos y escándalos se les había acercado bastante gente, algunos eran invitados por el grupo de amigos a tomar asiento. Entre ellos una preciosa muchacha a la que Goten le echó el ojo de inmediato. Quería ganar el desafío, iba a ganar, pediría una canción lenta y bailaría con ella.

Todos bebieron, primero Trunks, luego él, le siguió Oob que bebió hasta que Pan le quito la botella con cara de pocos amigos y se la pasó a Bra. La princesa lo pensó un momento, observó a su hermano que reía y le animaba a intentarlo, luego vio a Goten con la vista fija sobre la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que reía junto al grupo. Sonrió de medio lado y frente a la atónita mirada de sus amigos se bebió hasta la última gota de whiski. Se pasó la lengua por los labios con la vista fija en el amigo de su hermano.

-¿Bailamos?- dijo y ofreció sensualmente una mano a la muchacha a su lado. Todos quedaron perplejos. La joven sonrió, y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, incapaz de resistir los encantos de la menor de los Brief. La seducción era otro arte en el cual los hermanos Brief presumían de expertos.

Atravesaron el salón con las manos entrelazadas. Bra solo se alejó de ella para susurrar al dj la canción escogida. Un tango. Extraño, pero a los herederos de la corporación cápsula jamás se les dice que no. El poderoso rasgueo sobre las cuerdas de una guitarra alertó a todo el local, se formó un circulo a su alrededor y Goten presa del extraño sentimiento que le producía verse vencido por la hermanita de su mejor amigo se abrió paso dado codazos a diestra y siniestra hasta llegar al frente.

El potente rasqueteo dio paso a una suave pero desgarradora melodía, acompañada de una potente voz de mujer. Ambas jóvenes se miraron. Bra avanzó hasta su pareja de baile y le pasó las manos por el escote de la espalda del vestido negro que dejaba ver la desnudes de su piel trigueña. La muchacha rió con los labios pegados al cuello de la princesa y se dejó guiar en el sensual baile que Bra marcaba.

Goten comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía, en un principio y con los ojos fijos en el par de mujeres que se lucia en la pista de baile, pensó que era pura rabia. Temió transformarse en super saiyajin en ese mismo instante pero cuando la guitarra marcó el comienzo de una nueva estrofa y Bra dio un paso atrás rozando con un dedo desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento de los senos de la peli negra con los ojos fijos en él. Supo a ciencia cierta que era pura excitación.

La danza continuó pero Goten ya no oía la música, no era consciente de los esporádicos vitoreos y exclamaciones que nacían de los hombres y mujeres que observaban el espectáculo. Solo podía ver los movimientos bruscos y aquellos infinitamente sensuales que hacia la princesa al ritmo del desgarrador tango que seguramente oían los demás. Las manos de Bra recorriendo la espalda desnuda de la muchacha una vez más, volteándola para avanzar con ella un par de interminables pasos hacia él. Las exquisitas risas de ambas mujeres el girar con las manos entrelazadas y los brazos abiertos. Los cuellos desnudos siendo recorridos de tanto en tanto por los labios pintados de una u otra. Los ojos celestes de Bra anclados a los negros suyos cuando al final de la melodía afirmó a la muchacha por la nuca y le plantó un beso en los labios que dejó sin aliento a la mitad de los presentes.

Entonces lo entendió. Era una venganza. ¡Bra se estaba vengando! Se reía en su cara. Lo humillaba quitándole a la que él creía sería su conquista de la noche, mostrándole como la hacía gozar frente a toda esa gente. Se vengaba por aquella vez que él la rechazó. En ese entonces era apenas una adolecente pero al parecer jamás lo había olvidado.

Sintió que alguien lo zamarreaba por el brazo y recién allí se percató de que la fiesta volvía a su normalidad, la música de moda retumbaba a todo volumen y todo el mundo bailaba a su alrededor. Él llevaba tiempo allí de pie. Perplejo.

-Goten- la voz del novio de su sobrina logró despabilarlo y juntos volvieron a la mesa que compartían con los demás. Allí, Trunks reía a carcajadas y llamaba "cuñada" a la muchacha de cabellos negros que roja hasta la coronilla se escondía tras el hombro de Bra.

Goten tomó asiento junto a su mejor amigo y se sirvió un vaso de lo primero que encontró sobre la mesa. Bebió en silencio con la vista fija en la princesa. Le vio susurrar un par de frases al oído de la muchacha y luego se despidieron con un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Eso era todo… ahí iba su proyecto de conquista fallida. Pero ya poco le importaba.

Oyó a Marron pedir a Bra entre bromas que le enseñase a bailar así, y a Trunks diciendo que ni bien viera a Bra manosear así a su mujer se desataría un serio conflicto familiar. Todo era risas. Todo menos él y su sepulcral silencio, con la nariz metida en el vaso empinado sobre sus labios. Un vaso tras otro.

¡Okey! Se rindió y terminó por aceptarse a sí mismo que Bra ganaba, era una maldita pródiga de la seducción y necesitaba tenerla entre los brazos en ese mismo instante. La garganta se le resecó a pesar de haber acabado el séptimo vaso de lo que fuese que estaba bebiendo hace solo un segundo. Miró con disimulo el discreto pero sugerente escote de la princesa y el tango volvió a resonar en su cabeza. El baile, las dos mujeres juntas, la sensualidad.

El deseo se intensificó hasta ser casi insoportable, se puso de pie discretamente e hizo el intento de caminar tras la joven peli celeste que se dirigía hacia el tocador. El agarre de una mano que se cerró entorno a su brazo lo detuvo en el acto. Era Trunks que en silencio le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. "Allí no puedes jugar" leyó claramente en los ojos de su amigo. Al parecer no había sido tan discreto como él creía.

Decidió tomar un vaso más, esperó que la princesa regresara para evitar malos entendidos y luego se marchó. Abatido, medio borracho, y bastante excitado. Se dejó caer sobre su cama pero no alcanzó ni a cerrar los ojos cuando oyó un golpe seco cerca de la ventana abierta.

-Nunca pensé que huir fuese de tu estilo.

Giró sobre su lado izquierdo y apenas fue capaz de distinguir una figura humana de pie en el medio de la habitación. Pero sabía de sobra de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres Bra?- le soltó fingiendo molestia, aunque si pensaba con un poco de frialdad –que era lo que menos tenía en ese momento- era completamente coherente estar al menos ofendido por lo ocurrido. En vez de eso, se sentía profundamente deseoso.

\- Me venciste bebiendo, me quitaste mi conquista, bailaste con ella- enumeró sentándose en el borde del colchón- Ya me mostraste que eres una experta en la seducción ¿Qué más quieres?

La fresca risa de la princesa inundó los oídos de Goten. Como un augurio de lo que estaba por suceder. Avivando con creces el fuego que ardía en su interior. Vio pasmado como la joven princesa se acercaba con decisión hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas. No pudo evitar jadear sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde su espina dorsal hasta la pelvis donde sufrió un pequeño espasmo. Entonces las palabras de la princesa terminaron de desarmarlo…

-Quiero que me enseñes qué tan experto puedes llegar a ser tú.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Felices fiestas! Porfin actualizo :) un pequeño regalo de navidad muuuy atrasado jaja! pero con muchisimo amor :) espero les guste de verdad que si. Es un pequeño fic sobre algo de lo que no me había atrevido a escribir, lo increiblemente seductores y bellos que llegan a ser los hermanos brief. Es esa divina y diabólica mezcla perfecta entre Bulma y Vegeta! Los amo... encerio que si. **

**Los imagino entrando a donde sea y llamando la atención de inmediato por sus cabellos, sus bonitas facciones, sus personalidades aplastantes. Muchas veces ambos irradian seguridad. Aunque viendo a Trunks sabemos que tiene su lado sensible y que es muy bueno... me imagino que Bra tambien lo tiene aunque sea más mimada por su padre. AMADO vegeta. jajaja**

**Bien los dejo. Les cuento que sigo con mucho miedo por Bra... LA NECESITO en DBS. Sufro!**

**Como siempre INFINITAS gracias a todos aquellos que leen y sobre todo a quienes me dejan sus hermosos comentarios. ¡Son lo máximo! espero que sus fiestas navideñas fueran increíbles tanto si son creyentes o no (como yo) creo que la navidad siempre es un buen momento para compartir con la familia! Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Y de pasada les invito a leer el reto de diciembre en el que estoy participando "El tiempo esta después" publicado en mi perfil. Besos.**

**Atma :)**


	25. Rosa pálido

**Rosa pálido**

Miró su reloj por quita vez, suspiró y luego escondió el objeto bajo su manga. Estaba nerviosa. Su clase había terminado mucho antes de lo esperado. La profesora cuyo rostro le evocaba una incomprensible ternura, con una risa nerviosa había decidido que podían marcharse a mitad de la hora. Cualquier otro día le habría parecido una preciosa bendición pero ese día… ¡aquel día en particular! no lograba decidir si era una bendición o la más cruel de la maldiciones venida directamente desde el infierno.

Tomó su fino bolso de mano y metió allí todo cuando había usado en la clase. No solía llevar demasiadas cosas a la universidad, no le parecía cómodo ni mucho menos estético andar por allí arrastrando una enorme mochila de dos asas ñoñas como lo hacía el resto de sus compañeros.

Él pequeño móvil volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta arrancándola de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Se puso de pie y se marchó del aula con prisa, no se despidió de nadie, ni hizo nada por detener la puerta abierta a quien venía tras ella, simplemente salió corriendo de allí. Una vez afuera alcanzó el móvil con un tembloroso movimiento de manos. Suspiró nuevamente, un mensaje de él.

"¿Ya vienes?"

Guardó rápidamente el aparato en su bolsillo, había estado a punto de chamuscarlo entre sus manos. Cuando estaba así de nerviosa, no podía controlar su fuerza. Y ese, no era un buen momento para destrozar nuevamente su móvil, no llevaba con ella uno de repuesto y realmente necesitaba mantenerse comunicada.

Aguató la respiración todo el camino por los lúgubres pasillos y las extensas escaleras hasta llegar al luminoso patio del edificio y recién allí, una vez que estuvo de pie justo en el centro del jardín interior de la universidad se permitió suspirar nuevamente.

Sacó el móvil, y tecleo sobre él con cuidado:

"Si"

Divisó a sus compañeros a lo lejos y se acercó a ellos cuando le llamaron con las manos para charlar de cualquier cosa con el único propósito de ver si de una vez por todas se sacudía esos malditos nervios que la estaban asfixiando.

-¿Te ocurre algo linda?- preguntó la chica de pelo castaño que estaba inmediatamente luego de ella en el círculo.

Bra meneó la cabeza el tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para lograr un acabado creíble de tranquilidad. ¡Por supuesto que le ocurría algo!… en unos minutos más se encontraría en camino a visitar el nuevo departamento de Goten.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa si solo era Goten?

Pues ¡precisamente porque se trataba de Goten! Si, era verdad lo conocía de toda su vida. Pero hacía algunos meses sus conversaciones habían tomado un nuevo giro y habían pasado de cortas oraciones casi todas referidas a su hermano o en su defecto a su mejor amiga Pan, a largas charlas que pronto habían dado paso a insinuaciones por parte de ambos. Ahora ella había terminado con su último novio y él se encontraba soltero desde hacía meses….

-¡Bra!- exigió la aguda voz de otra de las muchachas que la rodeaban. Ella pestañeó dos veces antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que le prestaba toda su atención- ¿Vendrás con nosotras al centro comercial?

Hizo una mueca, la verdad era que en un momento como ese le urgía comprar al menos dos bolsos nuevos y cuatro pares de zapatos, unos tenis deportivos para los exigidos entrenamientos con su padre y los tres restantes, entre botas y unos bonitos tacones de invierno. Pero no, no podía.

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo- respondió con aire distraído.

Escuchó pacientemente los berrinches de sus amigas, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder frente a sus insistentes súplicas y rendirse a la magia de las compras -como si hubiese presentido su vacilación- el celular vibró con fuerza reclamando atención. Se tensó, tomó el objeto entre las manos y leyó el mensaje rápidamente preocupada de mantener la pantalla oculta de los curiosos ojos de sus compañeras.

"¿Ocurre algo princesa?"

Se enderezó irguiendo los hombros y suspiró con hastío, era hora de librarse de sus amigas y cumplir con lo que había prometido.

"Voy para allá" tecleó rápido con los pulgares.

-Bueno- soltó con tono simpático pero autoritario- Debo irme- no se quedó ni un segundo más a escuchar las suplicas y lanzó un beso al aire mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Ni bien estuvo fuera del edificio de estudios desencapsuló su aerocoche, había escogido uno pequeño y muy modesto, no le resultaba atractivo ostentar demasiado con las naves, además… en caso no tenerlas podría volar, aunque lo evitaba de no ser estrictamente necesario pues le arruinaba el cabello y el maquillaje.

Subió al vehículo y condujo a una velocidad moderada, los nervios no le permitían aflojar al agarre de sus dedos en torno al manubrio y las articulaciones comenzaban a dolerle. Llegó a la costa e intentó relajarse admirando la tranquilidad del inmenso mar azul. Precioso. Pero su destino estaba cerca, cada vez más, y pronto divisó el bonito bloque de apartamentos. Aparcó frente al edificio por el otro lado de la calzada, descendió del auto y lo encapsuló de inmediato. Suspiró y se detuvo a observar el mar nuevamente, de espaldas al departamento.

-¡Bra!- el saludo la sobresaltó, volteó y pudo divisar a Goten con medio cuerpo fuera por la ventana de su apartamento que convenientemente se encontraba en la primera planta del edificio. Lo saludó con la mano- ¿Vas a quedarte allí afuera?- el tono burlón que uso la obligó a mostrarle los dientes como respuesta, arrancándole una risotada al mediosaiyajin.

Caminó a paso firme sobre sus tacones de media altura, sonrió con amabilidad al portero del edificio que la dejó pasar encantado. Atravesó el hall y para cuando alcanzó la puerta, Goten ya la estaba esperando apoyado en el marco. Ambos sonrieron.

-Hola- se apresuró a decir ella, cuadrando los hombros e irguiendo la cabeza con aire encantador.

Él le sonrió en silencio y luego dejó que Bra le besara en la mejilla con aparente tranquilidad.

La princesa observó el pequeño piso que Goten había adquirido recientemente y decidió para sus adentros que realmente le gustaba lo que había hecho allí, era infinitamente acogedor con todos esos muebles y las tonalidades suaves en diferentes tonos de salmón.

-Es muy bonito- comentó aun de pie en medio de la sala principal.

-Lo sé- contestó el hombre con tono socarrón, mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón y rieron conversando durante largos minutos, Goten sirvió algunos aperitivos que devoraron al instante y luego vino el té. Más tarde la cerveza.

Todo era maravillosamente simple con Goten, y claro… se conocían de toda la vida. Los nervios de Bra había desaparecido por arte de magia pero ahora que luego de hacer un tour por el resto de la casa habían acabo en la habitación y se habían instalado a ver una película, la cosa era diferente.

Tosió cuando se le secó la garganta por los nervios, miró a su alrededor y todo en el ambiente- las cortinas cerradas, el bajo volumen de la tv, la suavidad de las telas sobre la cama- le indicaba que si no quería acabar ligando con el mejor amigo de su hermano debía huir de allí cuando antes. Pero quería… y eso –pensaba Bra- era lo peor de todo.

No le preocupaba la diferencia de edad, no le preocupaba la situación, lo prohibido, no le preocupaba el qué pensaría su hermano, sus padres, sus amigos, solo le preocupaba la imperiosa y tal vez ridícula necesidad que le había acometido aquella mañana de ponerse aquel sugerente conjunto de encaje rosa pálido.

De una y otra forma sabía que estaba allí por una razón y ahora que sentía el tacto de unas manos enredándose suavemente a su cintura y la humedad de unos labios recorriendo su cuello, entendía que él tenía la misma razón para haberle invitado a ir. No había más incertidumbre en su interior, solo quedaba el exquisito nerviosismo que arrastra consigo la expectación anterior a vivir un momento de placer en las manos de quien se había encargado de preparar con sus palabras el terreno para aquel momento que ambos anhelaban.

Un pequeño temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando Goten detuvo el suave contacto de sus labios y la mordió allí justo donde su cuello se unía con su hombro. Suspiró.

Resolvió voltearse y enfrentar la situación con entereza, ella quería, deseaba lo mismo que él y no podía dejar que sus estúpidos nervios le arruinaran el momento. Intentó girarse pero las manos masculinas que clavaban con firmeza los dedos en la tierna carne de sus caderas se lo impidieron. Forcejeó un instante, pero no tenía caso, Goten era infinitamente más fuerte que ella y por cada movimiento de ella, él aumentaba un poco más la presión del agarre por sobre su camisa.

Dejó de moverse con aire resignado y una risita burlona escapó de los labios del joven guerrero, logrando que Bra frunciera el ceño. Pero la molestia fue tan efímera como poderoso fue el contacto de los labios del joven sobre su oído.

-Esto está mal- susurró él, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz. Ella asintió disfrutando la forma en que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban bajo el aliento de Goten.

Entonces él la giró y le pasó los brazos por la delgada espalda para atraerla con excesiva fuerza. Como si quisiera fundirla contra su pecho, sentirla parte de sí.

Bra sintió el calor acudir a sus mejillas y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Goten consiente de que ahora él podía verla de frente. Podía examinarla con atención y vería el deseo impreso en sus ojos, vería la debilidad en su alma, el temblor de sus labios. Porque después de todo… Goten siempre había sido el amor de su vida. Su primer y único amor en la infancia. Y aún estaba aquel conjunto rosa pálido bajo su ropa… temía que al verlo descubriera; que ella había acudido allí con las más perversas intenciones.

Sintió como era tomada por los hombros con suavidad y apartada de su escondite, sentía los ojos del hombre clavados en la parte alta de su cabeza intentado ver por entre el manto protector celeste que era su cabello en esos momentos. Pero ella veía el piso como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Bra- le llamó con una suavidad que contrastaba terriblemente con la presión que ejercían los dedos del guerrero en los delicados hombros de la chica.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se repitió que ella no era una cobarde, que se había llegado hasta ahí era porque quería y ahora debía afrontar la situación con toda la valentía y entereza que tanto la caracterizaban. Inspiró por última vez y levantó el rostro hasta clavar sus brillantes ojos celestes en la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de él.

Lo que vio allí le sorprendió, la miraba como si quisiera comérsela con los ojos, como si traspasara sin el menor de los esfuerzos todas y cada una de las barreras de contención que Bra había creado a su alrededor, como si absolutamente nada pudiese ser capaz de detenerlo en lo que estaba por hacer. No alcanzaba a divisar el iris en sus ojos, se hallaba cubierto de un manto transparente ligeramente brillante que a Bra le pareció hecho de puro y palpitante deseo.

Eso le hizo sentir bien, nuevamente llena de poder y seguridad de las que hacía unos momentos se había visto desprovista. Sus poderosas energías volvían a ella, y el punzante dolor en los hombros que le producía el fuerte agarre de Goten le ayudó a comprender que de alguna forma él estaba luchando contra sus impulsos. Se estaba conteniendo.

Entonces decidió que no quería hacerlo esperar más pero sobre todo no quería hacerse esperar a sí misma ni un miserable minuto más. Se puso de puntillas y le beso en la boca. Titubeó un segundo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios contra la apretada línea en la que se había convertido la boca de Goten. Pero cuando él aflojó el agarre entorno a sus hombros y le pasó las manos por la espalda supo que todo andaba bien, y se pondría infinitamente mejor.

Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón con el cuerpo del mediosaiyajin encima, los labios de Goten ahogaron el gemido de sorpresa que profirió inconscientemente. Ambos habían dejado la suavidad olvidada y relegada al pasado. Ahora se dedicaban a devorarse los labios con pasión, la lengua de uno irrumpía con fuerza dentro de la boca del otro buscando y exigiendo su lengua. Enredándose y fundiéndose sin descanso.

Él se separó de su boca y bajó con sus labios hasta besar su mandíbula y luego entretenerse nuevamente con su cuello. Gimió de placer y como respuesta Goten crispó el agarre de sus manos por sobre la suave camisa de la muchacha. Las manos de ella se aferraron al borde de la camiseta de Goten y de un tirón le obligo a levantar los brazos para poder deshacerse del pedazo de tela. Teniéndolo así, a torso desnudo sobre ella por fin pudo deleitarse recorriendo los marcados pliegues y músculos que se tensaban con cada movimiento en aquella fornida espalda que tanto le gustaba. Gozaba tocándolo, explorando su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas cuando se sentía ahogada de placer. Entonces llegó el turno de Goten, y con una sonrisa y los ojos clavados en los de ella le metió las manos por debajo de la tela.

-Lo siento- susurró cuando ella se tensó bajo el frío contacto de sus manos. Bra se encogió de hombros y encorvó la espalda para permitirle retirar la prenda con mayor facilidad. Pero Goten no perdía el tiempo, se deshizo de la camisa y casi al mismo tiempo tiro de los ajustados pantalones de Bra hasta quitarlos de su camino y por fin el delicado y sugerente conjunto de encaje que tanto había preocupado de Bra quedó el descubierto.

Goten tosió sonriendo de medio lado y se pegó a ella lleno de ansiedad. La muchacha le pasó las manos por el torso moreno y terminó su recorrido al dar con el bulto en sus pantaloncillos. Soltó una risita y metió las manos bajo la pretina del pantalón….

-Sabes- dijo Goten cuando descansaban desnudos sobre la cama- Una vez Trunks me dijo que si al desnudar a una mujer descubres que su ropa interior combina…- hizo una pausa- Es porque fue ella quien te llevó a la cama.

-¿Y?- Bra estaba aún demasiado adormilada para entender a qué se refería Goten.

-Tu conjunto rosa pálido me convenció de que fui atrapado- señaló alzando las cejas.

Bra se echó a reír y luego le propinó un pequeño golpe en el rostro.

-Y ¿Cómo se siente ser atrapado por la hermanita de tu mejor amigo?

-¿Cómo se siente?...- cayó un segundo antes de hundir el rostro en el cuello de Bra- Se siente increíblemente bien.

* * *

**Fin.**

hola! estoy de regreso por fin... digamos que pase por un momento de bloqueo... tenía muchas ideas (aun las tengo) pero cada vez que intentaba escribirlas PUM! nada... fue terrible! pero ya. Esto salió... y como quedó lo publico porque ya a pasado mucho tiempo y no creo que pueda modificarlo mucho más.

Espero les guste! en el fic anterior olvide completamente decir que aquella escena del baile esta completamente inspirada en la pelicula de mi musa Frida khalo y una maravillosa lectora lo notó! no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando leí tu review! GENIAL eres genial te mando un beso!

gracias por todos los reviews me encantan! son maravillosos todos y todas os amo :)

Muchos besos e infinito amor!

Bye! :)


	26. El tiempo en un día

**El tiempo en un día**

El frío del laboratorio de su madre logró ponerle los pelos de punta, suspiró y luego atravesó a zancadas el espacio que la separaba del intruso que hurgaba entre los inventos y naves de la corporación.

-Tienes dos segundos para decirme que rayos haces aquí- le amenazo apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

-¿O sino que?- respondió el intruso sin siquiera dignarse a verla a la cara.

-Llamaré a mi padre…

Goten separó el rostro del tablero que husmeaba y la enfrentó con la mirada, ella sonrió con satisfacción. Amenazar con llamar al príncipe de los Saiyajin nunca fallaba. Jamás falló cuando era una niña y ese tonto y su hermano la molestaban, y nunca fallaría, no importa cuántos años tuviesen o en qué situación se encontrasen.

-¿Y bien?- le animó golpeteando sus uñas contra una de las patas de la nave en la cual estaba encaramado el hombre.

-Solo tenía curiosidad ¿Esta bien?- Bra asintió, era una razón muy convincente, ella misma había entrado millones de veces allí solo a saciar su enorme curiosidad.

-¿Encontraste algo que valiera la pena?- su pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al guerrero que la miró como si hubiese articulado la interrogante más estúpida del mundo.

-Pero que pregunta Princesa… ¡Claro que sí!- el rostro del hombre frente a ella se iluminó emocionado- Mira donde estoy ¡Es una maldita máquina del tiempo!

Bra dio dos pasos atrás y rascando su barbilla se dedicó a examinar la nave. Rodeó el aparato con las cejas fruncidas hasta dar con lo que buscaba. La marca, aquella marca que ella sabía muy bien que existía y aún mejor lo que significaba.

_¡Hope!_

-¿Ocurre algo?- la voz del intruso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun así no respondió.

No podía creerlo, esa no era una máquina del tiempo cualquiera, era LA máquina del tiempo, la de ¡Trunks del futuro! Y nadie se había dignado a informarle sobre tan importante visita.

-Princesa- insistió Goten. Bra levantó la vista y le encontró apoyado en el barandal de la nave casi con medio cuerpo sobre ella.

-Todo está bien- le escupió acompañando sus palabras de un movimiento de manos y una amplia sonrisa para dar un acabado real a su falsa despreocupación.

Goten bajo de un salto y observó en silencio la marca que ella antes estudiaba.

-¡Hey preciosa!- gritó el ruidoso mejor amigo de su hermano provocándole un respingo por el susto- ¡Esta es la marca de Trunks del futuro!

Bra dudó un segundo antes de responder. Afirmar una cosa como esa a alguien como Goten era peligroso, podría pasar cualquier cosa, podría hacer cualquier maldita cosa; Una estupidez seguramente… si, estaba segura de que algo malo saldría de todo eso.

-Si genio- le murmuró arrepintiéndose al instante. Cerró la boca y se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado. Soltó un gruñido y frunció el ceño nuevamente, tenía un par de cosas que decirles a los mentirosos con los que vivía. ¿Trunks sabría algo sobre esto? Probablemente no ¡Más le valía que no! Si no quería encabezar su lista negra más le valía estar tan perdido como ella en esto.

Estaba por dar el último paso fuera del laboratorio de la mentirosa número uno cuando el sonido de unos botones siendo apretados seguidos del inconfundible zumbido metálico de las naves de su madre le llegó a los odios. Volteó de inmediato y se encontró con los horrorizados ojos de Goten viéndola fijamente. En su rostro se podía leer la palabra _ayuda_ con letras mayúsculas aunque su boca formaba una irritante sonrisa de niño travieso.

Vio con nerviosismo como la maquina comenzaba a moverse alrededor de Goten mientras dudaba si correr en su auxilio o no. Estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta y hacer como si no hubiese visto nada pero no pudo, involuntariamente sus piernas la llevaron a toda velocidad hacia la nave y de un salto se introdujo en el hueco de navegación antes de que la cúpula de cristal quedase sellada.

Goten atrapó el cuerpo de la princesa entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron hacia atrás cuando la maquina desapareció.

Bra comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras se sobaba enérgicamente la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba el laboratorio de su madre… Bulma esa mujer le debía una buenísima explicación de porqué diablos mantenía oculta la máquina de su hermano del futuro… ¡La máquina! Oh, por Kami. Miró a su alrededor pero no logró girar el cuerpo ni ponerse de pie.

-Suéltame- chilló aporreando con la palma de las manos el pecho del saiyajin que la mantenía aprisionada contra él.

-Un simple gracias habría estado bien- respondió el guerrero sonriendo de medio lado mientras se incorporaba junto a ella- Salvé tu bella carita de darse un buen golpe contra el piso- añadió cuando notó la vena en la frente de Bra que comenzaba hincharse.

La princesa gruñó y se ahorró la sarta de insultos que tenía pensada, pues tenía cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse. Abrió la cúpula de la nave y saltó fuera de ella. Medio segundo después Goten aterrizó a su lado con suavidad aunque le rosó la espalda completa y definitivamente apropósito. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento preciosa- dijo él excusándose pobremente- No puedo evitarlo.

-No es momento de esas estupideces Goten.

El hombre le sonrió y luego escudriñó su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó rascándose la nuca igual que su padre.

-La pregunta no es donde genio- hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a la nave- Si no cuándo.

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta que seguramente sería una estupidez o un intento de seducción barato. Oyeron un ruido y luego de encapsular la nave ambos saltaron tras un árbol.

-¡Pan espera!- la pequeña vocecilla se dejó oír con fuerza justo cuando una pequeña de cabellos negros y pañoleta salmón pasaba volando a toda velocidad frente a su escondite.

Ambos contuvieron un jadeo de asombro. Esa era Pan, su Pan… con a lo más diez años. Bra volteó el rostro rápidamente, si esa era Pan… su mejor amiga, entonces la niña que la llamaba con tanta insistencia tenía que ser…

-¡Pan!- gritó de nuevo la niñita cuando por fin entró en su rango visual.

-Eres tú- le dijo Goten tras su espalda zamarreándola por el brazo.

Le mando a callar con un siseo y un golpe en el rostro. Y observaron la escena con incredulidad.

La niñita de coletas azules y vestidito de puntos cerró las manitos en puño e infló los cachetes con furia, de no ser porque era completa y biológicamente imposible se habría puesto morada de la ira.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape niña- murmuró la pequeñita con el ceño fruncido en una mueca que la hacía prácticamente idéntica a su padre. Cerró los ojos y se elevó sin una sola dificultad, miró en todas direcciones y salió disparada tras su amiga.

La Bra de veinte años que observaba escondida tras un grueso tronco contuvo la respiración con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Bra!- gritó el hombre tras ella- ¡Sabes volar!

Las afirmaciones, preguntas, conjeturas y demases comenzaron a abrumarla. Volteó y le plantó un empujón que lo dejo estampado contra el árbol que le seguía al de ellos.

-Si…- admitió aunque después de lo que habían visto obviamente no era necesaria una respuesta de parte suya- No lo hago porque no me gusta ¿Bien? ¿Estas contento?

Goten asintió con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Bra suspiró, eso no le gustaba nada. Goten con un secreto de esa calaña sobre ella no podía dar nada bueno como resultado.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- la pregunta y el tono con el que fue echa comenzaron a destrozar sus nervios.

-Mi padre y Pan- sabía que no responder sería mucho peor- No lo cuentes, por favor- intentó usar su tono más suave pero por la forma en que Goten la miraba sabía que no podría vencer esta vez.

-Hay una forma de sellar mis labios princesa- Bra encorvó una de sus perfectas cejas con curiosidad- Ya sabes…- susurró acercándose a ella y estirando la trompa de forma ridícula.

-Creo que lo pensé mejor…- dijo ella- Y ya no me importa que se entere medio universo.

-Lástima, tú te lo pierdes- ambos se sonrieron con saña.

De brazos cruzados salieron de su escondite ya seguros de que nadie los veía. Bra observó a su alrededor y reconoció estar a algunos kilómetros de la corporación, todos pasaban por ahí a menudo, era un lugar muy poco seguro para desencapsular la nave y ponerse a averiguar cómo hacer para volver a su tiempo, pensó en preguntarle a Goten pero cuando lo intentó el muy inepto puso cara de perdido dejándole claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho.

-Vamos a buscar algún lugar seguro para desencapsular esta cosa- comenzó a caminar colina arriba segura de que el culpable de todo ese problema venía caminando obedientemente tras ella- Si alguien nos ve aquí o hacemos algo indebido podríamos alterar irremediablemente las cosas en nuestra línea de tiempo- el silencio tras ella la preocupó- ¿Goten estas…- la pregunta se le quedó a medio hacer cuando volteó y diviso al estúpido, al muy imbécil charlando con Trunks ¡Con Trunks! Con su hermano de unos 23 años… es decir once menos de los que debería tener.

Rápidamente saltó tras una roca y espió rogando a Kamisama que Trunks no notara nada extraño. Gracias a todo lo sagrado Goten conservaba el mismo aspecto que tenía en esos tiempos, bueno en realidad era gracias a su sangre saiyajin pero no había tiempo de dar crédito a esos detalles.

Vio como ambos hombres reían y luego cada uno tomó su camino. Trunks de ese tiempo desapareció volando rumbo a la corporación mientras Goten caminaba tranquilamente a su encuentro.

-Eres un…- los insultos se le atragantaron, la verdad no encontraba un adjetivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir lo imbécil que era ese hombre. Saltó de su escondite y lo aporreó con los puños cerrados- ¿Qué hablaron?- exigió saber- Dime por favor que hablaron de estupideces como siempre lo hacen.

El hombre con aspecto de jovencillo rió despreocupado.

-Claro…- le aseguró, Bra sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo- Solo me preguntó si sabía de alguien que cuidara de ti hoy por la noche y le dije que con gusto lo haría mi madre, y podrían invitar a Pan a quedarse con…- la voz de Goten se apagó.

-¿Qué?- exigió saber atrapado al hombre por los hombros.

-Hoy era ese día…- murmuró ensimismado.

-¿Ese día? Explícate- las ideas se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, se suponía que todo estaba bien y ahora la cara de Goten parecía sacada de la peor película de terror de la historia.

-Soy un estúpido- Bra dio dos palmadas con una condescendiente sonrisa pintada en los labios como diciendo "si tú lo dices… quien soy yo para contradecirte"- Era el día Bra… ¿No lo entiendes? Ese día en que Marron venía a quedarse contigo en la corporación.

La princesa dejó lo que hacía y se apoyó con el ceño fruncido sobre la roca que anteriormente le había servido de escondite.

-Trunks enfermó esa noche- hizo una pausa y se pasó las manos por el cabello- Volvió antes a la corporación, Marron lo cuidó hasta que se sintió mejor- hizo una nueva pausa y le echo un vistazo rápido a la princesa- No sé si debería estar contándote esto.

-Por favor- murmuró ella con tono sarcástico, ese hombre iba a matarla de un infarto con tanto misterio.

-Está bien- se apresuró en responder- Tu dormías, y no había nadie más en la corporación. ¡Por Kami qué he hecho!- los nervios atacaron a Goten en el peor momento, dio algunas vueltas caminando de aquí para allá mientras Bra comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Goten!- el grito pareció tranquilizar al guerrero o al menos centrarlo para terminar la estúpida historia de una buena vez. Se detuvo en seco y tomo a Bra por los hombros.

-Esa… fue la noche en que Trunks y Marron…- tragó saliva. Bra palideció.

-No…- murmuró- No me digas que es _Esa_ noche- Goten asintió – ¿Qué hiciste Son Goten?

No necesitaba una respuesta, la verdad no quería ninguna maldita respuesta de ese estúpido bueno para nada. Esto era grave, grave, terriblemente grave. Esa noche Marron debía ir a cuidarla, jugarían hasta que ella caería rendida a la cama. Entonces Trunks llegaría enfermo, Marron cuidaría de él y luego… terminarían en la cama. Bra sabía la historia pues Marron se la había contado muchísimo tiempo después. Era una noche muy importante pues era la noche en que Trunks le había confesado lo mucho que le gustaba… ese era el momento en que comenzaba su historia de amor. Por su sanidad mental la rubia no le había confesado que lo habían hecho cuando ella dormía inocentemente en su camita. Pero ahora que lo sabía todo no podía hacer más que imaginar una y mil formas de asesinar a su desafortunado compañero de viaje.

-Si Marron no me cuida hoy- soltó de pronto pensado en voz alta para ocupar su mente y cuerpo en otra cosa que no fuera romper cada uno de los huesos de Goten- Ellos no se verán, no pasarán la noche juntos y…- guardó silencio cuando la imagen de su dulce sobrinita se le pasó por la cabeza, sintió como el corazón se le apretaba- Talvez nunca se enamoren… y mi sobrina no existirá.

Goten reprimió un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- fue lo primero que salió de entre los labios del medio saiyajin culpable de todo lo que ocurría.

-Por supuesto maldito idiota- Bien al menos se había sacado la ira, un poco. Ahora no había tiempo para peleas, tenían que arreglar lo sucedido cuanto antes. Se tomó un momento para pensar, mientras a Goten volvía a atacarlo un lapsus de culpabilidad.

Había un responsable en todo eso… y por lo que podía recordar era esa misma persona quien había pedido a Marron que la cuidase aquella noche para poder salir a emborracharse con Trunks. Y solo esa persona podía arreglar todo ese embrollo, ya que ella en ese tiempo tenía nueve años y ahora veinte, lo más probable era que varios notaran la diferencia si es que llegaba a aparecerse por ahí. Pero Goten… seguía prácticamente igual.

-Recuerdas donde estabas ese día- Goten la observó en silencio- Quiero decir hoy… necesito saber dónde está el Goten de este tiempo.

-No lo sé- se tomó un tiempo para pensar- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y cuarto- respondió la princesa consultado su bonito reloj de muñeca.

-Debo estar en el bar- Bra frunció el ceño profundamente- Lo sé… es temprano pero ese día en particular necesitaba ir por un trago… bueno- prosiguió luego de que la princesa le echara una férrea mirada de desaprobación- Unos cuantos.

-Bien- dijo recobrando la compostura- Vamos- ordenó elevándose en el aire con rapidez- Tu eres el culpable de esto asique tu terminaras con el problema- el viento chocaba contra su nariz dificultándole la tarea de hablar y respirar. Por cosas como esa… odiaba volar- Si Trunks ya se encontró contigo, no te llamará para pedirte ayuda por lo tanto tu no llamaras a Marron y no ocurrirá lo que debe ocurrir.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.

-De alguna forma debes robar tú móvil y llamar a Trunks para decirle que tía Milk no puede cuidarme, luego llamaras a Marron y todo quedará arreglado ¿Bien?- recibió un asentimiento por respuesta y ambos aumentaron la velocidad de su vuelo.

Aterrizaron justo a unos metros del bar, Bra echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar. Se adentraron en el local y escogieron una mesa del fondo. Ambos observaron en silencio hasta dar con lo que buscaban.

-Ahí estoy- susurró Goten- Mira que guapo me veo.

La princesa guardó silencio y luego forzó su vista achinando los ojos para lograr ver mejor en la oscuridad. Esperaron algunos minutos hasta que el Goten de ese tiempo dejó su móvil sobre la mesa.

-Es hora- soltó Bra, mientras se acomodaba el escote y el pliegue del vestido. Notó como Goten abría los ojos de daba un respigo en su sitio.

-¿Qué haces?- la cara de espanto del hombre se esfumó cuando pego sus mirada al nacimiento de los senos de la princesa.

-Lo distraeré y tu tomas el teléfono- ordenó poniéndose de pie, Goten dudo un segundo- Vamos Goten ambos sabemos que soy de tu tipo- se burló guiñándole un ojo.

El hombre frente a ella se encogió de hombros con aire entre resignado y divertido pero antes de que Bra pudiese dar un paso lejos de él, la aferró por el brazo.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo- Ahora yo soy así, te sigo y creo que eres hermosa, me gustas Bra pero te respeto- hizo una pausa para mirar a su contraparte del pasado- Ese tipo de ahí… es muy diferente.

-Tranquilo- le animó sonriendo- Si no te conociera tanto diría que estas celoso.

-¿De mí mismo? Por favor- se sonrieron un segundo y antes de dar la vuelta Bra alcanzó a vislumbrar un pequeño brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Goten. Cuadró los hombros para no pensar en el significado que tenía eso para ella y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, ese que reía y coqueteaba con dos mujeres apoyado en la barra.

-¿Me invitas un trago?- soltó inclinándose ligeramente sobre la barra lo suficiente como para que el muchacho dejase lo que hacía y le prestase su completa y total atención. Goten le sonrió de medio lado y aparto sus brazos de las cinturas de las mujeres que aun reían a su lado. Se inclinó sobre la barra imitándola y acercó su rostro al de ella lo suficiente como para derretir o intimidar a cualquier mujer. Pero con Bra no ocurrió ninguna de ellas. Eso pareció intrigarlo y atraerlo al mismo tiempo y la princesa supo que esa noche el asunto quedaría resuelto.

-Claro- respondió con tono seductor el medio saiyajin, con una mano llamó al muchacho del bar y le pidió dos vasos de ron- ¿Ron está bien?

-Ron está perfecto- respondió Bra devolviéndole la sonrisa coqueta. Los ojos de Goten brillaron con algo que la princesa conocía muy bien: Deseo. Lo había visto muchas veces en los ojos de cientos de hombres al mirarla pero esta vez ese brillo le había estremecido como nunca antes. _Estas en una misión importante_ se recordó ella misma, _y este que está aquí no es Goten, bueno sí que lo es_ se corrigió mentalmente _pero no el de tu tiempo_.

Pocos minutos después el espacio entre ellos era casi inexistente, Bra echó un rápido vistazo sobre el móvil olvidado sobre la barra y luego alcanzó a vislumbrar a Goten de su tiempo -_su Goten-_ tras su contra parte a punto de coger el objeto. De súbito el Goten de ese tiempo intentó voltearse pero Bra lo impidió pidiendo una nueva ronda de ron, el joven sonrió y se dejó encandilar por la belleza de la princesa frente a él. Rió un segundo junto a él luego de verificar como el otro Goten salía por la puerta trasera con el móvil pegado al oído. Todo iba bien.

Dos vasos de ron después Goten aún no regresaba. El Goten de ese tiempo ya bastante borracho e insistía en llevarle afuera, ella había usado todas las escusas posibles hasta que se vio en la obligación de aceptar para no parecer demasiado pesada y que el muchacho se aburriera de ella y buscase su móvil. Salieron al patio trasero tomados de la mano. Ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ellos el Goten de su tiempo le hizo señas de que todo estaba listo, había un solo problema: ambos estaban en la misma terraza. Antes de que el joven se viera a si mismo parado en medio del patio Bra volteó y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios. Ambos Goten se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo.

La princesa abrió los ojos y con señas le indicó a su Goten que le entregase el móvil y se largara de ahí. El hombre le obedeció luego de salir del asombro que seguramente le causo el ver como la mujer que quería lo besaba a él. Bueno a su otro él. Se acercó por la espalda de su contra parte y juntos introdujeron el móvil en el bolsillo del joven.

Bra terminó el beso y sonrió para aparentar tranquilidad aunque el corazón le latía más rápido de lo que cualquier persona normal habría soportado.

-¿Sucede algo preciosa?- la pregunta fue acompañada de unos libidinosos manoseos por parte del joven. Bra iba a abrir la boca para negar pero entonces el Goten de su tiempo tocó el hombro de su yo del pasado y le propinó un certero combo en la boca.

La princesa dio un brinco hacía atrás al ver como el muchacho que había estado besando caía inconsciente al piso. Frunció el ceño y clavo la mirada en el otro Goten.

-Tranquila estoy seguro de que cuando despierte no recordará absolutamente nada- dijo sobándose el puño- Seguramente Trunks lo encontrará y seguirán bebiendo.

Bra estuvo a punto de protestar pero por la siguiente sonrisa de Goten supo que todo había salido perfectamente bien. Salieron de ahí volando y aterrizaron en una colina lejos de todo.

-Es hora de volver- canturreó felizmente el hombre.

-Talvez deberíamos quedarnos a ver si realmente Marron y Trunks se encuentran.

-No- la rotunda negativa del hombre cesó- A menos de que quieras dormir conmigo esta noche.

-Creo que ya hemos hecho demasiado aquí- sentenció la princesa sonriendo- Volvamos a casa.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y Bra sintió un cálido rubor subir a sus mejillas. Desencapsularon la nave y al cabo de unos minutos ella era una experta en viajes en el tiempo. Goten subió y luego de cerrar cúpula Bra presionó los botones necesarios, marcó la fecha indicada y volvieron a donde todo había comenzado.

El laboratorio.

-Bien- soltó el hombre el bajar de la cápsula, por la hora que marcaba el reloj de la pared ellos se habían ausentado varias horas- Eso es todo.

Bra pasó por su lado corriendo, llegó hasta la puerta y cuando oyó la alegre risa de su sobrina en el patio. Suspiró aliviada.

-Todo está bien- sonrió con genuina felicidad sintiendo como Goten le clavaba la mirada en la espalda.

-Ustedes dos me deben una explicación- la voz de Marron los sobresaltó a ambos. El frío del laboratorio no había cambiado en absoluto en las últimas horas y Bra se vio en la obligación de pasarse las manos por los brazos para darse calor o talvez para apaciguar el susto que le había provocado su amiga.

-Vamos por una taza de té y te lo explicaremos todo.

Sentados en el mesón de la cocina relataron todo lo sucedido a la rubia. Omitieron sin ponerse de acuerdo algunos detalles, como el beso y el puñetazo que Bra y Goten que habían dado al otro Goten respectivamente o que Bra sabía volar. Simples detalles.

Marron los regañó con la mirada pero luego sus carcajadas llenaron los oídos de los dos nerviosos viajeros del tiempo. La rubia les animó a relatar su historia a todos incluido el descubierto visitante del futuro. Recibieron algunos regaños pero ellos podían defenderse sacando a flote el hecho de que Mirari Trunks estaba allí y nadie les había dicho nada.

Era tarde, muchos reían aun en el comedor de la historia de Goten y Bra, y de muchas otras que se animaron a relatar el resto de los presentes, otros sin embargo como Goten se habían retirado del grupo en silencio. La princesa salió al patio de enfrente algunos minutos después.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunta de Bra escondía mucho más de lo que ella era capaz de admitir, sentía un poco de miedo. Suponía que al volver Goten tendría noción de los recuerdos de aquella noche que ellos modificaron y si era así, podría recordarle a ella y aun peor, o mejor, el beso.

-Te recuerdo- comenzó invitándola a sentarse a su lado en la mecedora- Al siguiente día tal como pensé que haría culpé al ron de todo lo sucedido, pero aun así podía recordarte a la perfección. Seguí con mi vida, en el bar y en innumerables citas hasta que apareciste echa toda una mujer.

Bra rió y se acurrucó inocentemente contra el cuerpo de Goten para capear el frío. No pudo evitar ver al hombre con la duda pintada en el rostro completamente segura de que él podría leerla con total facilidad.

-Ahora que volvimos y tengo todos los recuerdos mezclados, los viejos, los modificados, los del viaje- dijo el hombre, la princesa giro un poco para estudiar su expresión- Sé, que lo único que tiene sentido en todo ese lío… eres tú.

El beso que siguió a esa confesión fue totalmente diferente al que Bra recordaba del viaje, era muy apasionado, sí, pero era un hombre y no un joven enfiestado quien se lo daba, tenían prácticamente el mismo aspecto y definitivamente eran la misma persona pero eran dos sensaciones completamente distintas. Uno era el beso de un muchacho que la acababa de conocer y quería llevársela a la cama y el otro era el tibio beso de un hombre que la amaba desde ese día hace muchos años en el bar.

Cuando se separaron, le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Luego de que terminé de contar toda la verdad a Marron- Goten frunció el ceño un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros dandole a entender que no le importaba si Marron conocía la historia con todos los detalles- Ella me hizo una pregunta: ¿Te enamoraste de Goten antes o después de besarlo en el bar?- dijo imitando la suave voz de su amiga y cuñada.

Goten rió y luego guardó silencio. Expectante.

-Fue antes- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga y a todas las interrogantes que seguramente Goten tenía en la cabeza- Ahora lo sé, fue a los quince cuando me dijiste que te recordaba a hermosa mujer que habías conocido en un bar y te había robado el corazón.

Goten la besó y ella rió. Nunca había creído posible que alguien se enamorara de un día para otro, aun no lo creía posible, pero le había pasado, la única diferencia era que su amor tenía dos tiempos, en uno a Goten le había bastado un día para enamorarla y en el otro le había tomado toda una vida…

* * *

**He renacido de entre los muertos y por obra y gracia de todas las energías del universo volví a escribir. El verano y la fiesta pudieron conmigo! Lo siento, si les sirve de excusa escribí varios fics pero casi a la mitad los borraba, ninguno lograba convencerme. FUE TERRIBLE! pero ya está! porfin uno yujuuu haré una fiesta jajaja ok basta de fiestas.**

**Gracias por los reviews y fav que aun recivo a pesar de ser la peor y mas despreocupadas de las escritoras. creo que estoy necesitando ideas, y si me ayudan con esto se los agradecería! saben que siempre pueden dejarme su opinión y peticiones de historias, temáticas, etc. **

**DBS me tiene asustadisima, ademas de las bromas de todos sobre los senos de Bulma... han hecho alguna alusión o hay algun maldito indicio de la aparición de Bra? diganmelo porfavor... estaba siguiendo el manga pero como ya les dije el verano, las playas y todo eso me atrapó y dejé todo de lado. Les agradecería que me pongan al día con eso.**

**Tengo ganas de escribir, tienen alguna otra pareja que les guste?... si tengo más tiempo comenzaré un long fic de alguna pareja aunque aun no logro decidir cual, pero este proyecto me trae muy emocionada... pensé en hacerlo sobre tres parejas simultáneamente. Bragot, trumar y UubPan... algo medio comico pero tambien con romance... vamos.. eso es lo mio jajaj díganme si les gusta la idea! **

**Les mando muchisimos besos y abrazos, cariños y todo todo mi amor para ustedes, espero que hayan disfrutado del día del amor aunque recuerden que el amor no tiene un solo día para celebrarse! besooooooos nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Atma :)**


	27. Agridulce

**Agridulce**

Manos frías recorren sin piedad la piel erizada, confiadas las manos, los cuerpos, las almas de que nadie los descubrirá. Escondidas las caricias bajo el protector manto de la noche, bajo cinco llaves y un mueble contra la puerta. Aunque cuando están así, ya no les importa que los descubran, no recuerdan porqué se esconden, no saben por qué está mal. Cuando las manos se deshacen de la ropa y los cuerpos se encuentran, se aman, se unen, ya no hay nada más. Las manos frías se vuelven calientes, las pieles arden y la unión los libera.

Los dientes brillan en la oscuridad de la habitación, relucientes se abren paso entre los labios perfectamente delineados hasta dar con la piel morena que tanto les gusta. Ansiosa la lengua humecta dientes y labios, luego lo muerde. Lo saborea, lo lame y lo vuelve a morder, porque es suyo, porque le gusta, la enloquece. Porque es tan exasperantemente dulce.

-Demasiado dulce.

Y él se queja de las mordidas, le duelen, lo lastiman. Lo excitan. Ella lo muerde otra vez, ambos gimen y se retuercen, él de dolor y enferma excitación; ella hecha de goce puro. Ha probado cada rincón de su cuerpo, la marca de sus mordidas cubre la extensión de su piel. Lo despiertan, le recuerdan con su cruda perpetuidad lo que hace, peor aún: con quien lo hace.

Ella loca, libre, se mueve sobre él, les da placer a ambos. Se aferra a sus hombros, se frota contra él, lo besa, lo ama, lo mancha, lo ensucia, lo vuelve -a cada mordida- un poco más amargo, menos dulce.

Porque él es demasiado dulce, demasiado bueno, demasiado él. Y ella todo lo contrario, ambos lo saben, a ambos les encanta. Él: venido del seno mismo de la humildad y la perseverancia, ella: nacida del orgullo y la belleza sin igual.

Ella; su mayor pecado, traición, perversión, representa todo aquello de lo que su familia siempre lo intentó alejar. El desvío del camino correcto, la mordida salvaje a esa mano amiga que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Y es eso, en un sentido excitantemente morboso es lo que a ella más le gusta de su relación. Volverlo cada vez más y más amargo, más oscuro, menos dulce. Oírlo decir, gritar, gemir su nombre una y otra vez. Diez veces, cien veces ¡Mil veces!.

-Te amo Bra.

No quiere gozar, él no quiere jadear. No puede evitarlo. Le encanta, ella lo enloquece. Verla sobre él, saltando, gritando, mordiendo, sudando. Lo prende, lo quema, lo derrite. Verla en el día pavonearse frente a él y morir… morir de ganas, detener sus manos que imploran por posarse en esas caderas, su corazón que clama por latir contra el suyo, sus labios, su erección. Controlar su cuerpo que muere por ser mordido, ensuciado, marchitado.

Y durante un pequeño momento ella siente miedo, porque su corazón ama, clama y late por él, la boca se le hace agua, y el cuerpo le pide dulzor. Porque se ha vuelto adicta a su bondad, su humildad, a su amor.

Pero ella no se enamora, porque es ácida, amarga, porque no hay ni una pizca de dulzor en ella. Imagina su corazón negro, no de maldad, negro de pasión, de locura. Así que cuando el corazón se le desboca, cuando el alma intenta salírsele del cuerpo para ir en su búsqueda, se reprime, se castiga. Como él cuando la excitación le gana, cuando la pasión lo desborda y traiciona a quien más quiere en la vida. Su mejor amigo.

Pero nada importa al final, cuando son uno en la penumbra de su habitación, cuando la cama, el piso, las paredes, el balcón, son testigos de su locura. Del negro contra el blanco, amargo contra dulce, bondad contra pasión. Cuando ella ciega de amor grita y pide más, cuando lo muerde, lo ensucia. Cuando él enfermo, borracho de pasión y locura gime su nombre, confiesa que la ama. Solo importan ellos dos y eso que tienen. Para él pasión. Para ella amor. Ambas cosas prohibidas, impensadas. ¡Imposibles! Pero ciertas.

Es verdad: él se vuelve cada día un poco más amargo, a cada mordida, a cada penetración, a cada jadeo, se parece más a ella.

-Más rápido princesa.

Y ella, a cada abrazo, a cada beso, cada vez que él la llama muerto de pasión y le dice que la ama, cada mañana que despierta aferrada a su espalda, se vuelve un poco más dulce, un poco más parecida a él.

-Te amo Goten.

Porque los malos nunca son completamente malos, y los buenos nunca son tan buenos. Un corazón rojo siempre tiene un tinte negro y uno negro siempre conserva la latencia del rojo vivo. Y ese tinte sea del color que sea, puede crecer, mutar, explotar. Y la locura puede volverse un poco menos loca y la bondad volverse un poco menos buena. Y encontrarse, hallarse, amarse. Ver en alguien más, no lo que les falta, si no lo que ya tienen. Reconocerse y entender que lo agridulce puede ser un excelente sabor.

* * *

**Nota.**

Cien mil años! y aquí estoy jaja. Espero les guste lo que acaban de leer... un relato un poco más oscuro en el principio, pero con una luz hacia el final. No creo que Bra sea mala ya lo dije allí, solo que es muy contraria a Goten. Aquí las diferencias son exageradas y saboreadas de alguna forma más palpable. Por eso me gusta lo que salió, y como salió lo publico sin más modificaciones que las ortográficas necesarias. Si está incoherente lo siento. No lo quise cambiar.

Aprovecho de contarles que comencé a publicar un longfic adaptación de una película. Basada en mi otra pareja favorita, Trunks y Marron. Ademas de sus inevitables apariciones de Bra y Goten... ellos siempre están e mi corazón. Los amo. Fin del asunto.

Les invito a leerlo, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil con el nombre: A la Marron. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Gracias totales e infinitas a quienes me leen siempre, y sobre todo a aquellos angeles que siempre comentan esta locura :) me animan y enloquecen ¡Son lo máximo!

Nos leemos en el próximo cap. besos.

Atma :)


	28. Apodyopsis

**Apodyopsis**

Es el acto de desvestir mentalmente a una persona.

* * *

En la cima de las escaleras aparece ella, a la que sin que lo sepa envuelven sus miradas, sus anhelos. Va ataviada de los reales ropajes; la corona en la cabeza, la capa roja sobre los hombros. Los ojos de los cientos de súbditos clavándose en el cuerpo, en la armadura moldeada, en la magnificencia de las piernas desnudas. En la perfección de las curvas, en el brillo del cabello celeste, en lo peculiar de los rasgos femeninos.

Tras ella… un sequito de fieles, que nada hacen más que admirarla, que nada hacen más que estorbar a su alrededor. Porque todas las miradas están ella, en sus pasos seguros, en el sensual movimiento de sus caderas.

Y él, parado al pie de la escalera ve a su princesa acercarse paso a paso, escalón a escalón. Y odia a todos quienes la intentan mirar como él, desprecia en silencio a todo a aquel que intente acaparar su belleza, y se pierde en el ondear de su capa, y se re-encuentra en la fragilidad de sus clavículas. Se arrodilla cuando se le acerca, le besa la mano cuando se la ofrece. Se estremece cuando los ojos azules lo descubren, curiosos lo recorren, lo absorben, lo penetran. Y se sabe suyo, y la sabe ajena.

Hasta que la capa resbala de los hombros, hasta que las botas abandonan sus pies, cuando la armadura cae pedazo a pedazo y la corona desaparece con la briza que sopla juguetona sobre su cabello. Y no detiene su impecable andar. Se revela su piel bronceada, y contrasta con la luz del sol, lo opaca, lo supera. Y se desnudan los hombros erguidos, pies descalzos, piernas torneadas. Queda al descubierto el valle de su vientre, la sombra de su ombligo… la dureza implacable de sus nalgas, la simetría embriagante de sus senos.

Avanza hacia él, entre súbditos y realeza, armada solo de sus ojos que todo lo ven, de su belleza que a todos invita, que a todos seduce. Y le sonríe, atrevida, mortal. La curva de sus labios, releva dientes y colmillos, guardianes de su arma más peligrosa; la lengua, que traviesa se abre paso entre sus férreos cuidadores y repasa el contorno de los labios. Secando miles de gargantas al hacerlo, acelerando todos los corazones con un solo gesto.

Ya solo dos pasos le faltan, desnuda se detiene, solo dos pasos los separan. Y su rostro se aflige y sus labios se abren.

-¿Goten estas bien?

Mira alrededor y se descubre parado en medio del hall de la corporación.

Otra vez lo mismo, siempre lo mismo.

Pasmado, perdido en el ejercicio de una obsesión que va a terminar por matarlo. Esclavo de un vicio del que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de escapar, de un placer culpable, de una realidad imposible. Colérico por su abrupto despertar se entrega a la tempestuosa realidad. No hay capa, no hay corona, no hay súbditos, no hay realeza.

-Goten…

No hay armadura que se cae a pedazos, no hay pies descalzos que se le acerquen en su andar. Hay un vestido ajustado, pegado a las curvas exuberantes con las que acaba de fantasear, y se descubre acalorado, angustiado, excitado. Y clava la mirada en los ojos celestes que lo observan, lo estudian y desarman; se siente lo peor. Traicionero, sucio… adicto a su enfermedad.

-Estoy bien.

Apenas oye el murmullo apagado de su voz cuando le miente en la cara y desaparece de su vista, se encierra en un baño sudando frío y desahoga su necesidad. Se deshace de la evidencia, estruja su excitación. Y con los ojos cerrados la ve de nuevo, desnuda a dos pasos de él. Se entrega al placer de mirarla, recorrerla con sus ojos negros, cubiertos de pasión. Pero se está quedando ciego, la enfermedad, el vicio lo está matando, y pronto mirar no será suficiente, imaginar no lo llenará, necesitará tocar, lamer, penetrar. Tiene que hacer algo, porque encerrarse en el baño no logrará detenerlo, nada podrá pararlo cuando huyendo de la locura, le acorrale en la noche, la siga hasta su cuarto y la tome sin permiso. Y eso no puede ser, porque ella no tiene la culpa de su enfermedad, porque ella no sabe lo demencialmente enamorado que esta, lo desesperadamente necesitado que se encuentra. Porque ella no sabe y no tiene la culpa. Porque es él y su inmensa locura… lo que lo está matando.

* * *

Nota.

Por fin! estoy devuelta en este fic... no tengo mucho que decir, nuevamente un one shot de una parte más oscura de la relación entre ellos, esta vez solo de lo que Goten pasa cuando la ve. Que no puede evitar imaginarla desnuda pero sabe q solo hasta ahí puede llegar. Y ella ignorante pero no inocente le pregunta si esta bien, por que lo vé pasmado al pie de la escalera, ni se imagina lo que pasa por la mente de Goten en ese momento.

La Apodyopsis, tal como dice al inicio es el ejercicio mental de desvestir a alguien en nuestra imaginación. ¿Nunca les ha pasado? no se los creo... Me pareció perfecto para estos dos y aunque lo llevé al extremo de convertirlo en enfermedad en Goten, aun así me agrada... con toda la cuota de oscuridad que trae y el miedo que el siente a enloquecer, sin embargo sabe q ella no tiene la culpa de sus delirios y no intenta hacer nada para saciarse de ella... y eso me parece muy noble, muy correcto, muy Goten. Y esta bien es lo que debería pasar.

Quiero agradecer con muchisimo cariño a todos quienes a pesar de mi poca constancia siguen leyendo el fic :) son lo máximo, espero seguir divirtiendome al escribir y divirtiendolos cuando leen. Cada vez los intervalos entre actualizaciones son más largos, la fiesta y la universidad me estan matando, pero no quiero parar de escribir porque me encanta. Necesito darle vida al amor entre Goten y Bra... aunque no haya ni rastro de ella en DBS u.u

Sus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a seguir por eso no tengo más que hacer que agradecerles infinitamente su tiempo y buena onda. Tengo tanto que agradecer y solo puedo hacerlo al seguir escribiendo para ustedes y para mi.

Les dejo besos y abrazos!

Atma :)


	29. Noche de invierno

**Noche de invierno.**

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche,

yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.

poema 20, Neruda.

* * *

Arrastra los pies hasta el ventanal, siente el frío metal del marco bajo la piel desnuda de sus pies y suspira, bajito y casi imperceptiblemente pero lo hace. Con los ojos negros anclados al oscuro cielo de aquella primera y larga noche de invierno a través del grueso vidrio del ventanal. Y lo sabe, mientras se friega las manos para darles calor… lo sabe.

Ella está del otro lado de un ventanal, quizás en un balcón, tal vez en su casa, o quizás al otro lado del mundo, pero está viendo el cielo.

Lo sabe, porque es él, es ella. Porque otra vez es invierno, otra vez es de noche. Porque no hay estrellas, ni rastros de la luna en el cielo. Porque en noches como esa él la tuvo en sus brazos, ella lo tuvo en sus brazos. Y sus labios recorrieron la tersidad inigualable de su piel, sus manos habitaron los rincones más sensibles de su cuerpo, de ella, de él. En noches como esa… el frío, la oscuridad, la incertidumbre eran nimiedades inertes junto al calor implacable de su cuerpo desnudo.

Y nada importaba más que besarla, y nada había más allá de sus ojos celestes.

Lo quiso, lo sabe, él a veces también la quería, como no amar esos ojos tan inmensos, ese desplante al andar, esa tierna entrega al amar. Y se pasa las manos por el cabello disparejo al recordar, al casi sentir de nuevo esas manos seguras deshacerlo a punta de lujuriosas caricias.

Sabe que ella está allí, en algún lugar del mundo contemplando el cielo, solo como sus ojos saben contemplar algo tan insípido, atesorando la noche oscura como solo ella sabe atesorar algo tan insulso, como cuando le veía dormir a él, como cuando aún se perdía largos minutos del día pegada a su desabrida existencia. Solo así se lo explica, solo así se puede entender que una persona tan incuestionablemente influyente, tan indecorosamente deseable se pueda pasar eternas pausas sumergida en tan insustancial persona. Solo una persona que todo lo tiene, puede darse el lujo de apreciar con tanto recelo aquello que a nadie interesa. Solo ella podía amar con tal abandono a alguien como él.

Y mujeres había tenido muchas, las seguía teniendo. Pero ninguna como ella, nadie lo miraba así, absorta en el infinito intrascendental de sus pupilas, nadie lo besada como si él le hiciese un favor al existir. Nadie en el maldito universo era tan increíblemente capaz de ver en él algo que verdaderamente valiera la pena, además de la fuerza, además del poder, además de todo eso que ella también tenía gracias a la sangre. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo.

Pero que importa ya si ahora que se sienta en el balcón con una taza de café humeante entre las manos, y teme la llegada del impostergable amanecer, sabe que su amor no pudo guardarla. Nada importa ahora que el cielo esta oscuro y ella no está con él. Él la quiso, y a veces ella también lo quería… sobre todo cuando el frio los obligaba a enredarse en el cuerpo del otro, siempre que abría la boca para alabar la dicha de poder despertar a su lado, cada vez que le señalaba lo obvio que para él era amarla. Porque ¿Cómo no amar a quien fue hecha para ser admirada? Cómo no encontrar las respuestas en el brillo celestino de sus ojos, cómo no perder la cordura al pasar los dedos por la suavidad de las hebras de su exótico cabello.

De nada se arrepiente, más de que haberla dejado partir, irracionalmente seguro de que ella había dejado de ver el encanto inexistente de su persona, que se le había muerto el amor junto con el interés. Consciente de que ni con toda la fuerza que posee se puede vencer el temple de una mujer así, de esa mujer, de Bra. De nada más puede lamentarse que de las mañanas en que despierta sin ella y ahora que es invierno otra vez… no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar que no la tiene, sentir que la ha perdido. Escuchar el eco vacío de su voz contra las paredes del apartamento.

Sabe que ella está mirando el cielo cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminan tras las nubes, está seguro de que disfruta la forma en que las sombras de los edificios se recortan en la calle. Finalmente se sonríe a si mismo cuando el vapor con aroma a café le choca en el rostro, porque esta es la última vez que sufre por ella, es la última noche que se desvela sin estar abrazado a su cuerpo.

Y abandona el abandono, y desprecia el desprecio que se tiene, se avergüenza de no haber visto lo que ella veía en él. Se sacude la inseguridad que hace meses lleva adherida a la piel, y vuela en su búsqueda envuelto en el halo de optimismo que antaño le caracterizó. Minutos, horas, días hasta que el amanecer amenaza por tercera vez. La ve acurrucada junto a los barrotes blancos del balcón de un hotel, envuelta en una manta que todo lo cubre menos su rostro, que todo lo esconde excepto su cabello celeste que ondea con el gélido viento invernal que doblegaría a cualquiera.

Siente el peso de la mirada celeste cayendo sobre él y se sabe perdido, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda mirarlo así. Ve a lo lejos, aun sin descender de su vuelo, la sonrisa inconfundible de aquella que tanto le admira, de aquella a quien debe a su vez toda su admiración. Y sabe lo que siempre supo: ella mira el cielo. Y ahora sabe lo que siempre temió: nada más es suficiente cuando se vivió un amor así, tan corto y tan intenso...

No hay para Goten nadie después de Bra, no hay para Bra nada después de Goten.

* * *

Nota.

He aquí un pobre intento de honrar aquel tan aclamado poema 20 de Pablo Neruda. Siempre me deja esa amarga depresión de amor, y a la vez la ilusión de que no hay nada mejor que el amor, intenso, inigualable. Porque como el mismo dice "esta tan corto el amor, y tan largo el olvido".

No hay diálogos, creo que se está haciendo común que no hablen mucho, aunque esta vez no lo hicieron en absoluto. Me parece que se puede entender la trama de alguna forma. Siempre imaginé a Bra así, segura, sensual, implacable, una mujer completa y orgullosa e independiente pero muy muy apasionada. Sobre todo cuando de Goten se trata y el un tanto eclipsado por la inmensidad de una mujer tan completa no cree encontrar nada digno de admirar en si mismo. y no logra entender que es eso que hay en el que a ella tanto le apasiona. Aunque en realidad tiene más valor que cualquiera.

Imagino que Bra se fue por eso, porque no basta con que solo ella lo amase con tanta pasión el tenía que saberse digno de su amor. Y entender que merecía eso y más. Goten y su infinita inocencia siempre terminan conquistando hasta los más recónditos lugares de mi corazón.

Perdon por la larga desaparición, le debo esto y mucho más! seguiré escribiendo :) gracias por el apoyo, y los mensajitos que me llenan de mucho amor! son lo máximo.

Atma :)


	30. Dolor

**Dolor**

Muchas veces en el dolor

se encuentran los placeres más profundos,

las verdades más complejas, la felicidad más certera…

Frida Khalo.

* * *

El libro que llevaba en la mano terminó abierto con la tapa hacia arriba en el piso. No se preocupó de las hojas que seguramente yacían arrugadas por el impacto. No se apresuró a recogerlo. Ni siquiera soltó algún insulto por su torpeza. No hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por verse menos afectada de lo que estaba. No después de eso. No después de oír de la boca de la mismísima Pares que estaba esperando un bebé… De Goten.

Todos la miraron, incluida Pares. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo ¡Lo que fuese! Pero nada ocurrió. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella, sin embargo solo era consiente de una mirada que le atravesaba el alma. Intentaba con los ojos socavarle lo que sentía, lo sabía, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Sus propios ojos vagaron de un lado a otro por la habitación hasta detenerse en la tierna imagen de la castaña parada en el centro con Goten y Trunks a sus costados. Ella siempre le parecía tierna.

-Yo…- boqueó sin saber que decir, en realidad no tenía nada para decir- ¡Felicitaciones!- rogó para sus adentros que nadie más notase el tinte de falsedad en su tono de voz- Sin duda será un bebé precioso…- su voz se apagó a media palabra, esta vez no mentía. Sonrió clavando la mirada en Goten durante un segundo. Él le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de tristeza en el rictus en el que estaba convertida su boca. Bra sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas… por primera vez en su vida se sentía una tonta.

Recogió su libro y luego de cerrarlo lo apretó contra su pecho. De ahí hasta que estuvo en la acogedora seguridad de su habitación no despegó la mirada del piso, borroso por las lágrimas que se acumularon en el borde de los ojos.

-Estúpida- se dijo. No encontraba siquiera los ánimos de buscar un mejor insulto, simplemente no había nada en su cerebro más que la voz de Pares repitiendo una y otra vez la nefasta noticia en su cabeza. "Estoy esperando un bebé"

Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta arrancarle los sollozos que tanto se había empeñado en contener. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con desesperación, como si quitárselas de la cara fuese a menguar en algún insignificante grado el dolor que le estrujaba el alma y le presionaba el pecho. Como si borrando los vestigios de su tristeza realmente pudiese hacer como si no existiese.

Cuando salió de la habitación, ya era media noche. Resignada a pasar la velada despierta. Tras haber intentado, rogado, implorado -a Kamisama y hasta a su tío Bills- dormirse durante más dos horas, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Es que ella no era de las que se quedaba llorando en su habitación por un hombre. ¡Ella era la gran Bra Brieff!

Aunque ese hombre fuese de quien había estado enamorada toda su vida. El mismo que hace unos meses atrás la había besado bajo la estúpida escusa del amor verdadero, ese que la había tocado, acariciado, amado, usado. Ese que le había hecho el amor tantas veces desde aquel día. El mismo en el que había depositado todos sus malditos sueños de niña, de joven, de adulta. ¡Idiota! Él tenía novia… era obvio ¡Más que obvio! Inminente que algo así pasaría.

Respiró profundo ignorando el gélido viento de otoño que le pegaba en las extremidades desnudas -coger un resfriado era la menor de sus preocupaciones en un momento como ese- y se echó a andar por los extensos jardines de la corporación. No iba a parar aunque las piernas le dolieran, no al menos hasta que le dolieran más que el orgullo y el corazón juntos.

-Bra- los pies se le trancaron al oírle, iba pasando a un lado de uno de los lagos, ese donde su abuelo criaba los peces de colores que tanto le gustaban cuando niña. Intentó dar un paso más pero una mano se cerró entorno a su antebrazo –Princesa…

Volteó en silencio, sintiendo la ira bullir por primera vez en su interior, como si nada ni nadie fuese merecedor de un odio más profundo en el universo y en efecto, pensó, nadie lo era. Goten haló de su brazo esta pegarla a su cuerpo, no pasó ni un segundo más hasta que unos labios se apretaron contra los suyos con necesidad. Había brutalidad, deseo, amor, desesperación. Todo en un solo beso. Pero Bra no se movió.

No abrió la boca. No cerró los ojos, no le echó las manos al cuello como siempre hacía. No se pegó a él ni gimió contra su boca con esa sensualidad tan única que enloquecía a cualquiera. Simplemente se quedó allí, de pie con los brazos laxos, caídos a cada lado del cuerpo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Goten ansioso por sentirla suya, por averiguar si aún lo amaba, por hacerle saber que él lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser, callera en la cuenta de que solo él participaba del beso. Abrió los ojos y encontró los orbes celestes de la princesa inundados de lágrimas. Se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros, pero Bra no se movió. La sacudió, le enterró los dedos en la piel tan fuerte que habría lastimado a cualquiera. Le habló, le gritó, la besó nuevamente.

Nada pasó.

Bra permanecía quieta, fría… inerte entre los brazos de Goten, tanto que comenzó a desesperar, la zamarreó y la pegó a su cuerpo para darle calor. Nada.

-Bra…- susurró- Dime algo.

Los ojos de la princesa se posaron en él nuevamente. Pero había algo extraño en ellos, algo que Goten no supo identificar, como si no lograran verle en realidad, o como si lo viera por primera vez.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- la voz sin matices que salió de la boca de Bra los sorprendió a ambos por igual. No había nada en ella, estaba hecha del más puro y cruel de los dolores. Pero ella era Bra Brief y su orgullo era lo único más fuerte que su dolor, lo único capaz de mantenerle en pie en un momento como ese.

Hubo silencio. Bra no se movió, no hizo nada, solo se dedicó a observar a Goten con la mirada más fría e inexpresiva que logró conseguir. Porque se sentía vacía, traicionada, y terriblemente idiota. ¡Una mierda!

Goten le rogó con la mirada que hablara, le suplicó que le odiara, que le gritara, que lo golpeara si eso le hacía sentir mejor. ¡Cualquier maldita cose antes de verle así!

-Te felicito- la sonrisa rota que le dedicó, con dos lágrimas surcando sus mejillas agrietadas por el frio, terminó por derrumbar a Goten.

Los meses que siguieron Bra se declaró esclava del dolor, pero era necesario. El primer paso, se dijo… era aceptarlo. Resignarse y seguir adelante. Era joven, inteligente y hermosa, lo tenía todo de sobra… incluyendo el dolor.

A pesar de eso, todos le vieron sonreír, cuando Pares les visitaba con la panza abultada, cuando le pedía con ridícula insistencia que le tocase la barriga, que sintiera las pataditas del bebé, como si quisiera restregarle en el cara lo que tenía y ella no, como si se regodeara frente a Bra de que la madre de los hijos de Goten sería ella y no otra. Pares y no Bra.

Pero Pares no tenía la culpa, y mucho menos el bebé. Con el pasar de los meses, y el correr de las interminables horas, había descubierto que la culpa era solo de ella y que el dolor le había sanado hasta lo inimaginable, que las heridas abiertas serían la mejor de las compañías durante el resto de su vida. Por eso, cuando pares le tomó la mano y la pegó a su barriga de ocho meses, Bra sonrió sincera y emocionada. Porque ya no había nada dentro de sí que le impidiese hacerlo, ni dolor, ni rabia, ni pena, nada.

Goten nunca dejó de buscarle, ni cuando nació el bebé, ni cuando este comenzó a caminar, menos aun cuando Trunks se auto-proclamó padrino del niño, ni cuando a los cinco años el pequeño declaro abiertamente su amor por su "Tía Bra". Nada parecía importarle, ni su matrimonio, ni su familia, absolutamente nada. Por eso cada vez que la alcanzaba en algún pasillo, Bra lo miraba de reojo durante no más de un segundo.

-Ve con tu familia- le decía, y no había odio ni rencor en su tono de voz al decirlo, solo era un consejo. El cariñoso consejo de quien ama a otro con todo el corazón y aprendió a vivir sin él.

* * *

Nota.

Creo que es primera vez que actualizo así de apresuradamente, siento que no lo he leido lo suficiente y que los dialogos que me hacen extraños luego de varios capitulos sin ellos... pero ahí estan, cortos y dolorosos pero estan! Todo era muy rosa, mucho amor, mucha felicidad... aunque quiero aclarar que obviamente pueden ser felices, tal vez no juntos pero si muy felices. Porque vamos tubieron un amor precioso como bra lo menciona en algun momento, pero ella es orgullosa, y superar algo así... como para volver a estar con el no creo que este dentro de sus planes. Le costó mucho salir adelante como para caer otra vez. Aunque sea Goten la piedra con la que no quiere volver a tropezar.

Como no hablar de ella cuando se habla de dolor, la grandisima Frida Khalo, como no pensar en sus palabras cuando se esta sufriendo, en ella quien tanto sufrió en la vida e hizo de su sufrimiento y dolor la cuna del arte más hermoso, la musa que a través de su propio reflejo le devolvía toda la inspiración que necesitaba. Ella que se jactaba de saber sufrir, de estar acostumbrada al dolor y vivir con el, y no solo el físico... si no que monos pintaría el gordo de Rivera en su vida! Gracias a Frida por existir y dar tanto al mundo que muchas veces no la supo comprender. Por eso... porque no hay nadie mejor que ella en el dolor es que la cito al inicio. Un dolor así como el suyo, uno con el que se aprende a vivir y con el que te tomas unas copas es el que imagino sentía Bra...

Aprovecho de comentarles que no he actulizado mi otro fic "A la marron" pero espero poder hacerlo pronto, nisiquiera he comenzado el cap pero en realidad como la idea ya existe no se me dificulta taaaaanto... espero encontrar el tiempo para poder escribir y echar a volar la imaginación para poder adaptar todo el mundo de dragon ball bueno más precisamente a los personajes ya que es un AU.

Como siempre no me queda más que agradecer todos esos hermosisimos reviews que me llegan! encerio esto es siempre dedicado y pensado para ustedes, son lo máximo de lo máximo, más de lo que podría pedir! Tengo otro cap escrito, tengo que leer y revisar... para poder publicarlo luego y así devolverles un poco de todo el amor que me dan! Gracias totalesssssss

Se despide con todo el amor...

Atma :)


	31. La pausa

**La pausa**

"Donde quiera que saltes o que gires,

habrá un segundo mío,

para que lo suspires..."

Silvio Rodríguez.

* * *

En juego: índice y pulgar guían la acción, dibujar, acomodar, enrolar, lamer el borde y disponerse a disfrutar. Un ritual. Se le ha hecho costumbre, impulsado por el ajetreo constante de la vida, siempre con el pie en el acelerador, el trabajo, la pareja, las expectativas, la familia. A veces necesita un alto, una pausa, un descanso. Porque sentarse en el sillón a ver futbol no le sirve, los entrenamientos no lo llenan, el yoga que Pares le obliga a practicar nunca le ha hecho sentido. Nada es suficiente.

En cambio esto… es otro mundo. Apoyado en el barandal del balcón contempla con fascinación como el humo sube, se expande, desaparece. Inspira, retiene y luego por fin suelta. Si tiene suerte, no le acomete un absceso de tos pero si ocurre, siempre es bien recibido.

Y el relajo aquel exquisito relajo, acompañado siempre de un poquito de distorsión. Feliz y tranquilizante distorsión.

Lo hace por eso, al menos una vez a la semana, si tiene la oportunidad no lo piensa dos veces. Aunque a Pares le parezca un hábito horrible, aunque cierre herméticamente el apartamento cuando él está en el balcón.

Y es que cada vez es mejor que la anterior, más intensidad, mejor sensación. Siempre le trae el recuerdo, su primera vez, el cigarrillo en la boca, el humo, la leve ondulación en el ambiente, los ojos… Ella. Siempre la trae a ella a su mente.

….

-¿No te estas muriendo de frío?- alzó la voz en medio de la penumbra en la que se encontraba sumida la inmensidad del jardin de los Brief, empeñado en hacerse oír por quien de espaldas a él parecía disfrutar de la frescura nocturna. La puerta trasera de la corporación abierta tras su espalda aun le traía el calor del interior, al cual no quería tardar en volver. Al que muchas horas después regresó.

La muchacha le miró de reojo, mostrándole el perfil derecho de su rostro y siguió en lo suyo. Concentrada, silenciosa como pocas veces se le veía. Le intrigó. Se asomó por sobre su hombro y espió con descaro la privacidad poco valorada de un momento a solas.

El papelillo, el paquetito cuadriculado aun sin abrir sobre la mesita, el encendedor y el objeto circular color metal. Las manos ligeras abriendo, girando, moliendo. El olor penetrante de la resina, el calor excitante de la piel descubierta de Bra.

-¿Fumas?- la pregunta no le llegó hasta pasados unos largos segundos. Oyó la voz de la muchacha al decirlo pero no comprendió de inmediato el significado.

-Nunca lo he hecho- murmuró asumiendo que el tabaco no tenía nada que ver, lamentando amargamente su respuesta, él… el auto proclamado rey de la fiesta jamás se había animado a probar la hierba.

La suave risa de la princesa le llegó casi como un murmullo. No pudo evitar acompañarle.

Le vio dibujar con la hierba sobre el papel, enrolar con una experticia que lejos de espantarle -como su sentido común le indicaba que debería- le hipnotizó. Hasta que su mano alcanzó el mechero.

El brillo del fuego y una larga pitada. Uno, dos, cinco segundos después el humo se elevó desde el margen de los finos labios de la princesa. La oscuridad le dio un toque sensual, la pálida luz de la luna pegándole directo en el rostro, en los parpados cerrados, en el goce de su expresión. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando Goten creyó daría una segunda pitada, posó sus ojos en él un tanto dudosa…

-¿Quieres?- una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa irrumpiendo la rectitud implacable de sus labios.

Entonces supo que sí, si quería. ¿Cómo decirle que no a una sonrisa como esa? Asintió en silencio, lleno de incertidumbre, un poco de ansiedad. Aspiró sin prisas, sintiendo como el humo le escocia la garganta, disfrutando con insano placer el posar sus labios donde antes estuvieron los de ella. Con los ojos abiertos empecinado en recordar la expresión de la princesa al verlo fumar. Empeñado en memorizar hasta el más minio detalle. Hasta el más insignificante de los cambios.

La tos lo atacó. Bra rió.

-Está bien- dijo entre risas- Es normal.

Repitieron la operación. Primero ella, luego él. Con algo más de cuidado esta vez, inspirando con los ojos cerrados entregado al placer de estar allí, con ella. El papelillo manchado de labial rosa, empapado de su esencia. De nuevo el humo le hipnotizó, los dibujos en el aire lo absorbieron, y se consumió en ellos igual que el cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Es extraño- no reconoció su propia voz en un principio. Bra aguardó, atisbándolo en silencio a través de la oscura soledad- Que tú me enseñes algo.

Aclaración demás, insinuación de menos. Ella entendió.

-Tú ya me has enseñado demasiadas cosas…

Tenía razón. Más de la que le hubiese gustado reconocer. Definitivamente le había enseñado muchas cosas, tal vez más de las que debía. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cómo siquiera llegar a pensar que podría arrepentirse de algo así, de alguien así.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, se referían a lo mismo. Estaban reviviendo en su memoria el mismo momento. El de las manos entrelazadas, el de los labios chocando, las lenguas jugando, luchando, explorando. Él; lleno de experiencia, ella; tabula rasa dispuesta a aprender.

Otra intensa pitada por parte de ella con la férrea mirada celeste clavada en el rostro de Goten, achinando un poco los ojos al tiempo que inspiraba él humo. Otro recuerdo a la mente de ambos. Ese de dos cuerpos más maduros en medio de la noche, sin nada más de calor entre ellos, sin nada más que pasión en los corazones. El recuerdo de una cama, la suavidad incomparable de la piel, el ardor desesperante de las manos, la unión liberadora. La secreta intimidad. Él, maestro de una materia que no le correspondía enseñar, alfarero de un barro que por ningún motivo le correspondía moldear.

….

En el balcón suspiró. Devuelta sus ojos a las estrellas, devuelta sus pensamientos en el ahora. El sistema nervioso adormecido, los sentidos agudizados, excitado en el recuerdo, vivo en el ayer. Apesadumbrado por todo lo que perdería al aceptar lo que estaba por aceptar, por todo lo que esa vida le había dado, por Pares, por su casa, su situación y su familia. Debía reconocer lo evidente: No se le había hecho costumbre fumar en el balcón, se había vuelto adicto a pensar en ella. No era la hierba, era el recuerdo. No era la sensación, era Bra.

Por eso el Yoga no funcionaba y el entrenar le era inocuo, no había nada de ella ahí. No había celeste, no había jovialidad, no existía en otra parte tal intensidad, tal libertad.

¿Pensaría ella en él? ¿Fumaría en el balcón recordando así como él? Rememoraría sus labios al besar otro ser. ¿Sentiría sus manos al ser tocada por otras manos? ¿Sería esa primera vez lo que vendría a su mente al despertar por las mañanas desnuda en un cuarto desconocido? Goten jugaba a imaginar que sí.

Necesitaba pensar que sí.

…

Y durante los festejos en la corporación, se mirarán en silencio, pensando en lo que ambos saben. El humo disipado, los cuerpos encontrados, las manos entrelazadas, las primeras veces de uno y de otro. La obviedad del deseo y la tensión en sus miradas. Y sin necesidad de decir nada, tendrán la seguridad de que volverá a pasar.

Sus manos se volverán a encontrar, el cigarrillo será una vez más compartido. La cama, las noches. Sobre todo el vicio. Aunque se les vaya la vida esperando. Aunque se les pase el tiempo aguardando. Aunque la pausa a esa vida agitada demore en llegar. No importa cuánto cueste, al final, van a sacar el pie del acelerador y se van a encontrar en la pausa, en lo íntimo, en lo eterno.

* * *

Nota.

¿De vuelta tan pronto? pues si... necesitaba un alto de tanto estudio y trabajos y toda la locura que implica el universidad! La licenciatura... las clases, TODO! y aquí esta... y creo que el título lo dice todo... jajaja necesito una pausa! urgente. Supongo que todos la necesitamos de vez en cuando. Algunos fuman, otro cantan, algunos escriben, otros se van de paseo... una cosa no es excluyente de la otra... se pues fumar y escribir, se puede cantar y pasear. Ya saben, la vida.

Hoy extracto escogido del grandisimo Silvio! que no hace más que llenar al mundo con sus hermosas y perfectas letras, GRANDE, estrofa arrancada solo para fines adulatorios y amatorios de "Lo de menos".

Como agradecer tanto amor? No sé... de verdad muchisimas gracias, espero que estas actualizaciones más seguidas les agraden y puedan devolver en algo, aunque sea un poquito todo el apoyo que me dan, lo digo en serio. Hoy me tomaré este pequeño espacio para agradecer a Lovely saiyajin, Luf, Monserrat835, Medalit... entre otras hermosas personas que siempre dejan sus hermosisimos comentarios! son lo máximo Hoy este cap va para ustedes!

Espero esten disfrutando sus vidas, le mando a amor y besos a todos y todas! Mañana es el día del trabajador en mi país, asique feliz día si trabajan y si no... tambien! ya las y los dejo! mucho amor!.

Atma :)


	32. Volver

**Volver**

Alguna vez leí que uno vuelve siempre

a los viejos sitios donde amo la vida.

Es así uno siempre vuelve.

Volvemos a los lugares donde nos sentimos acogidos,

volvemos a las personas que amamos

y nos hacen sentir amados,

volvemos a hacer las cosas

que en algún momento no hicieron felices.

Uno vuelve.

Y volver es bueno, siempre y cuando te haga sonreír.

Ilani Ribero.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en absorber con sus manos todo el calor que expelía la taza, seguramente se estaba quemando, pero tenía las manos tan frías que no podía sentir nada. De todas formas no le importaba, habría dado lo que fuese por detener el exasperante castañear de sus dientes. Pero era invierno, hacía frío y él había insistido en salir por un café.

-Supongo que no me trajiste aquí para ver cómo me fundo con la taza- omitió el temblequeo de su propia voz.

Ella no era tonta, estaban ahí por una razón y si se quería largar a la calidez del hotel donde pernoctaba y no morir de frío en el intento, más le valía hablar cuento antes y afrontar lo que él tuviese para decirle como la mujer adulta que era. O pretendía ser.

-No.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Goten logró calentarle el alma un poquito más que la taza de café. Siempre era así, y siempre lo iba a ser, aunque esa sonrisa fuese la antesala de una conversación que talvez preferiría no tener.

-¿Y bien?- le clavó los ojos con curiosidad y se dedicó unos segundos a estudiar la expresión del hombre frente a ella. Los ojos negro opaco, con un deje de preocupación que nunca antes les había visto, lucia unas leves, casi imperceptibles ojeras. Parecía cansado, inquieto a decir por la forma en que golpeteaba sobre el platillo con uno de sus largos dedos.

Un denso silencio se formó entre ellos. Bra tomó un sorbo de su amargo café y disfrutó la forma en que el líquido caliente, hirviendo, le quemaba la garganta. Se entretuvo viendo una pequeña nube de vaho escapar del borde de sus labios entreabiertos y volvió a posar la mirada sobre Goten, sumida en la eterna admiración a la que se había condenado desde niña. En silencio soportando la intriga y la espera por la razón que la llevaba a estar muriendo de frío en un café de la ciudad Este con el hombre al que quería desde que tenía uso de razón, con el que había tenido una pequeña aventura de unos meses rápidamente tachada de equivocación por el aventurero y a quien no veía hace exactos cinco años, desde que ella había decidido ir a recorrer el mundo como antaño haría su madre.

-Si estas esperando a que me muera de frío…- comenzó, él la detuvo negando con la cabeza- Bien, porque si es por eso, ya casi lo logras.

Ambos rieron.

-Si quieres podríamos volver- murmuró Goten. Le vio fruncir el ceño pero ella le contestó apuntando su taza de café medio llena.

-Ya estamos aquí- le dijo- Hay algo que te molesta Goten, lo sé, solo dilo- acompañó sus palabras de un gesto con una de sus manos congeladas, sonrió y luego volvió a pegar la mano a la taza caliente.

Goten le sonrió devuelta un tanto sombrío, revelando por primera vez la maraña de sentimientos que realmente tenía tras ese semblante tranquilo y amable. No parecía furioso, ni siquiera enojado, si no que se veía incómodo, prácticamente podía ver en su frente las líneas de la preocupación que se había atrevido a sospechar hace un rato.

-¿Por qué volviste?- la pregunta pareció a verse escapado de sus labios, por el tono de voz que usó, por la forma en que apretó los dientes después de que lo dijo. Bra supo que llevaba desde que se encontraron esa mañana en el hall del edificio queriendo preguntárselo.

Guardo silencio durante un momento, concentrada nuevamente en mantener el poco calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Carraspeó levemente para evitar el anterior temblequeo en su voz.

-Me cansé de andar por ahí sin rumbo fijo.

Goten asintió indeciso, no le sorprendió, había dado una respuesta vaga a una pregunta que lo era más aún. Bra sabía perfectamente adonde quería llegar; saber qué hacía ahí, en esa ciudad precisamente un día como ese, cuando se cumplían cinco años desde que se había largado de su lado, sin mucha explicación. Sin _ninguna_ explicación.

-Cinco años- le hoyó murmurar.

Y se sintió culpable como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Le miró de reojo mientras se llevaba la taza nuevamente hacía los labios y prácticamente recito de memoria los mensajes que él le había mandado, esos en los que la relegaba a ella y a esos meses juntos al más grande y terrible de los errores.

-Vine por los papeles del departamento…- mintió. Goten le clavó la mirada con los ojos muy bien abiertos dejándole saber que entendía perfectamente a que departamento se refería, ese en el que el error había sido cometido- Lo vendí y bueno tenía papeleo pendiente antes de volver a la corporación.

-Entonces te quedas.

Pasó por alto la forma en que Goten omitió su pobre explicación y se concentró en su permanencia en ese hemisferio del mundo. Y vio como sus labios se contraían hasta formas una mueca, notó con la precisión de la que solo es capaz un experto como las líneas de su rostro se profundizaban dándole un aire mayor, tal vez de la edad que realmente debería representar.

-En la ciudad Oeste, con mis padres.

Desvió la mirada por el ventanal y contempló unas palomas que recogían las pequeñas migajas de pan que un anciano vagabundo les aventaba riendo, perdida en la forma en que las simpáticas avecillas recolectaban las migas con sus piquitos, totalmente ajenas al tempestuoso clima. Una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre las suyas que seguían aferradas a la calidez de la tacita, arrancadora de su meditabunda contemplación. Observó la mano morena y luego acomodó la suya para poder entrelazar los dedos con él.

-Ahora tengo una novia Bra- le dijo y pudo notar lo mucho que le estaba costando sonreír. Y sintió con morbosa satisfacción, la contradicción entre sus palabras y la forma en que se aferraba a su mano.

No contestó, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa acariciando un poco la piel morena con uno de sus dedos helados. Goten estaba tan increíblemente tibio que hizo a un lado la taza de café y se aferró con ambas manos a él.

-Lo sé- susurró- Me alegro, de verdad que sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió Goten apretando sus manos, tirando un poco de ellas, provocando que Bra se inclinase sobre la mesa hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

-Necesitaba verte.

Inspiró con cuidado el adictivo aroma masculino. Infinitamente más exquisito que en sus recuerdos, capaz de encender hasta el rincón más olvidado de su alma.

-Tengo una vida ahora Bra, y soy feliz.

Asintió forcejeando para apoyarse nuevamente en el respaldo de su silla, lejos de él y su embriagante aroma. Le miró mostrando un premeditado deje de dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo permitiéndose sonreír con genuina empatía- Lo mereces, no soy un error que valga la pena cometer dos veces.

Goten frunció el ceño y dio un largo trago a su té negro endulzado con miel, con demasiada miel, tanta como necesita un ser así de dulce. Esta vez una mano se posó en el antebrazo izquierdo de Bra. Se estremeció levemente ante el contacto, aun por sobre la tela gruesa del abrigo podía sentir el calor y la presión sobre su piel.

-Estaba herido cuando dije eso.

-Lo sé- respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca de falso desinterés en los labios- Lo siento.

Y por fin se disculpó, tantos miles de kilómetros, horas y días de viaje para eso, dos simples palabras que llevaban atoradas en su garganta desde hace cinco largo años. Pensó en las playas paradisiacas, el clima tropical de las islas del sur y nada pudo siquiera compararse a la sensación de pedir disculpas por eso que le atormentaba hace tanto. Nada, ningún recuerdo de sus viajes estuvo ni remotamente cerca de la felicidad que fugazmente había vivido junto a ese hombre. Suspiró, tomó la pequeña cucharita que yacía junto a su taza y se dedicó con innecesaria concentración a disolver la nata que se formaba sobre el café, empeñada en la tarea imposible de no mirar a Goten, de no perderse en el oscuro mar de sus ojos.

-Vete, por favor- cerró los ojos al oírle hablar, sin parar de remover la cucharita sumergida en el café.

Goten la odiaba, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo. Aun así, después de tantos años, sus palabras dolían más de lo que nunca pudo llegar a imaginar. Porque ella había vuelto para verlo ingenuamente convencida de enterrar una etapa supuestamente cerrada de su pasado.

-Bra- le llamó. Sintió como le tomaba la barbilla entre sus dedos y le obligaba a verle a la cara. Ella abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada encima, intentando aparentar una calma que para nada sentía- Si te quedas no voy a poder seguir adelante.

-Eso también lo sé- respondió más avergonzada que emocionada. Ignorando la forma en que su corazón martilleaba con violencia contra su pecho tras esas significativas palabras.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- la fuerza del agarre sobre su barbilla se intensificó, pero no le hacía daño, nada podía hacerle daño.

-No quiero que sigas adelante- admitió viéndolo a los ojos mortalmente seria, olvidado el frío, el invierno, las palomas, las mentiras que hasta ella misma se había creído. Porque estaba ahí por eso, no por el papeleo, no por verlo por última vez, estaba ahí porque lo quería devuelta, porque lo amaba, porque quería ver con sus propios y masoquistas ojos lo feliz que Goten era sin ella.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque soy egoísta.

Goten repitió la pregunta al tiempo que le soltaba la barbilla y se dejaba caer con fuerza en la silla. Bra se terminó el café ya tibio de un sorbo, la amargura le ayudó a despejar la mente y pensar con claridad. Tomó su bufanda del respaldo y tiró un par de billetes sobre el mesón.

El invierno le pegó en el rostro, en el cuerpo, en la vida. No iba a dejar que nadie la mirase así jamás, menos él. No podía soportarlo, no así, no él, con odio grabado en las pupilas, quemándole con la intensidad de la rabia contenida en cada palabra que le dirigía. No permitiría que siguiera preguntándole una y otra vez el porqué de las cosas, porqué de sus acciones, precisamente porque él y solo él tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo y ella no tenía las fuerzas para mentirle.

Porque solo frente a él le avergonzaba ser como era. Solo bajo su mirada, repudiaba su egoísmo, su altanería, sus caprichos, su infinita frivolidad. Por eso se había largado hace tanto años, aterrada por la revelación de un algo, capaz de enamorarla hasta la médula, de volverla vulnerable hasta él punto de ser capaz todo, aterrada ante la idea de poder amar así de intensamente. Asfixiada ante la idea de sufrir y de ser feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Apretó el paso caminando por donde antes había visto al viejo y las palomas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para darse calor así misma y no morir de frío y pena camino al hotel.

-Bra- el aliento tibio de Goten rozó la pequeña porción de piel que la bufanda no cubría y la nubesilla de vaho que salio de su boca de alguna forma terminó rozando los labios Bra- Dime porqué…

Se volteó lentamente porque ella no era una cobarde, si, tenía miedo, pena, rabia, vergüenza de si misma pero más que todo eso tenía orgullo. Le enfrentó con la mirada y cuadro los hombros antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- le espetó apretándose aún más sobre si misma- ¿Que huí como una niñita cobarde ante la idea del amor? Pues sí, eso fue lo que hice Goten, me fui porque te amaba y me aterraba la idea de amar así, me odié a mí misma por saberme capaz de dejarlo todo por ti.

Se detuvo para coger aire, aunque el gélido viento le dañaba los pulmones y a esas alturas ya previera una agradable gripe por la mañana. Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, no podía detenerse.

-Pensé que podría olvidarme de ti en los viajes, en las playas, las islas, los desiertos que recorrí- le gritó, porque ya poco le importaba guardar la estúpida compostura, a esas alturas había mandado a la mierda la etiqueta y las apariencias podían lamerle el culo- Y volví porque soy la persona más jodidamente egoísta del mundo Goten… aunque eso ya lo sabes, volví porque quería verte feliz junto a tu novia, en tu nueva vida y ver… solo ver si así era capaz de superarte de una maldita vez por todas.

Nuevamente cogió aire. Goten le observó en silencio, de pie a escasos centímetros de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de invierno, impávido frente a sus sentidas palabras. A su patético discurso de impotente, pero sin embargo eterno, amor.

-Pero estas aquí, conmigo… y sinceramente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Goten? ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí?

Sintió el agarre de una mano enguantada en su nuca y de inmediato, por puro reflejo cerró los ojos. La calidez de los labios de Goten succionaron sus labios con pasión, ella abrió la boca disfrutando la forma en que sus lenguas se encontraron en esa calurosa humedad. Y dejó de tener frío y dejó de sentir miedo. Porque por fin estaba de vuelta en su lugar seguro, en parte porque Goten la apretujaba con amor entre sus brazos, en parte porque encontraba la respuesta que tanto había buscado.

-Porque te amo- le respondió.

Si, había vuelto… porque uno siempre vuelve a los lugares y a las personas con las que fue feliz.

* * *

Aquí yo... revalidando mi ridicula costumbre de actualizar los lunes aunque sea un día ocupado, molesto y hasta aveces triste. Pero ¿saben? creo que mi inconciente me obliga a actulizar los lunes precisamente por eso, porque es un momento feliz entre la tediosa realidad del primer día de la semana! y eso que este cap lo tenía listo desde ayer... y de todas formas terminé subiéndolo hoy. Locura.

Me parece que se entiende bastante bien, pero de todas formas soy muy habladora y me gusta comentar lo que escribo. Creo que apesar de no hacer mencion a los poderes saiyajin ni a mucho del universo de dragon ball en general Bra se me hace muy parecida a lo que imagino sería la hija de Vegeta y Bulma. Así impulsiva pero infinitamente inteligente, apasionada y muy orgullosa. Pero sobre todo valiente y aventurera. Respecto del porqué se fue... ademas de las ganas de recorrer el mundo que tambien le entraron a Bulma en su momento (al parecer es un mal de familia) creo que se espanto sobre todo ante la idea de verse atada voluntaria y pasivamente a alguien... ella que al parecer llegará a ser tan independiente y libre. Y él... bueno Goten en mi mente siempre es un amor, precioso.

Quien no ha tenido la necesidad de volver a un lugar donde fue feliz?... yo vivo en eso, soy tan feliz en mi cama que apenas me levanto en las mañanas comienzo a añorar la calidez de mi sabanas jaja no pero enserio... siempre hay personas y lugares que te traen una sensación de felicidad infinita, aunque sea un reacuerdo hasta aveces un olor... una canción puede transportarnos a ese momento en el que fuimos tan increiblemente felices.

Buena noticias! ¿Alguien ya vio los próximos títulos de los caps de dbs? hay uno que insinua el nacimiento de Bra! eso... o estoy tan desesperada que ya estoy leyendo lo que se me da la regalada gana... de todas formas necesito que nazca YA! Dragon ball super se pone cada vez mejor.

Gracias infinitas y totales a todos y todas las que leen, comentan, dejan fav o follow. Gracias por el simple hecho de existir y tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras! de verdad... muchas gracias. Son lo máximo.

Con amor... Atma :)


	33. Reflexión

Tú sabes que ponerse a querer a alguien es una hazaña. Se necesita una energía, una generosidad, una ceguera… Hasta hay un momento, un principio mismo, en que es preciso saltar de un precipicio; si uno reflexiona, no lo hace.

Sartre.

* * *

**Reflexión**

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- su propia voz le tomó por sorpresa, no tenía pensado decirlo, más bien se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿Qué habría para él después de ella?

Bra le miró por sobre el hombro mientras terminaba de meter los pies en las gruesas botas de invierno. Estaba sentada en el borde opuesto de la cama, dándole la espalda como todo el tiempo desde que había comenzado a vestirse.

\- Supongo que deberías pedirle matrimonio a Pares, ha pasado tanto tiempo que me sorprende que no sospeche a estas alturas.

Él asintió en silencio aun desnudo y metido entre las sábanas de la cama en donde hace un rato habían hecho el amor por última vez. Pestañeó un par de veces para poder observarle mejor entre la espesa penumbra que se cernía sobre ellos en la habitación, a esas horas de la madrugada.

\- ¿Y tú? - insistió.

Esperó en silencio apretando los dientes para no abalanzarse sobre ella y exigirle una respuesta rápida, y no cualquier respuesta, la que él quería y necesitaba escuchar. Pero eso no iba a suceder, Bra nunca decía lo que la gente quería escuchar... así que se limitó a apretar las sabanas en sus puños y permanecer lo más inmóvil posible. Bra volvió a echarle un vistazo por sobre él hombro, pero esta vez terminó por girarse completamente y apoyar una mano muy cerca de una de las suyas, rozando sus puños apretados.

\- Creo que me tomaré un tiempo para pensar, viajar… me servirá, además Trunks comenzaba a dudar de mis desapariciones, supongo que le tranquilizará saber que me voy por un tiempo.

Dejó de escuchar en cuanto ella pronunció la palabra viajar. ¿Se iba? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? Alejó el puño de la mano de Bra y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho desnudo, ella le sonrió con malicia seguramente esperando que respondiera a su juego pero él se esforzó en parecer indiferente y clavó la vista en los adornos desordenados sobre el mueble a los pies de la cama. A pesar de la oscuridad, sus pupilas ya estaban lo suficientemente dilatadas como para lograr distinguir algunos efectos personales de Bra sobre el mueblecillo, mezclándose aquí y allá con sus propias cosas. Dándole un aire muchísimo más acogedor a la habitación. Ella tenía el efecto permanente de convertir su desabrido apartamento en un hogar ni bien ponía un pie dentro.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista sobre ella. Estaba inclinada sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda nuevamente. No pudo evitar comérsela con los ojos, no estaba bien que lo hiciera, el plazo había sido cumplido, el plazo que el mismo había impuesto cuando todo comenzó, cuando fue incapaz de seguir resistiéndose a los encantos de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Respiró profundo e intentó alejar las imágenes -fogosas todas- de los momentos junto a ella en esa cama, en el sillón de la esquina, en el mueble de los adornos… ¿Había algo en esa habitación que no hubiesen usando como nido para hacer el amor? Repentinamente la imagen de Pares paseándose por ahí y tocando esos muebles, con esa inocente sonrisa que tanto le gustaba surcando sus bonitos labios, ajena a todo lo que había vivido él ahí, de todas las cosas que había hecho y dicho en ese apartamento, llego a su mente y se odió... Tendría que cambiarlo todo.

\- Ah…- logró articular después de mucho tiempo cuando sintió los ojos de Bra escrutando su rostro con la suspicacia brillando en las pupilas igualmente dilatadas. Le observaba con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa curvando sus labios hinchados producto de la última sesión de besos hace solo unos minutos.

Oyó el eco apagado de las botas sobre el alfombrado de la habitación cuando Bra se puso de pie y caminó hacía el baño. No cerró la puerta, abrió el grifo del lavabo y comenzó a limpiar su rostro. Él se incorporó y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el piso. Encontró el pantalón y se lo puso.

\- No me iré para siempre- la voz de Bra le llegó desde el baño sin ningún inconveniente gracias a la puerta que seguía deliberadamente abierta – Volveré, supongo que Cabbe me estará esperando después de todo.

Hubo silencio durante un segundo, la afirmación de Bra no requería de ningún tipo de respuesta, simplemente se había limitado a verbalizar una verdad tan absoluta como que él jamás lograría olvidarle, tan cierta como el hecho de que por más que lo pensara no lograba dilucidar en qué momento había comenzado a quererla así. Cabbe estaría esperándole, eso era seguro.

\- Lo he pensado, supongo que él es mi mejor opción- le oyó suspirar y luego soltar una risita, solo ella era capaz de reír en un momento así – Después de todo siempre me gustó, es un buen hombre, cumplirá todos y cada uno de mis caprichos, no importa lo que sea.

Goten se dejó caer sobre el marco de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados y frunció el ceño viendo la expresión divertida que tenía Bra luego de secarse la cara con la toalla que antes colgaba del gancho superior. Él también estaba dispuesto a vivir para sus divertidos caprichos, solo que no lo sabía, hasta ahora, cuando ya era muy tarde.

\- ¿Qué? – el espetó la muchacha dejando de golpe la sonrisa. Pasó por su lado murmurando algo y le aplastó la toalla contra el pecho.

Goten entró en el baño y comenzó a asearse en silencio mientras ella le observaba desde el umbral con algo parecido a una mueca de sarcasmo dibujada en el rostro.

\- Tendrás que cambiar todos los muebles de este lugar si no quieres que tu adorada e inmaculada Pares se ensucie de nuestra inmunda locura.

Goten sacó la cara de entre sus manos mojadas y le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche. No porque le pareciera una idea descabellada – él mismo lo había pensado hacía un momento- si no por el mero hecho de atreverse a pensar en eso, por tener la desfachatez de decirlo en voz alta y de esa forma tan malintencionada.

\- No me mires así - se defendió levantando las manos y mostrándole las palmas vacías a cada lado de la cabeza- Si la dulce Pares supiese lo que hemos hecho aquí… si se enterase de un cuarto de lo que aquí ha pasado, se moriría de cinco formas diferentes antes de poder siquiera pensar en juntar la esferas.

Negó con la cabeza y se secó la cara, el cuello y los pectorales intentando ignorar la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba Bra.

\- No me malentiendas, Pares me encanta – su tono se volvió sincero de un momento a otro y Goten no pudo evitar levantar el rostro para verle a los ojos, sonreía- Son una linda pareja, por favor no olvides invitarme a la boda, no importa donde esté, sin duda alguna regresaré para el gran evento.

Goten abandonó el baño sumido en la imagen de lo que sería su matrimonio con Pares y lo que significaría la presencia de Bra allí. La imaginó sonriendo enfundada en un vestido ajustado, brillando en medio de los invitados y se espantó al reconocer en sí mismo la determinación de casarse por el mero hecho de obligarle a cumplir su promesa de venir a la boda y poder verla una vez más.

\- Cabbe también es un buen tipo – se obligó a pensar en el Saiyajin discípulo de Vegeta, dedicado al entrenamiento y la eterna y devota admiración que profesaba hacia la hija de su maestro.

\- Sí que lo es – le respondió con tono orgulloso Bra recolectando sus cosas de entre los cajones de la cómoda del fondo - ¿Puedes encender la luz? no logro ver mis malditos pendientes por ningún lado.

Presionó el interruptor y la luz le cegó, obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡Muy bien apágala! – chilló y él obedeció aliviado – Mierda, casi me quedo ciega de por vida.

Caminó en silencio obviando la grosería de Bra, como hacía tiempo había aprendido a hacer, hasta alcanzarla por la espalda y rodear su estrecha cintura con los brazos. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo sin voltear y luego suspiró.

\- ¡Aquí están! – dijo alargando una mano hacia el mesón. Se colgó los pendientes en las orejas y le enfrentó con una enorme sonrisa – Llegó la hora – su distendido sentido del humor confundía a Goten.

No podía creer que se tomase tan a la ligera el hecho de no volver a verse más, al menos no así, como a él le gustaba verla, entre sus brazos abiertamente dispuesta a recibir sus besos necesitados y rebosantes de amor prohibido.

Pegó la mirada en los labios de la princesa frunciendo el ceño por milésima vez en lo que iba de noche, había estado así desde la mañana, cuando ella había irrumpido en el departamento empeñada en disfrutar a concho el último día juntos. Claro que había disfrutado el sexo, con ella sería un delito, un pecado no disfrutar. Pero se encontraba horrorosamente renuente a dejarle partir como sabía que haría irremediablemente. Era adicto a ella hasta el punto de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- Hey – le llamo Bra ladeando el rostro dejándole ver el celeste intenso de sus ojos, le vio sonreír con malicia renovada cuando no pudo evitar clavarle los dedos en las caderas y pegarla a su cuerpo con necesidad - ¿Otra ronda?

Negó con la cabeza - aunque se moría de ganas por tenerla desnuda gimiendo entre sus brazos una vez más - solo sería prolongar lo inevitable y atarse un poco más a ella. Sería empeorar la situación por donde se le mirase.

\- No es eso – respondió.

Bra pareció pensarlo un momento, miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación a un lado de ellos con expresión serena y luego volvió la vista sobre él.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que te cambies de apartamento – bromeó con la evidente intención de disipar la tensión creciente y evitar que los ánimos decayesen aun más– Por más que lo intento no logro encontrar un rincón de este apartamento que no hayamos corrompido.

Le sonrió a pesar de no querer hacerlo, era endemoniadamente encantadora la manera en que se refería con tanta naturalidad a la forma enferma en que hacían el amor cada vez que estaban juntos. Y tenía razón, lo más sensato sería cambiar de apartamento. De todas formas si ella ya no estaba, nada le ataba a ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué le dirás a Vegeta? – intentó cambiar el tema para no pensar en Pares y el tranquilo futuro que le esperaba junto a ella, lejos de Bra. Lejos de sus risas estridentes en momentos inoportunos, de las ganas locas que le entraban de pronto por cantar a los gritos en la calle, lejos de sus caricias expertas, lejos de sus labios y sus miradas ladinas de media mañana.

\- No lo sé – se tomó un momento para pensar viendo el techo – No importa en realidad, cualquier cosa que diga le parecerá bien.

Le vio encogerse de hombros con aire inocente mientras se alejaba para coger su bolso y marcharse de forma definitiva. Goten se paró frente a la puerta decidido a taparle el paso y retenerla un poco más junto a él. Se le acababan las escusas y la realidad amenazaba con caerle encima de golpe.

\- Bien – dijo Bra – Eso es todo, esperaré con ansias esa invitación – le sonrió cuando llegó a su lado y le vio dudar con la mano suspendida en el aire debatiéndose entre tomar o no el pomo de la puerta. Finalmente no lo hizo y apoyó la mano en una de sus mejillas.

\- Espero que el mundo sea tan maravilloso como te mereces y que Cabbe valga la pena – Bra le miró arqueando una ceja y durante un largo rato a Goten le dio la impresión de estar maquinando algo en su cabeza a toda velocidad, como siempre. Pero finalmente no dijo nada.

Se sacudió la ropa y alzó el rostro para besarle antes de partir. El tibio contacto de los ladios de Bra contra los suyos derritió la endeble capa de autocontrol que Goten había logrado mantener y al segundo se halló a si mismo tan entregado al beso, que le pareció difícil que Bra no notase el amor con el que la tocaba, la desesperacion con que se apretaba contra ella. De un momento a otro decidió - y le rogó a Kami-sama- que si se le iba a ir la vida en algo quería que fuese en ese beso.

Cuando se separaron Bra se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y abrió la puerta para largarse de una buena vez. Goten le vio salir al pasillo en silencio y completamente incapaz de moverse escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba. Demoró un segundo, solo le ancanzó a doler un segundo el corazón, hasta que decidió no pensarlo más y salió corriendo tras ella. Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta y tiro de ella se encontró de frente con los nudillos de Bra apunto de golpearle la cara. Ella le sonrió.

\- Lo siento – le dijo - Y bien... ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

\- Claro.

Por supuesto que se iría con ella, hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

\- ¿Qué les diremos? – se atrevió a preguntar luego de terminar de vestirse, mientras metía un montón de cosas sin orden ni importancia junto a sus documentos en una mochila que encontró por ahí.

\- ¿Importa?

Se detuvo frente a ella cuando cerró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Bra arqueó una ceja y le tendió una mano para salir de ahí. Juntos. Y descubrió que nada más importaba.

\- No en realidad.

* * *

**Nota.**

Final feliz :D okey... si ultimamente tengo una debilidad por lo finales felices, o alegres por lo menos jaja... esque Bra no aparece! por KAMI! porqué no aparece? diganmelo... no puedo más, necesito escribir cosas alegres porque o sino terminare por desilucionarme de todo y no sería bueno que eso pase... ella va a aparecer, ella va a aparecer, lo repitiré como un mantra todos los días hasta que porfin pase. Entonces daré una fiesta y estaran todos invitadxs. Ya enserio cuando Bra aparesca tendré que hacer un especial o algo para celebrar! de verdad acepto sugerencias, ideas, todo.

¿Que les parece el estracto de hoy? a mi me mata, es maravillosamente cierto. Sartre siempre es tan encantador, he tenído el agrado de leerlo bastante y creo que es un filosofo de mis favoritos, tiene un nosequé que hace que simplemente al escribir la introducción de un libro lo vuelve increible. Siempre hace más llevaderas mis lecturas con sus apreciaciones. Este estracto en particular me atrajo, jamas había leido algo así de él y encontré un realismo tan irrefutable que de inmediato me puse a escribir... asique debo darle lar gracias porque llevaba días escribiendo sin que nada lograse converncerme. Tengo como un millon de Word guardados hasta la mitad jajaja

Gracias por tanto, creo que siempre lo digo, y no me casaré de decirlo... parece que es otro de mi mantras: ella va a aparecer y gracias por tanto. Eso digo todo el día jaja. De verdad, son lo máximo, genixs! idolxs! no saben cuanto amor tengo en mi corazón para uds.! siempre es un agrado saber de ustedes, como estan, de donde son, que les gusta leer, sobre todo sus apreciaciones, sus ideas hasta si les gusta alguna imagen sobre las que creen que sería interesante que yo escribiese. TODO.

Por cierto, si aquí hay alguien que siga A la Marron, quiero darle mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas... soy una vaga, y el capitulo esta ahí, a medio terminar. Pero lo haré lo juro! cuando menos se lo esperen PAF! tendran una notificación de mi actualización, lo juro, confíen en mi aunque sea dificil jaja.

Eso es todo no le aburro más, afuera esta lloviendo y planeo salir a mojarme un rato, haber si de paso me agarro un resfrío y consigo una escusa para faltar a la universidad mañana! les mando besos y abrazos! disfruten todo lo que esté a su alcance y láncense al amor sin pensarlo si tienen oportunidad. No lo piensen tanto, porque no lo harán. :D

besooos, los recontra quiere...

Atma :)


	34. Fue un placer

Fue un placer habernos amado, besado.

Fue un placer habernos roto el corazón.

Jaime Sabines.

* * *

**Fue un Placer**

Observó el oscuro contenido acuoso de su vaso de vidrio sumida en un particular e inoportuno mutismo. Sintió como el par de ojos negros intentaban sonsacarle las respuestas desde el alma misma pero no se incomodó, no era como si le observara, más bien se asomaba a su alma desde sus increíbles orbes oscuros. Hace algunas horas cuando le vio sentado en la butaca con los brazos cruzados sobre la sudadera gris en la mesa le había parecido un milagro encontrarle allí, justo cuando había decidido cambiar la rutina e ir a beber un martes y no los jueves como acostumbraba. Goten llevaba el cabello revuelto y Bra se atrevió a adivinar que había estado pensando en ella, y en él, que se estaba hundiendo en los recuerdos que debía traerle aquel agónico bar de los suburbios.

Cuando se hubo sentado frente a él, notó de inmediato lo maravillado que estaba, siempre la había mirado así, como si quisiese memorizar cada una de sus acciones, como quien contempla el lienzo original de su pintura al oleo favorita.

¿Cuántas veces habían estado ahí, en ese mismo bar, bebiendo aquel mismo ron?

-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?- la timidez impresa en aquella voz masculina le acaricio los oídos tal y como antaño lo había hecho al gemir sobre ella mientras hacían el amor borrachos de alcohol y de pasión en cualquier rincón oscuro de la ciudad.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos. Él lo tomó como respuesta. La verdad era que si acudía allí de vez en cuando, pero no abrió la boca para sacar a Goten de su error.

-Yo si- admitió él, testarudamente empeñado en mantener la conversación- A veces lo necesito, no sé por qué, este lugar siempre me ha parecido muy acogedor...

Bra aprovechó para echar un vistazo rápido sobre el local, mientras Goten monologaba sobre algo sin mucha importancia. El viejo ventilador giraba lento y perezoso dando la impresión de que de un momento a otro detendría su agónico andar dejándoles sumidos en el caluroso bochorno de aquella noche de invierno inusualmente calurosa. Aún tenían las mismas lámparas viejas a media luz recubiertas de añejo terciopelo rojo que siempre le habían parecido de mal gusto, las copas que colgaban boca abajo sobre la barra aun chocaban entre si tintineando cada vez que alguien se apoyaba en el barandal para pedir un trago y el piso de cerámico oscuro con el esmaltado desgastado, seguía trizado aquí y allá, con esas enormes manchas de quien sabe qué cosa, que casi lograban pasar desapercibidas por lo tenue de la luz.

Se acomodó en su lugar y pasó una mano por sobre la cuerina negra del cojín en el que estaba sentada mientras posaba los ojos nuevamente en Goten quien al parecer se había cansado de monologar y ahora se dedicaba beber el ron con los ojos cerrados, como sumido en un ritual de sanación. Los enormes sillones esquineros de dos cuerpos que se ordenaban en hileras uno contra otro, cada uno con una mesita cuadrada enfrente siempre le parecieron cómodos y personales, pero aun así, no terminaba de entender donde le veía Goten lo "acogedor" al lugar.

-Lo único acogedor aquí son tu ojos- soltó con tono monocorde como si no importase en realidad- El lugar es horrible, siempre lo fue- apuntó demasiado fuerte- ¡Sin ofender cariño!- le gritó a la muchacha de la barra que le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros con aire coqueto.

Goten rió con el vaso en el aire y Bra se preguntó a qué esperaba para dar otro sorbo al ron. Miró su propio vaso y lo descubrió vacío, pensó en llenarlo pero finalmente se hizo con la botella completa.

-Vas a compartir- le advirtió Goten, apuntándole con el dedo índice de la mano en la que llevaba la argolla de matrimonio, ella asintió aun con la boca de la botella en los labios.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo ofreciendo un brindis, aventando la botella hacia adelante con el rostro mortalmente serio.

Los cristales emitieron un desagradable sonido al chocar. Observó a Goten beber en silencio y prácticamente revivió la noche en que se encontraron por primera vez allí. Los besos en el recoveco de al fondo, los manoseos indiscretos e indiscriminados por debajo de la mesa, las botellas de ron acumulándose, la excitación saliéndose de control. Una y otra vez hasta terminar encerrados haciendo el amor en el baño, en un motel, en algún rincón abandonado del mundo. ¿Cómo habían terminado así?

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?- preguntó Goten de la nada como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Usó un tono afectuoso pero estaba nervioso, su voz dulce y encantadora de siempre no pudo ocultarlo.

Observó su semblante sereno y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, quería acompañarlo en su cruzada, estaba ahí para calmar sus culpas y ella para ahogarlas en el alcohol, pero estaba bien. Cada uno mataba como podía su demonios del pasado. En todo caso ¿Qué esperaba que dijese? No se arrepentía de nada, ni de los besos, ni del sexo, ni del amor, ni de la traición, mucho menos del final. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de algo así? ¿Cómo renegar de un pasado tan exquisitamente placentero? hasta el dolor de dañar y ser dañada, hasta el traicionar y ser traicionada le había parecido infinitamente provechoso.

Dio otro sorbo al ron y lo tragó apretando los párpados, el dulzor menguó un poco la quemazón de garganta cortesía de los muchos grados de alcohol que se indicaba con números vistosos en la etiqueta. Cuando abrió los ojos, Goten seguía frente a ella, con el rostro un poco ladeado talvez intentado ocultar la mueca de dolor en que se habían convertido sus labios. Fuera como fuese… estaba esperando una respuesta.

-No creí que fuese necesario.

-No lo es- respondió presuroso por aclarar lo que Bra ya había entendido; era él quien quería hablar, lo necesitaba- Pero de todos modos me gustaría que lo conversáramos.

Su tono volvía a ser cuidadoso, como si hablase con una niña pequeña a la que no se le debe levantar la voz. Media sus palabras, las elegía con lupa, con pinza para no molestarle. Bra lo veía, en la forma en que fruncía el ceño antes hablar, en la forma graciosa en que movía los labios para pronunciar con cuidado cada palabra. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato, los ojos de Goten volvieron al ataque intentado adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Está bien- le animó mientras subía las piernas al sillón y se sentaba sobre ellas, no soportaba verle tan serio, estaba acostumbrada a su sonrisa, no a las profundas arrugas de su frente- Relájate- le ofreció la botella y se cruzó de brazos con aire divertido sobre la mesa.

Goten bebió en silencio, evidentemente nervioso, pero insistió en hablar sobre el pasado, le preguntó cómo es que lo había llevado, le pidió que le hablase de ese tiempo, de todo o de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- rió, el ron le había soltado la lengua, pedir perdón por lo que iba a decir habría sido una buena idea, pero nadie la había enseñado a disculparse por decir lo que pensaba, eso jamás- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta Goten? Ya sé- dramatizó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- Haber tenido sexo con una niña de diecisiete años y no haber podido parar de hacerlo incluso después de haberte casado… o es que no te deja dormir el hecho de haberme dejado sola esperando por ti tantas noches en este inmundo bar, sin siquiera una miserable explicación de mierda. ¿Es eso?

Goten se mostraba afligido, mortificado hasta el punto de hacer sentir culpable a Bra, pero ya estaba hecho, era él quien quería hablar, no ella, era él. Siempre había sido él. Bra volvió a reír con menos fuerza mientras contemplaba al hombre frente a ella, le maravillaba la sencilles de su atuendo, la bondad innata de sus ojos. Lo amaba ¡Por Kami! claro que sí, y veía el amor en sus ojos vidriosos heridos por la verdad vertida con indiferencia sobre sus gallas abiertas. Quiso consolarlo, quiso perdonarle y perdonarse a sí misma, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si no acompañarle en su dolor, la verdad era que a ella también le dolía, porque también llevaba a carne viva las heridas de aquel amor enfermo.

-Goten- le llamó alcanzando su mano por sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al de él- No pasa nada, enserio- mintió dando un suave apretón con sus dedos. Siempre se le había dado bien mentir, Goten lo sabía, pero se le daba tan horrorosamente bien que era peligrosamente capaz de convencerse hasta ella misma con sus artimañas.

\- Era lo que tenía que pasar, alguien le tenía que poner un alto a esa locura, tú estabas casado…- continuó con voz cansada- Estas casado- se corrigió, los ojos de Goten se pegaron al vaso vacío que descansaba cerca suyo- Claro que me dolió, no lo niego, te odié, y también me odié, ambos fuimos una mierda pero ya está ¿No lo ves? Hiciste lo correcto y me ayudaste a hacerlo también- rió con aire renovado sintiéndose madura por primera vez frente a él, por primera vez en la vida- Déjalo ir, déjame ir. Disfruta tu vida junto a tu hermosa esposa- se echó atrás hasta chocar la espalda con el sillón- ¡Al final escogiste bien!

Goten rió. Ella disfrutó de su risa como hace tiempo no hacía.

-Tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo.

-¡Pero como crees!- le espetó golpeándole el hombro con el puño- Siempre fui una mujer astuta, además de bella e inteligente- aclaró sin modestia alguna, Goten asintió- Me conseguí un buen saiyajin que me hace el amor cada vez que quiero- se encogió de hombros- En un principio no creí que acabaría enamorándome de él, pero Cabbe es realmente de mi tipo.

-Igual que yo- Bromeó Goten medio enserio, ella le siguió.

-Sí, pero de estar juntos seguro acabábamos alcohólicos y viviendo en la calle.

Ambos rieron.

-Aun me duele Bra- dijo él dejando de reír de súbito y volviendo a su cara de tormento habitual en aquella noche- Aun te amo…

-También yo Goten- dijo más impulsada por la necesidad de protegerlo que por propia motivación de declarar algo que ya no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo beso en los labios un precioso segundo- Sabes que sí, Cabbe también lo sabe- Goten se mostró abiertamente sorprendido, ella volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- También sabe que estoy aquí contigo ahora.

-Pares no tiene idea- confesó el sonando un tanto avergonzado.

-Es mejor así- respondió. Bebió otro sorbo de ron, el último, ya comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a la hermosa muchacha de la barra, le trajo la cuenta y Bra insistió en pagar. Se pusieron de pie y decidió darle fin al asunto ahí mismo. Ya no había más, sus culpas yacían bien ahogadas en ron, miró a Goten que le sonreía de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta, y supo que las suyas habían sido curadas en algún momento, no del todo, eso jamás, pero lo suficiente para no volver a ese bar de mierda nunca más.

-Fue un placer- le dijo luego de besarlo en los labios una última vez. Consciente de que ahora si era la última. Porque ambos necesitaban seguir, y ser tan felices como fuese posible.

-¿Qué parte?

-Todo- respondió antes de echar un último vistazo al desabrido bar y salir presurosa a la calle lejos de la tentación, segura de que el tiempo curaría todo cuanto faltase por curar y los años inevitablemente acabarían por darle la razón.

* * *

**Nota.**

Ya estabamos faltas de finales así... no se si tristes pero... finales con ellos separados, creo que ambos seran muy felices y ambos recordaran con cariño esos años que estubieron juntos, me gusta el rumbo que tomó Bra en esta historia, más madura que en las demás, casi nunca se le representa así, siempre es la niña medio malcriada a la que todos consienten quería cambiar un poco eso. De la nada ella tomó el mando y solucionó la vida de Goten, un poco, almenos le ayudo a salir del agujero en el que estaba.

Creo, creo creo (una opinion muy personal) que uno tiene más de un amor en la vida, el primero, el error, el fatal jaja etc, pero siempre esta ese amor que te marca que pase lo que pase lo sigues amando aunque sea en el recuerdo, y puede que no sea la persona con la q se elige pasar la vida, pero siempre significará algo especial. Muy especial. Creo que en este fic eso es Bra de Goten y viseversa y ellos lo dicen muy bien, se siguen amando aunque ambos tienen sus vidas armadas. Y no tiene nada de malo, no traicionan a nadie haciendolo, y creo que se ve cuando Bra le cuenta que Cabbe (su novio) lo sabe... son amores distintos.

En fin... creo que fanfiction me odia! No saben todo lo que batalle para subir este cap... me tira un maldito error que me tubo al borde del suicidio... definitivamente no me deja subir docuementos, pense que este estaba mal e intenté con otros hasta con alguno que ya he subido y nada.. no sé que ocurre. Finalemnte tube que copiarlo y pegarlo en la otra opcción... pero esta pagina me esta haciendo la vida imposible ¿Les a pasado alguna vez?

Les mando muchos besos ¡Dragon ball super esta increible! pobre mi Trunks u.u ya les dejo diganme si les gustó, etc. Mucho amor y felicidad para uds.

Atma :)


	35. Irresistible

**Irresistible**

Gohan suspiró. Tener a su hermano enfrente, con esa cara solo podía significar una cosa… había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no importa en que, ni como, esta vez sí que estaba jodido.

-¿Ahora qué?

Goten continuó en silencio. El mayor de los dos se pasó una mano por el pelo y estudió con cariño los gestos de su hermano, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la cabeza gacha y lo ojos suplicantes clavados directamente en su rostro. Si, definitivamente estaba metido en algo serio.

Lo conocía de toda la vida, desde que lo tuvo en los brazos por primera vez… probablemente lo conocía más que el mismísimo Goku, estaba seguro de que sí. Y esa cara… cuando Goten cumplió los doce ya no podía recordar cuantas veces había visto esa cara, a veces solo era una, otras miles de veces eran dos; Trunks ponía exactamente la misma cara.

Goten soltó el aire acumulado de sus pulmones. _Bien aquí viene _se dijo mentalmente Gohan.

-Me acosté con Bra.

* * *

La cosa habría sido distinta de no ser el momento que estaba pasando ¿o talvez si ella no fuese ella? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás todo pasó como tenía pasar, lo que no quita que haya estado mal, o exquisitamente bien, solo que así pasó y que por más que intentó resistirse, falló en cada uno de sus miserables intentos.

El punto de su vida en que se hallaba por esos tiempos distaba muchísimo de ser malo, luego de un rompimiento un tanto doloroso, se dedicaba activamente a seducir muchachas en los bares y fiestas más concurridas y exclusivas de la ciudad, todo secundado por su mejor amigo con quien se autoproclamaban "_lanzados_" a la vida nocturna y sus deliciosos encantos. Todo iba maravillosamente bien, hasta que una tarde cualquiera de un día que a todas luces anunciaba ser de maravilloso relajo, voló a la corporación para pasar la tarde a la orilla de la piscina, probablemente con una cerveza helada en la mano y el sol pegando sobre sus músculos aun adoloridos por la acción de la noche anterior.

Recuerda haberse metido directo en la pieza de Trunks para cambiarse y salir al patio vestido solo por su short de baño y una toalla que llevaba colgando del brazo izquierdo. En su defensa, podía decir que nadie le advirtió que la princesa había vuelto de su periodo de estudios fuera de la ciudad, y que nunca en su vida había visto ni oído que alguien pudiese cambiar tanto y de forma tan espectacular en el corto transcurso de un año.

Por eso, y por algunas otras cosas que no supo ni sabe aún identificar, se quedó pasmado cuando la vio tranquilamente tendida sobre uno de las reposeras de madera a orillas de la piscina, con los ojos clavados en un libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas (_sus largas y esbeltas piernas_) con el cuerpo levemente bronceado cubierto, además del bikini, solo por un trozo de tela que intentaba ser un vestido y no llegaba a cubrirle nada realmente. No supo si era por el sol y el calor agobiante o simplemente por la visión de esa mujer que alguna vez había sido la pequeña y tierna hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero la boca se le seco hasta dificultarle la tarea de hablar. Rápidamente sacó la cuenta de los años que tenía la princesa y descubrió que apenas pasaba la mayoría de edad por algo así como un año o dos. Como fuese, nada impidió que viera en ella y la forma en que estaba tendida leyendo, una sensualidad innata que distaba demasiado de una pose pensada para provocar. De súbito le embargó la certeza de que tomara la posición que tomara se le antojaría igual de infinitamente atractiva.

Cuando los ojos de la Bra dejaron de pasearse sobre las hojas del libro y se clavaron en él (_en una atracción que más tarde había catalogado de química_) seguramente incentivada por la insistencia y profundidad casi intimidante con que él llevaba varios minutos parado mirándola, no supo que hacer, por más estúpido que pareciese, se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire atolondrado y pasó caminando por su lado sin siquiera saludarla. Pero echando un rápido vistazo de reojo sobre la princesa pudo notar que volvía a leer con tranquilidad y que su rostro era exquisitamente adornado por una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

De ahí en los días que vinieron no habían cruzado más de un par de frases intrascendentales entre las muchas veces que él salía y entraba de la corporación. Por eso cuando se la encontró en la casa de Gohan apoyada en uno de los pilares centrales del recibidor conversando despreocupadamente con Pan, en una pose que se le antojo infantilmente provocativa, a solo un paso de distancia de él, se quedó mudo y patitieso de la impresión. Sus cabellos celestes perfectamente peinados que caían en bonitas y casi imperceptibles ondas sobre sus hombros, su blusa blanca atada en un ligero nudo sobre la maravilla de su ombligo y el minúsculo pedazo de tela floreada que era su short de verano, le daban un aire de pequeña mujer fatalmente irresistible. Ella, luego de mostrarle la lengua en un acto que en su embobamiento le pareció de una esencia exquisita, siguió conversando con Pan mientras él entraba en la casa tras su hermano con las amígdalas transformadas en un nudo en la garganta y sudando hasta la raíz misma del pelo.

Ese día su estupor no había pasado desapercibido para el crítico ojo de su hermano, pero no le dijo nada hasta que fue muy evidente que se desconcentraba cada maldita vez que oía la diablura de su risita de ángel, que llegaba de vez en cuando hasta la cocina donde estaba sentado con Gohan bebiendo un café. La severidad de las palabras de quien fuera por esos días (_y siempre_) lo más cercano a la figura paterna que había conocido, consiguieron arrancarlo durante un tiempo de su enferma fijación, casi obsesión, por la mujercita de cabellos celestes que muy campante se paseaba por la vida cubierta solo de esos provocativos trozos de tela, el calor del verano y la sensualidad y agudeza inmensurable de sus ojos celestes, a los que por supuesto, ni por asomo se les había pasado el detalle de los estragos que provocaba sobre él.

La noche que a Trunks se le ocurrió la maravillosamente maligna idea de ir a bailar todos juntos, supo que estaba enganchado con la profundidad que solo él era capaz de llegar a sentir en tan poco tiempo, de la princesa. Tenía la misma sensación de abandono que sentía cuando era un niñito de unos cuantos años admirando en culposo silencio la belleza incomparable de las mujeres que salían con su tío Yamcha. Durante todo el rato que duró su estancia en el local, alegando que no se sentía muy bien, se mantuvo pegado a la pared mirando como la princesa bailaba animadamente con uno y con otro. En aquel momento, le pareció que más que una princesa, era una verdadera reina en ese ambiente, como una irresistible soberana imponiéndose y seduciéndolo con cada movimiento y paso que daba sobre la pista, moviéndose a sus anchas por el territorio que, aunque libre, era demarcado por la presencia inamovible del príncipe que sumido en una silenciosa observación ya había notado lo que pasaba. Cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta que anunciaba el principio de la decadencia de la noche y le vio abandonarse lánguidamente a los brazos de un muchacho, se largó. Lo memorable de aquella noche, sin embargo, no fueron las miraditas que le echaba Bra de vez en cuando, altivas y seductoras, sino lo que vino a pasar después, cuando Trunks le siguió e insistió que todos se quedasen en la corporación a pasar la noche. La princesa apoyada indolentemente en el hombro de su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima. Así mismo durante todo el trayecto en coche a la corporación, distante y silenciosa como ella sola no dejó de mirarlo disimuladamente en ningún momento.

Instalados en el salón principal, ya muy entrada la madrugada se les ocurrió poner música y dedicarse a bailar al ritmo de lo primero que encontraban en la radio. Él estaba por ir por una cerveza cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su antebrazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba pegado al cuerpo tibio de Bra moviéndose al compás de una balada romántica. Él la abrazó temblando estúpidamente como niñito enamorado y sintió los ojos de su mejor amigo clavarse como dagas en su espalda. Pero no le importó, nada podía interesarle más que el maravilloso roce de su cuerpo, su aroma dulzón y la suavidad con que las hebras celestes de su flequillo se movían sobre su nívea frente. La noche no tardó en ponerse más interesante, o de ir de mal en peor, no sabría decirlo, lo cierto es que para cuando dieron por terminada la pequeña sesión de baile y todos se dirigieron cansados y perezosos a sus habitaciones, él ya había llegado a un punto de no retorno en su desquiciada fijación.

En una de las muchas veces que se paseó nervioso y obnubilado por largo pasillo de las habitaciones, cuando ya se anunciaba el amanecer, se encontró con la mismísima personificación de sus males y deseos. Ataviada solo con la parte superior de un aniñado pijama de polar que con mucha suerte y la bendición de Kamisama, llegaba a taparle medio muslo. No está seguro de lo que ocurrió después, como llegaron a su pieza o en qué momento o porqué motivo ella se le echó a los brazos y lo estrechó en un paradisiaco beso. Si al abrazarla tímidamente durante el baile se había sentido en el cielo, no podía llegar a expresar con palabras lo que sintió cuando le sacó la ropa y se metió en la cama con ella, tan borracho de pasión que le sorprendía el poder moverse sobre la princesa sin perder la razón. Luego, al despertar rozando el medio día tan contento y satisfecho como cuando comía a destajo en su casa, descubrió con tranquilidad que ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Gohan se paseó de un lado a otro una vez superado el shock inicial, gruñó, maldijo, y le hecho al menos una decena de miradas furibundas a su hermano. Algún día lo iba a matar de un disgusto, estaba seguro… ¡no tenía límites!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó luego de suspirar otro centenar de veces.

Goten guardó silencio y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la casa de su hermano. Le vio fruncir un poco más el ceño y se permitió adivinar que se debatía entre contarle toda la verdad o no.

-¿Cuando?- preguntó finalmente sentándose en el sillón frente a su hermano, inspirando para recuperar la calma perdida hace un momento.

Goten titubeo un segundo… un miserable segundo y fue más que suficiente para mostrarse como un libro abierto frente a la persona que más lo conocía en el mundo.

-Oh por Kami…- susurró- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con Bra?

-No lo sé- murmuró Goten hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos- Ya no lo recuerdo, yo…- hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie y caminar por la sala- No puedo evitarlo, me encanta, me vuelve completamente loco.

Gohan suspiró temiendo por la salud mental y física de su hermano.

-Vegeta va a matarte Goten.

El más joven de los dos le clavó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa apretada.

-¿Y Sabes que es lo más terrible de eso?- añadió leyendo a la perfección la expresión de su hermano- Que te importa una mierda…

* * *

**Nota.**

Hola! hermosuras! que tal?... yo perfectamente aun sumergida en la historia que acaban de leer, no se a ustedes pero a mi se me antojó un tanto... tierna, o divertida, aunque no estoy segura de que esas sean las palabras que busco, sirven. Supongo que más de algunx debe haber notado que desde hace un tiempo me dió por escribir un fic desde la perspectiva de Bra y luego uno desde Goten y así sucesivamente pero hoy un gran ausente de mis historias quiso venir a meterse en el fic y hacerse cargo de las locuras de su hermano menor! pobre Gohan casí lo podía ver muriendose de un infarto por el disgusto jajaja. La verdad soy una fanatica de la dulzura y el temple de Gohan, pero muy muy pocas veces escribo sobre él. Aquí hace una pequeña pero significativa aparición, el resto es obra del diablillo de Goten.

Hoy, como pudieron notar no hay ningun fragmento al cual pueda referirme porque preferí inclinarme por la converzación entre los hermanos como ante sala para la historia. Espero de todo corazón que les guste! y que me perdonen por actualizar en días tan raros... creo que la gente normal y las escritoras concientes lo hacen en días viernes o fines de semana... pero no sé. algo ocurre conmigo.

¡Aviso de utilidad pública! Tambien actualicé "A la Marron" por si alguien la sigue y aun no ha leido el ultimo cap publicado :) les gustará... lo sé. jijiji

Ok, lxs dejo, gracias infinitas por esos mensajitos tan llenos de amor y animo! me fascinan y motivan, no se imaginan cuanto! son lo máximo de lo máximo! estoy feliz porque leí un articulo sobre la linea de tiempo que supuestamente esta siguiendo DBS y ya estamos en el año en que debería nacer Bra asique espero con ansias su aparición talvez al final de la saga de Trunks del futuro (Hermoso Trunks del futuro).

Besoooooos y mucho amor.

ATMA :)


	36. Desvelo

"Uno ya no está para andarse desvelando

Preguntándose si nos quieren o no.

A estas alturas uno debería desvelarse

Sólo porque está haciendo el amor".

* * *

**Desvelo**

Un escandaloso estruendo la arrancó del meditabundo mutismo en que se hallaba sumida; echada en una silla con los codos apoyados sobre el desayunadero de la cocina, con una taza humeante de café nocturno que acompañaba sus más tormentosas horas de desvelo, sus más álgidas dudas sobre el amor, sobre esas cosas que a ella jamás le preocuparon. Se puso de pie de un salto imaginariamente protegida por el halo de oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Oyó otro ruido.

Sin duda alguien intentaba abrir la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Un pequeño hilo de sudor helado recorrió su espina dorsal. Estaba sola, no podían ser sus padres ni su hermano, pues Vegeta se hallaba entrenando con Wiss, y Bulma y Trunks en un viaje de negocios. Sus abuelos no volvían hasta dentro de unos meses, y de cualquier manera… todos ellos llevaban llaves.

Rápidamente y al son de otra ruidosa arremetida contra la puerta por parte del intruso, cambió la taza de café por un enorme cuchillo de cocina. No lo necesitaba, ella iba armada de su valentía y su sangre saiyajin, pero el cuchillo apretado con innecesaria fuerza entre sus finos dedos le ayudaba a apaciguar un poco su agitado corazón.

Caminó en puntillas alcanzando el corto pasadizo que daba a la puerta justo cuando esta se abrió de sopetón. Luego del susto de muerte se que llevó, lo primero que vio aparecer fue el ficus de macetero favorito de su abuela.

-¡Señor Vegetaaaa!- el grito de palabras distorsionadas le dejó perpleja. Inclinó el rostro y alcanzó a divisar una cabeza de negros cabellos alborotados moviéndose tras la copa del ficus que traía en brazos.

-¿Goten?- el sonido de su voz pareció tomarle por sorpresa, le vio dar un salto y el ficus de su abuela terminó en el piso: el macetero hecho pedazos se mezcló con la tierra y las raíces esparcidas en el cerámico de la cocina. Bra ahogó un gritito cuando Goten la asió por el brazo- ¿Estas borracho?

El aroma a alcohol que expelía la boca de Goten se coló en sus fosas nasales respondiendo silenciosamente a su pregunta. Si… en efecto lo estaba.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- apenas si alcanzaba a entender lo que decía, le pasó un brazo por la cadera y le ayudo a sentarse en un banquito- Bra… he venido a hablar con el señor Vegeta ¿Dónde está?

Ella no respondió, empeñada en prepararle un café bien cargado que le ayudase a recuperar un poco la cordura.

-¡Señor Vegetaaaa!- el grito consiguió arrancarla de su tarea y le tapó la boca con ambas manos al hombre borracho que no paraba de llamar a su padre, el cual de haber estado ahí (y gracias a Kami que no estaba) ya le habría dado una paliza.

-¡Goten!- le reprendió. Los ojos negros se posaron en su rostro y un segundo más tarde yacía presa entre sus brazos, riendo por lo ridículo de la situación. Goten le besó repetidamente el rostro, intentado torpemente dar con su boca- Esta bien- le dijo y luego le beso los labios- Bebe el café.

El hombre se encogió de hombros olvidando momentáneamente su anterior fijación por llamar a Vegeta a toda costa y obedeció gustoso. Pasaron un momento así, en silencio, disfrutando cada uno de su café, escrutándose el uno al otro a través de la penumbra. Bra se permitió vagar por su mente, darse un segundo para pensar sobre las cosas del corazón, en ella… en él. En lo mucho que se querían, en la forma que Goten la besaba… en la noche que él rompió su compromiso con Pares y todos se lo reprocharon, en la noche en que le confesó que la quería como un hombre quiere a una mujer, como un amante quiere a su amada. Y lo miró de nuevo, restregándose la frente con las palmas de las manos, como intentado quitarse la borrachera de una buena vez. Y sonrió, porque lo quería. Porque él era lo más loco y lo más lógico que había en su vida.

Y agradeció que Vegeta no hubiese estado ahí para presenciar ese espectáculo, ni Trunks… ni Bulma… ni nadie. Solo ella, porque solo ella tenía derecho de verle así. En todo caso ¿Qué pretendía?

-Lo siento- oyó su murmullo quedo como si estuviese a mil kilómetros de distancia, y optó por sonreírle ¿Qué más podría hacer? Si la miraba así… con esa carita arrepentida a la que no sabía decirle que no- Me siento mal- dijo de pronto, ahora si le oía bien, aunque aun arrastraba un poco las palabras.

Bra frunció un poco el ceño preocupada.

-Quiero hablar con tu padre, con Bulma, con Trunks… con todos- dijo después de un rato en que Bra aprovechó para alargar el brazo, atrapar sus manos morenas de largos dedos y acariciarlas con cariño.

-Trunks ya lo sabe- se limitó a responder. Goten se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero hacerlo formal- dijo él poniéndose repentinamente de pie y tirando de ella hasta obligarla a abrazarlo por el cuello- Quiero poder besarte cuando me de la regalada gana, quiero que puedas acariciarme el rostro delante de todos, quiero que todos sepan que te amo niña.

La alegría que le produjeron aquellas palabras dichas de aquella forma tan cargada de angustia y de deseo a la vez, se manifestó en forma de carcajada y Goten le observó ceñudo desde sus centímetros de más.

-No me rio de ti- aclaró pegando los labios a la piel erizada del cuello de Goten- Eso también es lo que más quiero- dijo y luego le besó el cuello.

-¿Entonces?- el trémulo sonido de su voz no paso desapercibido, los besos en el cuello siempre le ponían así, extremadamente voluble, débil, exquisito.

De pronto le entraron unas ganas inmensas de comérselo a besos.

-¿Tenías que beber tanto para poder hacerlo?- por poco se ríe al preguntar, no lo hiso, le habría quitado la magia al momento. Goten se veía serio, ella quería estarlo también, o al menos parecerlo.

Goten se removió incomodo entre sus brazos y luego suspiró.

-Necesitaba valentía extra para poder hacerlo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reír. Él la acompañó.

-Ya eres lo suficientemente valiente- le dijo, lo besó en los labios y volvió a su taburete y a su taza de café tibio.

Goten le siguió.

-No tanto como tú.

Bra volvió a reír viendo como el hombre, ese poderoso hombre, galán y maduro hacía un puchero aferrado a tu taza de café.

-En eso tienes razón- bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Inmediatamente le oyó bufar- Vamos a contarlo todo, pero lo haremos juntos… y de preferencia sobrios.

-Así no tiene gracia- dijo Goten. Bra le golpeo el brazo y rieron juntos.

No quiso decir nada pero sintió el suave y a la vez avasallador estallido de realidad en su estómago, consciente de lo que se les venía, de los reproches, las miradas, de la posiblemente nula aceptación, lo prejuicios y los que dirán. Pero también de los besos, de caminar tomados de la mano, de poder abrazarlo en público y no tener que fingir ni ocultar lo mucho que se quieren. Y ya nada más importó, y supo que Goten pensaba en lo mismo cuando lo miró a los ojos y notó en ellos el mismo brillito que debían tener los suyos… y se sonrieron en silencio imaginando aquella hermosa realidad. Porque ellos eran reales. Porque no tenía caso desvelarse preguntándose si él la quería, porque él estaba ahí y a ella se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche?

-¿Dormir?- contestó él cambiando su expresión y su tono a uno lleno de insinuación- ¿Qué es eso?

* * *

Nota.

Hola! por fin vuelvo... con algo cortito pero ¿Algo es algo no? no tengo mucho tiempo mi computadora se esta quedando sin bateria jaja y ya me quiero dormir :) pero necesitaba publicar esto antes de ir a soñar! no saben lo ocupada que estoy con la universidad pero escribir siempre logre distraerme LO AMO y necesito!

espero les guste el fragmenteo de hoy... en realidad aunque busqué no pude encontrar al autor o autora asique si alguien lo sabe... se lo agradecería. Han visto dbs? dios miooooo esta que arde jaja definitivamente estoy enamorada de Trunks! y de ambos jajaja y estoy en poco enojada con el excesivo protagonismo que esta teniendo pilaf y su pandilla porque siento y corrijanme si me equivoco que le quitan importancia a Goten... antes veíamos al duo inseparable de Trunks y Goten todo el tiempo... ahora siempre esta con esos tres que no son muy de mi agrado! excepto mai.. ella me cae cada vez mejor... pero de todos modos prefiero sietemil veces a goten!

lxs amoooo gracias por el apoyo y los mensajitos lindos! espero que todxs esten teniendo una semana y una vida hermosos! aqui el invierno se esta dejando sentir! ¿que tan en sus paices? espero que les guste este pqueño shot! dedica a todos los que me leen y lo disfrutan!

besitosss.

Atma :)


	37. Incienso y Jazmín

**Incienso y Jazmín**

Imaginó que al pasarse la mano por los ojos la visión se iría tal como había llegado, de golpe y sin previo aviso. Pensó que cuando se quitase las manos de la cara estaría de nuevo donde se suponía que estaba: junto a Trunks, a punto de entrar en el salón de la corporación en medio de la celebración de cumpleaños de Bulma: pero no. Al abrir los ojos, todo seguía exactamente igual, la suave cortina de humo blanco casi transparente flotando juguetona en el aire, frente a sus ojos, metiéndose por sus fosas nasales, volviéndolo todo un poco menos visible.

Como visión o sueño, o lo que fuese, era curioso, él jamás soñaba con tanto detalle, con olores o texturas. Pero no podía negar la apremiante sensación del humillo blancuzco metiéndose en su nariz, nublándole la vista, con ese toque de inciensos o palo santo encendido en algún lugar. Un suave tamborileo de darbuka se oía por sobre el bullicio proveniente del interior del salón llevando el ritmo incesante de aquella música que en aquel momento se le hacía tan extrañamente familiar.

Todo le parecía tan natural que le extrañaba, algo le decía que debía entrar y disfrutar como siempre. Inseguro, dio algunos pasos hasta que metió la mano por la larga guirnalda de mostacillas que colgaba de la puerta de entrada y se metió en el salón casi sin darse la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor. De inmediato el olor a incienso le embargó, "huele a sensualidad" pensó, se llevó una mano al cinto y encontró una bolsita con monedas de oro para conseguir un trago y alguna buena compañía. Los llamativos dibujos de las alfombras y paños que cubrían el piso y colgaban de las paredes le transportaron a un estado de embobamiento exquisito, se sentía alerta y a la vez infinitamente en paz, entregado al placer de oír aquella música oriental, de estar rodeado de tanta belleza, de hombres y mujeres ataviados de sus trajes árabes tradicionales, enamorado del jolgorio que se vivía allí dentro. Se sentía feliz, no era extraño sentirse feliz en sus sueños. Lo que sí era extraño, eran los olores, las texturas, la escalofriante nitidez de los sonidos.

Abrió los ojos en medio de una penumbra infinita, exquisitamente tranquilizadora, envuelto en un familiar aroma a jazmín. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir el techo de su habitación y palpó con la mano sobre su mesita de noche hasta encontrar el móvil, "3 am.", leyó y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. Descartó la idea de volver a dormir pero a los pocos segundos sus pesados parpados cayeron sumiéndolo en una penumbra aun más espesa que la anterior.

-Hey Goten apresúrate- la voz de Trunks lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento. Miró alrededor y se encontró perdido entre extrañas personas que no conocía, parado en medio del salón buscando a sus amigos con la mirada.

Divisó a Trunks entre un grupo de hombres y caminó hacía él, pero al llegar le encontró abandonado en una especie de asiento forrado, admirando la belleza de una preciosa odalisca de cabellos rubios. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza pero todo seguía allí, el incienso, el humo, las alfombras y el incesante sonido de la darbuka volvía a martillear con gracia en sus oídos confundidos. Goten tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para creer lo que veía, los risos largos y bien formados cayendo a cada lado del dulce rostro de la odalisca, reposando en sus hombros desnudos. Era ella sin duda, pero iba envuelta en una falda larga de tela lisa y un top lleno de cuentas brillantes que contrastaban con la palidez innata aunque bella de su piel. Pero sin duda era ella. La forma en que veía el piso y sonreía suavemente sumado a la forma en que Trunks la veía, perdido en el sutil movimiento de sus caderas, le confirmaban lo que su cerebro se negaba a aceptar. Era Marron.

Sorprendido por el rumbo que estaba tomando su fantasía se alejó andando descalzo sobre la suavidad de las alfombras. Sus pasos lo llevaron en dirección desconocida, sumido en la eterna y excitada contemplación de los hombres y mujeres que le rodeaban, de los vientres descubiertos, de las danzas exquisitamente ejecutadas, de la música del laúd, los crótalos y el tambor mezclándose en sus oídos, marcando el ritmo de los cuerpos, de las femeninas caderas que oscilaban envueltas en caderines, telas y mostacillas brillantes.

A lo lejos divisó algunas caras conocidas, sus tíos perdidos en la contemplación de una odalisca que bailaba un ritmo un poco menos delicado aunque igual de sensual que Marron. Vio a Pan bailar y girar con un sable perfectamente equilibrado en la cabeza. Con el gesto parco y concentrado, con el cuerpo experto y los ojos fijos en un moreno de mohicano que le observaba desde el piso.

Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y quiso volver a la realidad cuando entendió lo absurdo de la situación, cuando vio a algunos hombres fumando de un enorme hookah de color amarillo, riendo y echando humo como si se encontrasen en la tranquilidad de un harem. Y eso era precisamente lo que Goten sentía. Y eso era precisamente lo que no podía creer. Comenzó a restregarse los ojos con fuerza para despertar, necesitaba aire para poder pensar mejor y el dulzón del incienso que se le metía por los poros comenzaba a marearlo. Giró sobre sus talones decidido a abandonar aquella visión absurda que lo estaba abrumando con tanta estupidez, pero entonces la vio.

No tuvo ni siquiera que pensarlo cuando su cuerpo ya la había reconocido, se quedó pasmado, paralizado en mitad del salón, sudando desde la raíz misma del pelo, observando el brillo de su cabello celeste destellando bajo la oscilante luz de los centenares de candelabros dorados. De golpe, la música se tornó un tanto más agresiva, aunque el laúd continuó sonando de fondo con la cadencia y suavidad acostumbradas justo cuando vio sus anchas caderas moverse por primera vez. Le vio girar a un lado y a otro, haciendo sonar los crótalos con sus dedos, al ritmo del tambor, llamándolo hacia ella, invitándole a observarla. Su mano buscó nuevamente la bolsita de monedas y la arrancó de un tirón de su cinto de cuero negro, decidido a dárselas todas con tal de poder pagar aunque fuese un momento de verla bailar.

La odalisca que tanto le cautivaba, iba atrevidamente ataviada para la época, con un top escotado bordado con hilos dorados sobre tela roja, el caderín de monedillas amarrado sobre una falda larga, abierta en un tajo sobre la pierna izquierda. Marcaba con una mezcla imposiblemente rica de maestría, violencia y sensualidad el ritmo del movimiento con sus caderas expertas. Los pies descalzos de uñas perfectamente pintadas se movían sobre la tarima de incrustaciones brillantes como si conociese de memoria las dimensiones exactas del pequeño semicírculo. Su vientre cubierto solo de su increíble e hipnotizarte belleza, la maravilla de su piel cubierta de tatuajes en negro con la temática constante de la diosa Qadesh, una y otra vez, Qadesh, la diosa de la sexualidad, en patrones eternos que le daban el increíble aspecto de divinidad egipcia, como una increíblemente poderosa princesa de la sensualidad.

Observarle le producía amor y excitación en partes iguales, familiaridad y extrañeza mezcladas hasta hacerle perder la razón. Le vio bailar, como nunca antes había visto bailar a nadie en el mundo, admiró su belleza como probablemente nadie más lo podría llegar a hacer. Deseó vivir en aquella fantasía, deseó tocarla, y morir en aquella maravillosa ilusión. Sintió el peso de sus poderosos ojos celestes enmarcados de potente negro, clavarse con seguridad aplastante sobre él, dejándole desprovisto de pensamientos, a merced de su desconocida voluntad.

-Acércate- le oyó pedir con voz segura sin abandonar su sensual danza en ningún momento, le habló sin dejar de mover las caderas, sin perder ni un ápice de fluidez en sus exquisitos movimientos.

Contuvo el aliento hasta que estuvo a su lado, le envolvió aquel familiar aroma a jazmín que expelía su piel, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo tatuado moviéndose contra el suyo. Le besó el cuello, le pasó las manos por la cadera, le susurró frases de admiración y amor sin poder siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía. Se supo embrujado, hipnotizado, perdido… felizmente perdido en el juego de aquella increíble mujer. Asombrado, sin poder llegar a explicarse por que él, preguntándose una y otra vez porque él… porqué lo había escogido a él de entre todos quienes la observaban danzar, de entre todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que intentaban comérsela con la mirada. Él.

-Goten- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros –Goten- repitió la odalisca comenzado a zamarrearlo con cuidado- ¡Goten!

Pestañeó hasta volver a la oscuridad de su habitación, boqueó desesperado intentado quitarse el humillo de los pulmones y volvió a sentir el suave zamarreó sobre uno de sus brazos. Giró sobre su cuerpo hacia la derecha y halló a Bra frente a él, ya sin aquella suave capa de humo, sin la música ni el traje árabe encima. El sueño volvió a atacarle, era el trabajo que lo estaba volviendo loco, veía nuevamente las odaliscas y casi podía volver a oír el laúd tocar otra vez. Se concentró en Bra luchando para permanecer despierto, en ella, metida en su cama, llamándolo con el ceño fruncido y expresión somnolienta tiernamente preocupada.

-Amor- susurró, le vio sonreír con cariño y sintió la calidez de un dulce beso reposar sobre sus labios, el aroma a jazmín, el calor inconfundible de su cuerpo amado. Era ella… la odalisca más bella de su extraña visión, la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que habitaba la tierra.

Y lo había elegido a él.

-¿Estás bien?- oyó el murmullo quedo de la voz de Bra apagándose antes de caer dormida nuevamente. No alcanzó a responder.

Se giró a un lado y al otro intentando recuperar el sueño, intentando guardar en su mente las imágenes de Bra bailando, girando, seduciéndolo, deseando ver de nuevo ese cuerpo metido en un traje así, con el laúd sonando de fondo, con el olor a incienso y jazmín llenando sus pulmones. Se pegó a ella y la beso en el cuello y la frente, entonces, el pasar las manos por sobre la tierna piel de sus caderas, se le ocurrió una idea….

-Bra- le llamó golpeteando suavemente con un dedo sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos, ella se quejó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, indicándole que le oía- ¿Sabes bailar árabe?

* * *

**Nota.**

Hola hola! siglos enteros sin actualizar, es terrible, ha sido muy terrible para mi. La universidad me tiene mal, duermo poco, trabajo mucho, y entre los libros y el pokemon go acaban con el resto de mi tiempo libre jajaja. Pero bueno porfin pude escribir, y aquí esta.

Esto nace de un sueño que tuve, en realidad fui a ver a una de mis mejores amigas bailar y luego soñe con eso, entonces se me ocurrió que Goten lo soñara tambien, lo pensé como algo extraño al principio pero Goten siempre tiene el efecto de dar vuelta las cosas y poder convertirlas con un toque de humor... lo amo :) Quiero contarles que no dejaré de escribir! pienso terminar todo lo que empecé, por lo tanto seguiré subiendo oneshot aquí... hasta que se aburran y porsuepuesto que terminaré A la Marron, es solo que con todo esto no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y el poquito tiempo que me queda profiero invertirlo escribiendo un one shot que se que podré terminar en un rato, aunque tenga que revisarlos unas cien veces y igual se me pasen errores estupidos que ya luego me dan ganas de sacarme los ojos...

En fin, eso con respecto a mis actualizaciones y desapariciones constantes. ¿Estan viendo DBS? yo si, y cada día me siento más y más profundamente enamorada de Trunks del futuro HERMOSO y MARAVILLOSO. Por su puesto Vegeta roba todos mis suspiros y sueños pero Trunks no se queda atras LO AMO. Sigo algo molesta por la poca participación de Goten... ya estoy harta de pilaf y su pandilla ES DEMASIADO PROTAGONISMO para personajes tan intrasendentales en mi opinion. Goten es muchisimo más importante y lo estan dejando de lado... Vamos que pasa con la dupla legendaria de Trunks y Goten yo quiero ver más de ellos!

Bien les dejo, espero la esten pasando de maravillas, y no esten tan estresados como yo, espero poder actualizar pronto con algo interesante y poder ponerme al día con A la Marron! Millones de besos a todos y todas SON LO MAXIMO, gracias por el apoyo y el amor.

cariños Atma :)


	38. Pares

_Se volvió a morder la lengua para que no se le saliera la verdad por las tantas goteras que tenía en el corazón. _

_Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

**Pares**

Había querido gritarle en la cara en cuanto la vio. Sentada en el jardín con sus largas y desnudas piernas cruzadas sobre el césped hojeando un libro como si la vida no pasase, como si las preocupaciones no existiesen en su vida.

Ella estaba hecha una furia, había pensado y ensayado lo que diría todo el camino en móvil hasta allí y ahora que la muchacha por fin le clavaba los ojos encima se había quedado paralizada como una tonta… como la tonta que era.

-¿Pares?

La pregunta no logró sacarla de su embobamiento ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Venía a gritarle, a patalear ¿Pero porque? ¿Con qué derecho? Estudió un segundo más la profundidad de los ojos celestes que la escrutaban desde la sombra a algunos metros y se sintió pequeña… muy pequeña. El viento le trajo de pronto del aroma del perfume de la mujer que ahora se había incorporado he insistía en llamarla una y otra vez por un nombre… _Pares, Pares_. Era su nombre. Pero el aroma dulzón del perfume era cada vez más potente, era todo a su alrededor, siempre había estado ahí…. En las camisas de Goten cuando la besaba por las tardes, en su cuello cuando lo abrazaba al irse, en sus propias manos luego de hacer el amor con él.

Sintió que de la nada, le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la conducía hacia un bonito juego de mesa y sillas de terraza, de color blanco. ¡Qué maravilloso le habría parecido todo en otras circunstancias! ¡Cuánta belleza había para admirar en un lugar como ese! sobre todo en la mujer que le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Quiso abrir la boca para protestar ¡No necesitaba su ayuda! No quería absolutamente nada de ella, no quería que la mirase así, ceñuda de preocupación, con expresión triste, con la compresión grabada en las pupilas. No así, no ella, no la culpable de todos sus males. ¡Por favor no! Pero no pudo decir nada. Boqueó un par de veces intentado sacarlo todo afuera, los gritos, el llanto, pero ahí estaba el aroma. Ah, ese maldito y esplendido aroma… que tonta había sido. ¿Cuánto hace que lo buscaba? Cuanto tiempo había desperdiciado obsesionada con aquel exótico perfume.

Oyó una voz lejana mientras la mujer movía los labios con lentitud frente a ella, iría por un poco de limonada, le pedía que estuviese tranquila, fuera lo que fuese ella le podía ayudar. Sintió ganas de reír, pero casi se larga a llorar. ¡Cuán irónica podía llegar a ser la vida! Que terrible y misterioso le parecía todo la vez. Y quizás podía ser su dispersión habitual o tal vez no, de cualquier forma no terminaba de catalogar la situación.

Le vio alejarse a paso tranquilo camino al enorme edificio central de la corporación, quiso ir tras ella, agarrarla de las mechas celestes y zamarrearla hasta el cansancio pero en vez de eso se quedó allí, hipnotizada por su bonita forma de andar, por el desplante natural y la seguridad implacable con que daba cada uno de sus pasos sobre el sendero de piedrillas que conducía a la puerta. ¿Alguna vez ella podría caminar así? ¿Ser así? Otra vez sintió ganas de reír, reír para no llorar.

Cuando Bra desapareció de su campo visual, se puso de pie impulsada por una especie de segundo aire. Se acomodó la pequeña cartera en el hombro y de un manotón echó su frondosa mata de cabello castaño hacia atrás, como símbolo de dignidad y orgullo, antes de echarse a correr a través de la inmensidad del jardín de los Brieff y alcanzar la limusina que le esperaba afuera.

Una vez lejos de ahí no pudo hacer más que imaginar las cara de desconcierto de Bra al volver con la limonada en la mano y no encontrar a nadie allí, tal vez quedaría como una loca histérica, y tal vez lo era y razones no le faltaban, pero era mejor así. Era infinitamente peor la opción de interpretar el papel de la mujer engañada y despechada frente a ella, no le quedaban fuerzas ni energías para eso. Finalmente, después de haber escuchado la verdad de la boca del mismísimo Goten, haber partido con sed de venganza camino a la corporación para hacer justicia y haber fallado miserablemente en el intento… por fin, cerró los ojos y convertida en un ovillo en el asiento trasero de la limusina dejó las lágrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas… Goten merecía ser feliz y ella aunque lo amara con todo el corazón, no era quien para interponerse entre él y su felicidad, aunque esta tuviese el pelo de un color ridículamente bello y ese maldito aroma que seguramente jamás podría olvidar.

* * *

Nota.

Hola hola a todxs!... si, sigo viva... APENAS! pero sigo viva jajaja como se pueden imaginar ahora debería venir la lista de escusas por la que no he podido actualizar, pero eso solo agravaría la falta... asique solo diré lo de siempre, el gran culpable de todos mis males: la universidad.

En fin como sea, el echo es que volvi... y todo este tiempo intenté escribir LO JURO pero nunca jamas ningun intento llegó a su fin, por lo que como se imaginaran tengo como un millon de fics a la mitad en mi carpeta! jaja. Hoy estube muy ocupada todo el día trabajando en mi tesis de licencitura pero senti la necesidad de escribir, intenté dos veces y hasta leí lo que había escrito la ultima vez. la verdad tenía ganas de escribir desde el punto de vista de Goten pero de pronto apareció este pequeñisimo one shot en mi camino... entre mis fic sin terminar y la verdad me gustó, no lo recordaba para nada, y nosé Pares logró tocar mi corazón, creo que siempre cuento el punto de vista de la pareja y no los daños colaterales y corazones rotos que dejan en el camino, asi que me propuse terminarlo. Lo sé, es muy muy cortito pero me dije a mi misma que prefería dejarlo así a darme la oportunidad de arruinarlo.

Espero que les guste y que no me odien por mis horriblemente largos periodos de desaparición, prometo terminar alguno de mi otros proyectos inconclusos y publicar de aqui a la siguiente semana! no saben cuanto extrañé esto! y quiero agradecer infinitamente a todxs quienes me apoyan siempre son lo mejor y más bello! Nos vemos pronto con actualización de A la Marron... si, tampoco me he olvidado de ese.

Besos enormes y llenos de amor.

Atma.


	39. Mamihlapinatapai

**Mamihlapinatapai**

Es una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de la cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar.

* * *

Si la noche no hubiese estado tan inmensamente increíble, ella no habría salido… pero el universo quiso que esa noche brillase la luna más grande y luminosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, y que ella se encontrase en el doloroso, aunque necesario, proceso de despedirse de todos aquellos lugares a los que había llamado hogar durante toda su vida. Por eso y porque ya no soportaba un minuto más los lloriqueos de su madre y la mal disimulada angustia de Vegeta, es que se hallaba sobrevolando las inmediaciones de los enormes terrenos de la corporación a tan altas horas de la noche, armada con una botella de vino tinto y su libro favorito de Cortázar metido en el bolsillo canguro de su enorme sudadera gris.

Abandonar su hogar, la corporación, era por lejos la cosa más difícil a la que se había enfrentado en su vida. Se iba persiguiendo la oportunidad de estudiar una increíble pasantía en diseño a la vez que recorría los alucinantes paisajes del otro lado del mundo, pero si alguien le hubiese preguntado porque se iba tan condenadamente lejos, y de verdad esperaba que nadie tuviese la brillante ocurrencia de hacerlo, habría tenido que admitir al menos para sus adentros que una de sus grandes razones para tomar tan abrupta y trascendental decisión recaía en un par de ojos negros recientemente comprometidos que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza. Y que no le hacían para nada bien.

Lo bueno de todo el asunto es que por estar estudiando a miles de kilómetros de distancia se perdería el gran evento y no tendría que verse en la terrible y tediosa obligación de ponerse las pilchas más elegantes que encontrase y asistir a una boda a la que no quería ir pero que seguramente terminaría disfrutando. De cualquier forma, ahora que ya tenía la maleta echa y las horas contadas en aquel continente se podía permitir la insensatez de pensar como habría sido todo de haberle dicho a ese par de ojos negros lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad, de haber dado ese dichoso y minúsculo paso que la separaba de sus labios aquel día de verano en vez de quedarse esperado que Goten hiciese lo que obviamente no iba a hacer… o de haber escogido lo que le gustaba desde un principio en vez de dedicar tantos años de su vida a estudiar ingeniera aplicada como su madre le había "sugerido" no muy sutilmente. Tal vez ahora tendría su propia línea de diseño y sería ella quien llevaría el anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, burlándose de su propia ingenuidad.

Aterrizó a los pies de una colina, la última en el límite de los terrenos de su familia. Y sin despegar los ojos de la inmensa luna que coronaba la noche se acomodó bien la botella de vino que llevaba bajo el brazo y se largó a caminar colina arriba. Iba pensando en la casi novelesca conexión que tenían los saiyajin con la luna… si bien era cierto que desde Gohan, nadie más había nacido con cola y por lo tanto ya nadie mutaba a un mono gigante cuando veían la luna llena. Era innegable la inmensa influencia que la luna ejercía sobre ellos… para respaldar su idea se puso a recordar las incontables veces que había visto a su padre parado sobre el tejado sumido en su acostumbrado halo de silencio con la vista fija en el satélite natural. Lo mismo con Trunks, y lo mismo con su tío Gokú. Por todo eso, no le sorprendió descubrir que no era la única medio saiyajin que había decidido salir a disfrutar de la tranquilidad casi mágica que le otorgaba la luz de la luna a su mente atormentada.

Se detuvo un momento cuando vio una sombra de cabellos alborotados que se recortaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella al llegar a la cima. Y cuando el ki hiso lo suyo para comprobar lo que su instinto ya sospechaba, dejó caer la capucha de su sudadera hacia atrás dejando libre su cabello celeste, caminó el tramo lo que los separaba y se dejó caer a una distancia prudente de él, apoyando la botella en la hierba húmeda con cuidado.

Goten se hallaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas, las manos apoyadas en el pasto algunos centímetros por detrás de la espalda y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirando el cielo con tanta dedicación que a Bra le dio la impresión de querer grabarlo a fuego en su memoria. La saludó con su brillante sonrisa acostumbrada y ella le respondió sonriendo sin despegar los labios al tiempo que se acomodaba en su sitio cruzando las piernas en pose india.

-¿Lista para tu viaje?- la voz de Goten rompiendo el silencio casi sagrado que los envolvía le produjo una extraña sensación de calidez. Se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad Goten no la miraba.

-Es… complicado- dijo mientras se deshacía de un tirón del corcho de la botella, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que describiese mejor lo que estaba viviendo. Goten no despegó la mirada del cielo, ella optó por tomar un sorbo de vino y sostenerse los tobillos con las manos para no perder el equilibrio e imitarle.

-¿Y tú?- sintió la necesidad de hablar. No le molestaba el silencio que de pronto volvía a reinar en la tranquila atmosfera de aquella noche tan tormentosa en su interior, pero le preocupaba lo obnubilado que parecía Goten- ¿Listo para el matrimonio?

Lo preguntó sin pesarlo demasiado, sin molestarse apartar la mirada de la luna, solo por decir algo, en realidad ni siquiera le interesaba la respuesta. De inmediato y por primera vez en lo que iba de su pequeño encuentro sintió el peso de aquella mirada oscura sobre ella, le devolvió el gesto y se quedó pasmada al ver la expresión impávida de Goten que con un brazo estirado le pedía en silencio la botella.

-Es complicado- respondió imitando su tono de voz y luego tomó un largo trago de vino.

Ambos rieron sin muchas ganas.

-Lo harás bien… Serás un gran esposo- dijo intentando animarle y arrepintiéndose en el acto. Solo podía asegurar una cosa como esa basada en sus sueños de niña que con el paso del tiempo había tomado por ciertos: Goten sería un gran esposo, padre, amigo… lo que él quisiera ser, siempre lo haría bien.

El hombre pasó por alto el comentario tomó un nuevo sobro de la botella, se la tendió y se dejó caer de espaldas con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca. Bra giró apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre la hierba y le observó desde arriba. Una pequeña arruga de preocupación surcaba su ceño usualmente relajado.

-¿Por qué te vas?

Bra tragó saliva al oír la pregunta y de inmediato se dispuso a responder lo que a todos… abrió la boca pero Goten no le permitió llegar a formular palabra alguna.

-Y no me refiero a la pasantía en moda de la que todos hablan- se incorporó de golpe y ella tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para no terminar con sus cabezas estampadas la una contra la otra.

-Quiero decir…- continuo él volviendo a su posición inicial, con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en la hierba, solo que esta vez sus ojos parecían más interesados en el reflejo de la luna en los ojos de Bra que en la luna misma- ¿Por qué te vas tan lejos? eso también lo puedes hacer aquí, con tu familia, tus amigos…- se detuvo a mitad de frase, a ella le dio la impresión de que quería decir algo más pero Goten esperó en silencio.

Bra tomó aire, maldiciendo mentalmente al destino ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en casa terminando de empacar sus toneladas de ropa?

-Necesito un cambio de aire- dijo finalmente incapaz de mentirle en el cara a aquel par de ojos negros que la escrutaban en silencio- Alejarme de la presión de la corporación, de la prensa- tomó aire intentando buscar la forma más suave de decir lo que estaba por decir- Hay muchas cosas que ya no quiero hacer, personas que ya no quiero ver…

-Bodas a las que no quieres ir…- interrumpió Goten con tono relajado mirando para otro lado.

-Si…- admitió Bra sin pensar- ¿Qué?

La risa de Goten se dejó oír con fuerza desde lo alto de aquella colina. Bra se cruzó de brazos y encorvó una ceja con aire incriminatorio mientras Goten reía con más ganas.

-Entiendo- dijo cuando por fin se calmó.

Bra le observó internamente horrorizada él no podía entender…. Era totalmente imposible que lo supiera.

-No te gusta Pares…- continuó Goten totalmente ajeno a su debate interno- Trunks dice que aunque es linda, es demasiado tranquila y eso no es para mí…

Bra continuó en silencio un buen rato esperando un "pero" que contradijera la palabras de Trunks y justificara su compromiso con Pares… algo como "pero ella es la mujer para mi" o… "pero de todos modos la amo". Goten no dijo nada más, en cambio se rascó la nuca y pego la vista al piso.

-No hagas caso de lo que dicen los demás- intentó animarle obviando su propio revoltijo de emociones contradictorias y suspiró- Mi problema no es con Pares- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Es que no me acostumbro a la idea de que te cases… eso es todo- sonrió al final, un pequeño toque de credibilidad, aunque no era del todo mentira. Luego se empinó la botella sobre los labios.

-Es complicado- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Bra rió con ganas.

Goten se puso de pie de un salto y ofreció una mano a Bra.

-¿Me llevarías en tu maleta?- ella volvió a reír esta vez con algo de nostalgia impreso en el tono de voz.

Esa era la despedida, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Goten y un segundo después estaba de pie frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sintiendo la suave caricia de su aliento sobre su piel. Sintiéndose irremediablemente estúpida subió la mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo a todo lo divino, a Kamisama, Zenosama, a la luna que los iluminaba en tan serena contemplación, que Goten salvara la distancia que los separaba y uniera sus labios con los de ella por una vez en la vida… luego se iría y no volvería a irrumpir en su perfecta vida, ni en su relación, solo quería tener un recuerdo al cual aferrarse en aquellos largos días que vendrían lejos de todo, de su casa, de su familia, de él…

Goten le devolvió una mirada tan llena de deseo como la suya, se quedaron así, en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, dispuestos a permanecer allí hasta que la vida dejara de serlo y la luna ya no brillara tanto como antes. Hasta que el teléfono de Goten vibró con fuerza, inoportunamente a tiempo en su bolsillo.

-Contesta- dijo Bra sonriendo para ocultar su pequeña decepción- Ya tengo que irme.

Vio como Goten fruncía el ceño antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo, aun sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella. Encogiéndose de hombros presionó la pantalla y volvió a guardar el móvil donde estaba.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas allá- de la nada la envolvió entre sus brazos y a Bra le pareció que el pecho de Goten era uno de los lugares más cálidos y acogedores que había habitado en su vida… otro lugar al que tenía que decir adiós.

Asintió despacio sintiendo el peso de su profundo deseo colarse en forma líquida entre sus pestañas, le abrazó con más fuerza y en silencio se limpió los ojos con el dorso de una mano.

Cuando se separaron los ojos de Goten volvieron a buscar los suyos y se quedaron viendo sumidos en la espera de aquello que ambos deseaban pero nunca llegaría a ocurrir. Pasado un tiempo exageradamente largo de negro contra celeste, Bra dio dos pasos atrás y esbozando la sonrisa más dolorosa de su vida, emprendió camino de regreso a la corporación.

* * *

Nota.

Hola hola a todxs! porfin terminé este fic... lo publico ahora porque estoy pronta a partir en un viaje y no tendré tiempo en varias semanas. ¿Qué les puedo decir? primero que todo aclarar o comentar algo sobre el titulo, talvez un poco extraño, practicamente imposible de pronunciar jajaja... **Mamihlapinatapai **es una palabra perteneciente a los pueblos indigenas Yamanas de Tierra del fuego y me maravilló su significado... es ademas considerada una de las palabras más concisas del mundo y no tiene una palabra que la pueda traducir del todo, ya que expresa confusión sobre lo que se debe hacer despues, anhelo, y reciprocidad a la misma vez! Me encanta.

Ya tenía tiempo sin escribir y como la hsitoria anterior trató o fue contada desde la perspectiva de Pares, me faltaba una de Bra y aquí esta :) creo que a todos nos a pasado alguna vez encontrarnos en una situación así... de total incertidumbre, esperando que el otro se anime y de al primer paso para algos que ambos desean... muchas veces no tenemos el valor de hacerlo por nuestra propia cuenta y necesitamos un empujon... pero aveces ese empujon no llega y dejamos para oportunidades y momentos maravillosos... Este es el caso aquí aunque el final queda abierto y no sabemos que paso despues... es decir ¿Goten se casó? ¿Bra se fue? ¿Volvieron a encontrarse? eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada una de sus lindas personitas!

Espero que le gustara... eso respecto del cap... tema 2: ¿Ya vieron el ultimo cap de DBS? OMG debo decir que morí de amor con Vegeta, les juro que me lo comeria con papas... amo que sea así tal cual como es... me mató las partes en que lucha hombro con hombro junto a Trunks y luego lo protege LO AMO dios mio porque no exite en la vida real... eso... no puedo esperar para ver a Vegitto peleando!

Ahora si... tengo una propuesta/ pregunta para ustedes... tengo muchas ganas de comenzar un long fic sobre Bra y Goten, hasta ahí todo bien la cosa es que la trama sería un tanto... oscura por decirlo así... alguna vez han visto la pelicula LOVE de Gaspar Noe? si la han visto sabrán a que me refiero y si no... les comento que es maravillosa pero muy muy explicita y real, sufrimiento, etc, etc, no pura felicidad... y algo así quiero hacer muy basado en la pelicula pero claro que adaptado al mundo de Dragon Ball... Necesito que me comenten ¿que les parece la idea de un long fic? y otra cosa ¿Creen que debería escribirlo como AU, es decir, aquí en un mundo sin poderes... o llevarlo al mundo de Dragon Ball 100%? ambas alternativas me atraen y cada una tiene sus ventajas y desventajas... por eso les dejo esta pregunta y decisión a ustedes... porque la historia estará escrita para ustedes, para mi... y quiero que sea preducto de todos :) eso

Lxs dejo... como siempre solo me queda agradecer por todo lo bueno que me dan! son lo máximo! Besosssss. Animo a todos aquellos que estan sufriendo con los ultimos trabajos, examenes, parciales, etc.! no saben como los entiendo jaja mucho amooooor

Atma.


	40. Adiós

_No puedo avanzar contigo,_

_Porque te deseo_

_A cada instante._

_Y desear_

_Lo que no se puede tener_

_Es como escribir_

_Sin que nadie te lea_.

Mario Benedetti.

* * *

**Adiós**

Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, las sombras que echaba la gruesa capucha sobre su cara dejaban sus labios desmaquillados como única parte visible de su rostro, opacado solo por el brillo de sus ojos celestes rebosantes de peligrosas lagrimillas listas para lanzarse del precipicio.

No pretendía hacer ningún ruido, pero el insignificante escándalo de un sollozo contenido provocó que Pan que dormía a su lado aquella noche, abriera los ojos de golpe y los clavara en la oscuridad delatora de su silueta fugitiva.

-Bra…- el tono acusador de su mejor amiga la dejó perpleja, no estaba preparada para ninguna despedida. Porque todo eso era un adiós, no había lugar para la duda, la decisión estaba tomada- Vuelve a la cama ahora.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para contradecir a Pan pero tampoco para traicionarse a sí misma. Se tenía que ir, no había otra salida.

La muchacha de melena negra se incorporó en la cama y volvió a clavarle la mirada con el ceño fruncido al máximo. Bra sintió unas incontenibles ganas de regañarle por arrugar el rostro así pero calló, ninguna de las dos estaba para bromas.

-Nadie vale tanto como para que te vayas…- Bra contuvo el aliento, volvía a sentir las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, y temía que el simple movimiento de su respiración las empujase hacia el vacío- Ni siquiera mi tío, no importa el daño que te haya hecho, eres fuerte puedes con esto.

Bra tembló ante su sola mención y quiso echarse a reír… claro que nadie valía la pena, nadie excepto ella misma. Era por ella que se iba, no por él. No dijo nada, continuó en silencio conteniendo los sollozos, bajo la penetrante mirada de su amiga, con la vista pegada al brillito de unas cuantas lágrimas que habían caído sobre sus zapatos negros.

Le oyó suspirar.

-¿Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión verdad?- el tono resignado que usó le hizo levantar el rostro para enfrentarle, Pan se levantó de la cama y la envolvió en sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo de guerrera y el suave contacto de la punta de su melena oscura acariciando su rostro le hicieron sonreír provocando que algunas lagrimitas mojasen el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto?- no se separaron para hablar.

-Dejaré a que tú les expliques- habló por primera vez con la voz quebrada por la pena.

-Muchas gracias- resopló Pan. Sus palabras fueron rápidas y duras, a Bra le pareció una mezcla entre sarcasmo y miedo.

La apretó más contra su pecho.

-Lo siento… ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti- ambas sollozaron y Bra se secó las lágrimas en la ropa de Pan.

Cuando salió de la habitación de su amiga y se enfrentó al oscuro pasillo de la mansión que el padre de Videl le había obsequiado a la familia, se sintió más sola y asustada que en toda su vida. Se acomodó el pequeño morral con las pocas cosas que se llevaba en la espalda y se echó a andar en dirección a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

Iba tan tensa que se apretó contra la pared y se le escapó un chillido del puro susto.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte- de inmediato la mano de Goten se cerró en torno a su brazo izquierdo y la arrastró con cuidado hacia un sector más alejado del edificio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó aun sin aliento después de dejarse guiar medio aturdida por el susto.

-Te vigilo, no te he quitado el ojo de encima, sé que algo tramas- dijo volteándola un poco y clavando el ojo sobre morral.

Bra se soltó de un tirón y se cruzó de brazos ceñuda. Se habría echado a reír si no sintiera tantas ganas de ensartarle un puñetazo en la nariz por hipócrita. Claro que tramaba algo ¡quería alejarse de él y sus planes de vida perfecta, con la mujer perfecta, en la casa perfecta!

-Bien, pues déjalo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Bra intentó escapar ante una pequeña vacilación de Goten, pero en el intento el hombre la cogió por la muñeca. Su agarre era tan exageradamente fuerte que de inmediato comprendió que no le sería fácil huir.

-¿Te vas?- inquirió con los ojos bien abiertos. Su pregunta no dejaba lugar a dudas, era obvio que no se refería a unas vacaciones en el caribe. Sabía que se iba para siempre.

-Por supuesto que si- le gruñó intentado disimular el pánico en su voz- ¿Qué más puedo hacer después de lo de hoy? Mañana no va a cambiar nada. Tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía. Tú te casas, yo me largo- concluyó con toda la entereza posible.

-Entiendo…

Bra bufó furiosa de que la aceptación de Goten pudiese herirla igual de profundo que su decisión por una vida tranquila al lado de Pares.

-¿Qué esperabas?- le escupió rabiosa- ¿Qué me quedara aquí a hacer de amante y ver cómo te casas, como nacen y crecen tus hijos?- soltó una carcajada final que estuvo muy cerca de convertirse en sollozo. Cerró la boca justo a tiempo.

-Claro que no, enserio Bra, entiendo…

Sintió que el corazón volvía a rompérsele en el pecho y le dió la impresión de que un líquido frío le bajaba hasta los pies. Intentó pensar en su familia, en sí misma y todo el sufrimiento que se ahorraba al irse, esa era su ancla, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando Goten la tocaba, teniendo su olor pegado a la nariz.

-Muy bien, entonces déjame ir, Goten. Vete, quiero estar sola- las palabras le rasgaron la garganta y se oyeron rápidas y frías.

Goten no le soltó.

-Pero Bra… yo- calló un segundo y ella le clavó los ojos encima- Hay tanto que quiero decirte…

Bra cuadró los hombros y le miró desde la altura de su incuestionable orgullo.

-No quiero tu arrepentimiento, Goten. Créeme.

El hombre suspiró y Bra le vio temblar en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- susurró con la voz rota por primera vez- Te daría cualquier cosa.

Bra se tuvo que morder los labios con fuerza para evitar que le temblara el mentón y echarse a llorar. Algunas horas antes hubiera respondido con un "no te cases" sin pensarlo, ahora solo quería que la dejase ir.

-Cuida de mi familia. No dejes que Trunks arruine su vida trabajado para siempre en la corporación.

-Claro que cuidaré de ellos- dijo rápido desdeñando su petición con evidente brusquedad- Pero me refiero a ti ¿Qué puedo darte?

-Ahórrate la culpa- dijo apretando los dientes- No quiero llevar nada tuyo a donde voy.

-¿Ni siquiera un recuerdo Bra?

Bra se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta pero de inmediato las manos de Goten ocuparon su lugar en sus mejillas y de nada valió el esfuerzo, un mar de lágrimas se fundió entre los dedos morenos que la acariciaban con suavidad.

-¿Qué puedo darte Bra?- insistió.

Cerró los ojos y respiró para tranquilizarse. Sabía que Goten hablaba desde la culpa, quería compensarle por el amor que no le podía dar, un premio de consuelo por haber elegido a Pares y no a ella. Pero ya no tenía importancia. Concentró sus energías y pudo percibir la tranquila presencia del ki de Gohan y Videl durmiendo en la planta superior y la inquietud del ki de Pan despierta y alerta dentro de su habitación, sabía que no saldría de allí y tampoco se entrometería.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Goten seguía allí, a una corta pero prudente distancia, esperando. Tomó aire e intentó que su voz sonase lo más firme posible.

-Miénteme, Goten. Dime que quieres que me quede, dime que me amas…

No hubo ninguna vacilación esa vez. Los brazos de Goten la rodearon en la oscuridad y sus labios se pegaron a su frente despejada de cabello celeste.

-Quédate aquí, Bra. Quédate conmigo, por favor. No puedo imaginar que te vayas, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. No sé cómo… como- su voz se quebró al final y Bra tembló entre los brazos fuertes que la apretujaban contra su pecho.

Goten era mucho mejor mentiroso que ella, un mentiroso consumado. Le divirtió un segundo el saber que ella le había enseñado a mentir y que una vez más el alumno superaba al maestro. Descansó apoyada con los ojos cerrados, contra él. Hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Debía irse.

-Gracias- murmuró con toda la dignidad que pudo e intentó desasirse del abrazo.

Los brazos de Goten se tensaron a su alrededor.

-No he terminado- le oyó susurrar y lo siguiente que sintió al borde de su último aliento en aquel lugar fue un beso que no pudo evitar corresponder. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron a aquella combustión tan conocida y ambos explotaron al mismo tiempo.

Su espalda se aplastó contra la pared y oyó como Goten jadeaba su nombre entre besos y respiraciones agitadas. Su nombre, no el de su prometida, Bra… no Pares. Porque en aquel momento no había espacio para nadie más. Solo eran Bra y Goten, ardiendo al unísono.

Nadie en el mundo habría mentido mejor de lo que Goten lo hizo con su cuerpo en aquel momento, y Bra se lo agradeció profundamente. Podía llevarse aquel recuerdo con ella cuando partiera, aunque le destrozara el corazón, pero en aquel momento solo eso era capaz de suavizar el dolor del adiós. Podía creerse aquella despiadada mentira, al menos por ahora. Podía permitirse creer, en aquellos últimos momentos, que la echaría tanto de menos que eso mermaría en algún grado su alegría futura. Y quería no desearlo tanto, no debería querer eso, pero de todos modos imaginarlo le hacía sentir mejor.

De alguna forma, una vez pasado suficiente tiempo, se las arregló para separar sus labios. Ambos jadearon en la oscuridad calentando el rostro del otro con sus alientos.

-Gracias…- susurró otra vez. Se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar.

Goten la aferró por el brazo con decisión. Bra creyó imaginar un toque de desesperación en el agarre de sus dedos temblorosos.

-Espera…

-No puedo- respondió rápido y se sacudió para deshacerse de su agarre sin ningún éxito- No puedo soportarlo más.

-Está bien- le vio suspirar y apartar la mirada por una ventanilla. El ki de Pan dio un respingo y ambos miraron en dirección a su habitación. Era el adiós.

Bra respondió y Goten permaneció sumido en un silencio tranquilo enterrándole los dedos en el antebrazo con fuerza.

-Sabes que Vegeta intentará matarme por dejarte hacer esto, y tal vez deba dejarle… ¡Y Trunks!, jamás va a perdonarme.

-No puedo pensar en ellos ahora- respondió tirando de su brazo- Por favor déjame ir.

Despacio, con una palpable desgana y haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Goten dejó caer su brazo a un costado del cuerpo.

-Te quiero, Bra- ella suspiró.

-Gracias- dijo- Sabes que yo también, con todo mi corazón.

Se acomodó el morral en el hombro y se marchó volando por la puerta trasera sin mirar a tras ni una sola vez.

* * *

**Nota**.

Ay! no saben cuanto, cuanto, cuanto extrañaba escribir! he vuelto de mi temporada fuera del pais y estoy hasta el cuello de entregar y parciales en la universidad y sabe que? mañana tengo dos pruebas y aqui estoy... escribiendo en vez de estudiar JAJA pero no me arrepiento... lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Ya se... un poco triste no? pero es lo que me salió, resulta que subieron una peli que me encanta (bueno me encanta el libro no tanto la peli) a netflix... no es muy bien recibida por el publico, de hecho a sido muy criticada pero para mi es muy significativa por el momento de mi vida en que lo leí, es The Host de Stephenie Meyer. En fin. Tiene una escena así... y de ahí viene esto... lloro como una magdalena lo juro y esta semana he llorado por absolutamente todo! debe ser el estres... o algo asi. Pro eso necesitaba escribir... fue algo sanador y muy muy necesario para mi salud mental!

Como siempre introduce un fragmento de poema, esta vez del grandisimo Benedetti, Lo AMO... gracias por todo su talento y amor que me mata.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejo a la imaginación si Goten decía la verdad o realmente es el mejor mentiroso del mundo! nisiquiera yo lo sé, lo pensé desde la perspectiva de Bra solamente por lo que la concienca de Goten queda al misterio... Creo que la presencia de Pan en el relato es fundamental... y lo digo porque la imagen de la mejor amiga, almenos en mi vida, es como un pilar principal en todo lo que hago la necesito y amo demasiado, y creo que de no ser por Pan y su pequeño entrometimiento Bra no habría tenido el valor de seguir su decisión luego de hablar con Goten.

En fin, los y las quiero infinitamente, espero que esto pague un poco mis años y siglos de desaparición, prometo escribir cuando termine la uni... por ahí por el 15 de diciembre! gracias por todos los reviews hermosos que siempre me llenan el corazón de felicidad. Manden energías para poder sobrevivir el fin de año! y yo tambien les mando todo el amor a los que esten en lo mismo que yo D: besos y abrazos repletitos de amor, Bye.

Atma :)


	41. Nitimur in Vetitum

_"Todos queremos lo que no se puede, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido. Algunos lo llaman utopía, pero la utopía es más seductora. No tiene las puertas cerradas como lo imposible. No nos desprecia como lo prohibido. Lo prohibido es casi siempre un desafío que nos derrota"_.

-Benedetti.

* * *

**Nitimur in vetitum**

(nos lanzamos a lo prohibido)

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? No podía entenderlo por más vueltas que le diera al asunto en su cabeza. Pero en realidad lo sabía, que ella le gustara era lo más lógico, el camino más probable, pero también el menos correcto.

Se dejó caer en la cama medio mareado. Debía reformular sus preguntas, pensar nuevas respuestas. Pero siempre era lo mismo… ¿Por qué Bra tenía que ser tan condenadamente hermosa? ¿Acaso el universo podía ser más cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que materializar todos sus deseos en esa mujer? Tal vez el universo lo odiaba, tal vez la vida intentaba darle una lección. Pero se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Por qué lo prohibido sabía tan bien?

Bra lo atisbó seria desde lo profundo de sus pensamientos, desnuda, expuesta, entregada. Hermosa, perfecta, suya.

¿A que sabía su piel?

A vainilla, a eso le supo la última vez, a vainilla… alguna otra vez le supo a miel, la más dulce miel que pudo probar. ¿Será ese el sabor de lo prohibido? ¿Será que el pecado sabe a miel? Definitivamente Bra sabe muy bien, tiene un dulzor que lo excita hasta lo obsceno. Hasta lo imposible, hasta lo prohibido.

No puede dejarla, no puede dejar de desearla así, todo lo que hace, piensa o dice lo lleva a ella, todos sus sueños terminan en sus brazos, su imaginación solo sabe dibujar a Bra. La tiene grabada en la retina como la sombra que le quedó de niño al mirar el eclipse sin protección.

¿Será que todos los caminos llevan a Bra?

A su odiosa nariz respingona, a su cuello largo y su fino mentón, a la fuerza de sus hombros y a la curva generosa de sus senos turgentes. Al vaivén de la punta de su cabello celeste sobre el fin de su nívea espalda o a la unión del arco de su trasero con la extensión increíble de sus piernas de guerrera.

Trunks dice que se le nota en la cara, en los ojos. Trunks dice que no está mal… que si él sale con una mujer que en realidad es casi treinta años mayor que él, Goten puede salir con una trece años menor. Pero Trunks es desfachatado y caprichoso, y su problema va mucho más allá, está en todas partes. En las advertencias de Gohan, en la desconfianza en la mirada de Pan, en la ira en los gestos de Vegeta, y la mirada cómplice de Bulma.

¿Cómo es que nadie más lo ve?

El problema es su obsesión, es lo mucho que le gusta, lo enfermo que se siente cuando no la tiene cerca. Lo terrible es que es adicto, y por más que lucha contra lo prohibido no puede contra él, contra ella, contra el deseo, contra Bra.

Por eso va y la busca en las noches, se mete por su ventana, en su pieza, en su cama, entre sus piernas. Se pega a su cuerpo y le bebe el sudor, se empapa de sus gemidos, la llena de su excitación.

El problema es lo irresistible de lo prohibido.

-Esta es la última vez- le dice cada noche antes de hacer el amor- La ultima y te dejaré.

Y ella le sonríe, sensual y caprichosa, poderosa y perversa como le dicta la sangre… como le encanta a él.

* * *

Hola a todxs! como les va? a mi de maravillas aunque ya se... soy una maldita desgraciada :) por no actualizar jamas jajaja bueno hoy tenía muchas ganas de actualizar sentia que ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo y de verdad que no encontraba la inspiración para escribir algo entonces dije bah... voy a leer entre mis documentos a ver si encuentro algo y PAM! encontre este escrito muy cortito que la verdad no recuerdo cuando lo hice pero lo lei y me pregunté a mi misma porque no lo había publicado antes... en realidad no lo sé pero aqui esta...

Nitimur in Vetitum es una frase en Latin... que significa literalmente algo como Buscamos lo prohibido o Nos lanzamos a lo prohibido como reza el titulo de este fic... leí esta frase hace tiempo y me enamoré, y luego recorde ese pequeño fragmento de Benedetti y dije WOW... es perfecto! asique estoy enamoradisima del titulo y el fragmento escogidos espero que les guste tanto como ami.

En fin hoy sentí la necesidad de actualizar porque tengo un anuncio que hacer... digamos que es una mala y una buena noticia... la mala es que lo más probable esq solo vuelva a actualizar este fic en ocasiones muy especificas... entiendase el nacimiento de Bra en dbs... algun acontecimiento importante goten o bra, navidad, o todas esas cosas q celebramos los mortales jaja... y un que otra vez cuando se me cante... esa es la mala... la buena que ya casi termino el primer cap del long fic q estoy escribiendo de esta pareja... y creo que me esta gustando... y ya tengo pensado otro fic para ellos asique estare escribiendo sobre estos dos por mucho tiempo!

Bueno... primero quiero temrinar A la Marron y luego comenzar a publicar el fic de Goten y Bra asique tendremos que espera run poquito... a A la marron ya le queda poco asique paciencia! gracias por todo el apoyo que me da de verdad! son lo Maximo de la vida... y me siento muy agradecida de tener unos lectores tan fieles y hermosisisisisismos

LES MANDO UN BESO SON LO MAXIMO

atma:)


	42. Vino

**Vino**

Bra salió de la corporación capsula echa una furia. Dio un portazo y se echó a volar sobre los campos a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una colina en el límite norte de los terrenos de su familia.

¿Hasta cuando iban a meterse todos en su vida? ¿Qué mierda importaba con quien salía, que ropa se ponía, que maldita carrera quería estudiar? Ella no era como Trunks, nadie le iba a decir que hacer o no hacer con su puta vida.

Bufo aterrizando sobre la cima y se tumbó en la hierba, dejando su bolso a un lado, para intentar calmarse. No sacaba nada con rabiar, se dijo a sí misma, ni con estresarse ya que después de todo solo conseguiría tener retorcijones de guata y unas bonitas arrugas permanentes en el rostro de tanto fruncir el ceño.

La tarde ya iba de caída y entre tanto disgusto Bra agradeció poder observar el atardecer, el sol escondiéndose tras el bosquecillo de pinos que había más allá tuvo el efecto de una anestesia para sus agarrotados músculos. Suspiró.

-Espero no interrumpir- escuchó tras ella antes de siquiera percatarse de tener compañía.

-Goten- dijo a modo de saludo y el hombre le respondió con una bonita sonrisa que ella, aunque quiso, no encontró razones para corresponder.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Goten dejándose caer a su lado.

Bra lo miró de reojo pendiente de no perderse los últimos rayos del sol que se perdían tras las copas de los pinos.

-Lo de siempre- respondió- Todo el mundo cree que puede decirme que hacer.

Goten soltó una breve carcajada y Bra olvidó su fijación por la puesta de sol para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Eso se gana por ser de la realeza princesa Bra- le picó divertido, aunque con expresión solemne- En cambio míreme a mí, un simple campesino que puede elegir qué rumbo tomar en la vida.

Bra demoró todavía un segundo en pillar el juego, pero finalmente, intentando dejar de lado el mal rato, lo siguió.

-Pues… dulce caballero, ya desearía yo poder ser como usted.

Pensó que Goten se reiría, pero en vez de eso se enderezó e hiso una reverencia en su lugar.

-¡Pero princesa!- exclamó sobreactuando para hacerle reír- ¿Qué sería de usted sin todas sus joyas, su castillo y sus súbditos? Usted ha nacido para ser servida.

Bra se cruzó de brazos con aire ofendido.

-Me ofende usted caballero, sepa que bien puedo arreglármelas por mi sola- dijo acompañando las palabras de un elegante movimiento de manos- ¡Es más! Cambiaria todo lo que tengo por poder dirigir mi vida sin que nadie me diga lo que puedo o no hacer.

-¿Y qué haría si pudiera elegir? Si puedo preguntar, oh mi maravillosa princesa.

Bra estiró un brazo para que Goten le besara la mano en el lugar donde estaría el anillo real si llevase uno y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Recorrería el mundo! Como alguna vez lo hizo la reina… escogería a quien entregar mi corazón sin importar su estatus o su nobleza.

-Pero princesa- dijo Goten fingiendo sorpresa- Entonces cualquier rufián de clase baja podría intentar ganarse su afecto.

-En efecto- respondió ella apartando su cabello celeste brillante de un elegante manotazo que hizo reír a Goten.

-Eso sería una abominación- dijo recobrando su tono medieval- Su selecta y pura sangre real no puede mezclarse con la de cualquiera, la estratificación es severa, la sociedad jamás lo permitiría.

Bra se echó a reír. Y alargó el brazo para alcanzar algo de su bolso.

-Se preocupa usted demasiado noble caballero…- dijo dejando la frase en el aire mientras forcejeaba tratando de sacar una botella de vino del bolso.

Goten la observó con curiosidad mientras se peleaba con lo que él le pareció una enorme cartera negra que a juzgar por los broches dorados debía costar una fortuna. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para terminar con el juego.

-Me halaga con su distinción princesa, pero no olvide que no soy más que un simple campesino.

Bra lo observó triunfante con la botella de vino en la mano, demoró un momento en responder mientras se deshacía del corcho y luego le sonrió ofreciéndole la botella abierta.

-No se preocupe por cosas como esa- le dijo guiñando un ojo- Beba de este licor revolucionario y verá como de golpe olvida las clases sociales.

Goten observó la botella con recelo, por un momento pensó en terminar con el juego y negarse ya que no le seducía la idea de beber a mitad de semana, consciente de que al siguiente día debía ir a trabajar. Pero Bra no aflojó la sonrisa ni retiró la oferta, asique Goten estiró el brazo y se empinó la botella sobre los labios.

\- ¿Quiere usted emborracharme? - preguntó intentando sonar ofendido e indefenso.

-Puede ser- respondió Bra- Si así se le quita lo conservador y empieza a mirar lo que tiene en frente…

Se miraron mientras él le devolvía la botella. Bra bebió un largo sorbo, ya prácticamente no recordaba porque estaba enfadada hace un rato.

-¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó él sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Bra sonrió.

-Bastante mejor- respondió- Gracias.

-Con todo respeto princesa, siempre estoy para servirle.

Goten se puso de pie.

-Caballero- le llamó Bra que aún permanecía sentada en la hierba y no tenía intención de largarse- No me molestaría que me falte el respeto de vez en cuando.

Goten se ruborizó entendiendo al vuelo el doble sentido mientras Bra reía con ganas en el piso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- fue lo único que fue capaz de responder.

Bra asintió.

-Por favor- dijo después de un rato- Ahora lárguese, debo ir a enfrentar a la sagrada inquisición de la corporación capsula, y no puedo ir con la mente llena de su tentadora humanidad.

Esta vez Goten se carcajeó y antes de marcharse volando se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Bra. La princesa amagó con mover el rostro y así besarlo en la boca dejando paralizado a Goten pero luego se arrepintió y soltó una alegre risita burlona.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo.

-Espero que no te linchen por revolucionaria… ¡O bruja!- bromeo Goten ya desde el aire haciendo alusión a la broma de Bra sobre la sagrada inquisición y lo último que escuchó mientras se volaba fue la bonita risa de una despreocupada y alegre Bra apagándose a lo lejos.

* * *

Nota autora.

Hola a todxs! tanto tanto tanto tiempo, años, siglos, por dios... desde que dije que no iba a actualizar más, excepto en ocasiones especiales hablaba en serio jaja... en fin debia un fic por el nacimiento de Bra... pensaba escribir algo sobre ella de pequeña pero no encontré el tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que se los debo! a ustedes y a mi misma porque tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo... pero por mientras les dejo este cortito fic que espero que hayan disfrutado.

Quise volver un poco a la temática inocente, ya se , ya se nisiquiera hay un beso ¿en que estas pensando Atma? pero creo que así sería una bonita forma de empezar algo, Goten tan tierno y atento como siempre, ademas de divertido, y Bra más arrebatada, atrevida, pero con ganas de dejarse llevar por el humor de él. No sé pero me gusta, creo que hace tiempo no escribía algo así.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad! y prometo volver lo más pronto posible con otra historia... hablando de eso, respecto que lo que les había comentado en el fic anterior de que quería empezar un long fic sobre estos dos... aun quiero hacerlo! y tengo dos ideas pero estoy esperando terminar dos fics largos que aun tengo inconclusos para así poder dedicarme de lleno a Bra y Goten. Eso...

Os amo, Os quiero, Os adoro jaja! un besote gigante y gracias por toooodos los mensajitos hermosos y la buena onda son lo máximo.

Atma.


End file.
